Across the Pages
by aphinitea
Summary: Kai and Rei start a correspondence of letters, and their friendship gets deeper. Do their emotions run deeper than they think, though? KR slash.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: Do not own beyblade, but do own the plot, so if anybody steals it, I will seriously consider actually learning martial arts, joining the CIA and hunting said person down._**

**_Dedicated to my best bud who's leaving. Many thanks to you for managing to become such a pal in a matter of minutes. Thank you for editting and betaing at midnight, and just overall being there when I turn into my insane moments and go stark raving mad. I'll miss feeding you sugar and seeing you go hyper, babbling a dozen things in milliseconds and not understanding a word except for the occasional breakout of "SUGARRR!"and watching the ground whiz by while you inevitably try and get me and UKL to Starbucks at 9 am in the morning so you can wake yourself up. I'll miss shopping with you...until you come back. I'll miss exaggerating things about the dire situations at school with you. Most of all though, I think I'll miss our crazy adventures with being locked in a room outside the exam hall seeing the history GCSE exam take place, to making mischief with a guy's bag in the girl's bathroom (I'll never forget Bernard's face) to generally just going bonkers. I hope you appreciate that this is actually longer than whatever I'm posting._**

**_Good luck in england. They don't know what a gift they're getting.

* * *

_**

ACROSS THE PAGES

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_"We'll see each other again soon, right?" It was an insecurity that Rei had failed miserably to compress._

_Crimson eyes under slate-grey bangs looked at him. They softened. Kai nodded._

_The raven haired boy's body pulled away, reassured. He was not sure why he needed the older boy's support. For all he knew, Kai could have been lying._

_But he did need it._

_He waved, as Kai walked towards the airport entrance. As the white scarf disappeared from sight, he sighed, his hand returning to his side._

_His hand was already itching for some paper. Thinking that he was already in a pensive mood, he thought back to when the little ritual had begun._

_It had been after their little adventure with Zeo, he supposed, really. They had not yet become comfortable with the other teams –and Rei was especially tense around the Saint Shields. He still hadn't quite forgotten the threat on his life and Driger's._

_Despite keeping a somewhat calm –if not cheerful –look in front of the others, he knew that inside, he had actually been quite edgy._

_And so, apparently, had Kai…_

* * *

A/N: My first KR LOOOOOOONG fic, so please do me a favor and tell me how sucky/terrible/horrifying/okay it is? 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I love writing letters. Ultimate Kai Luva, my soul sister, knows this as much as anyone else. It is one of the most beautiful things anyone could ever give me -and above all, I can never lie in letters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I will not be repeating this again until the end of the story, as I find it utterly ridiculous to repeat something everyone here should know.**_

* * *

**_ACROSS THE PAGES_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It had started a long time ago. Two years, really. They'd just arrived backing Japan, getting off a seventeen hour flight.

Rei's usually-shining hair had half slipped out of its wrap, and his golden eyes were heavy with fatigue. The weight on his shoulders was normal now- it almost felt like a part of his body.

Kai looked at him worriedly, out of the corner of his eyes. Max and Tyson skipped ahead, a large grin on the darker-haired blader's face at coming home. Kenny walked, laptop tucked snugly under his arm –albeit slightly in the fashion of an exhausted man.

They were all tired, he knew, so he had already told the drivers to park nearer to the exit.

"Bring…"

Kai dug for his mobile, already slightly irritated from the long plane ride. The others turned to look at him.

"Hello? I see." He sighed, clearly annoyed. "We'll go by taxi. _Goodbye_." He glared at the phone, then turned around to face the team.

"We have to go by taxi." Max shrugged, dragging the navy-haired blader into another direction. It didn't really matter to him. Kenny groaned slightly, then, adjusting his backpack, he too, started moving towards the exit.

Kai looked at the remaining member of the team. Golden eyes shut for a bit, then, as if gathering the remainders of his strength, made his way to the taxi stop –a good twenty metres away. Even in his bedraggled state, the neko-jin still managed to walk with grace.

Kai strode a few steps behind him, keeping an eye out for the Chinese boy. He knew Rei would be too proud to ask for, or even accept, help.

Minutes later they were finally seated in one of the many yellow Japanese cabs queuing in the streets, and about two hours and a half later; were finally home.

Gratefully, Rei placed down his backpack and carrier bag. He still wasn't quite fully recovered from his battle with Dunga.

"Woo! We're home!" cheered Tyson, jumping around the furniture.

"Yeah, and it's late," Max said with a yawn.

Tyson whined. "Aw, man, we just got back!"

Kenny sighed. "Yes, after a _seventeen hour plane trip across the world_!"

"Oh, fine." Tyson pouted. One by one, they made their ways to their own bedrooms. Tyson sharing with Max, Kai sharing with Rei and Kenny and Hillary getting the small bedrooms near the staircase as usual.

The lights turned off one by one, with calls of '_oyasumi!_' sounding throughout the house. After a while though, Rei gave up on sleeping, eventually straying to the living room, where he'd curled up on the sofa.

"You're not usually up this late, Kon."

Rei turned around, body slightly tense in a defensive position. Crimson eyes stared at him, Kai's body not even slightly apprehensive about the upcoming 'attack'.

"Oh. It's you." Rei turned around again, wrapping his arms around his legs in what the Bladebrakers called his 'pensive' position. Just a tad filled with anticipation at the feel of Kai's continuous stare.

It was only a moment before he felt a weight on the other end of the sofa, but many more passed before he felt Kai's stare lift off of him. The silence was companionable, although by no means was it in anyway one of a close friendship.

Strangely, it was Kai who broke the silence first. "Worrying doesn't really help much, Kon."

Rei started, his body giving a little jump. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glimpse of a smirk pass over Kai's face.

_Stupid arrogant jerk_, he thought grumpily. Yet somehow his shoulders and back seemed to relax, if only by a tiny little bit, and his eyelids suddenly declared themselves heavy.

"I'm going to bed." His voice came out somewhat distantly, like a calling from afar. Drowsily, he rubbed his eyes with his arm, standing up just a tad unsteadily

He thought he saw a flash of amusement cross his captain's face, but berated himself for being so tired that he couldn't think straight. Dragging his half-dead body up the stairs, he planted himself into bed with a mumble of "Goodnight Kai," at his doorway.

If he'd remained awake just a little bit longer, he might just have heard the tiny whisper spoken past his door.

"_Goodnight Kon."_

-

The next morning dawned as a new start; and as usual, all the Bladebrakers –apart from Kai- had dragged themselves to the dining table. Or at least that's what Tyson's somewhat sleepy mind had told him. Pieces of Max's voice, however, soon told him otherwise.

"Where's Rei?" Max inquired worriedly.

_Where's breakfast?_ Tyson thought irritably. Figuring that his friends would not appreciate said thought though, he quite sensibly decided to refrain from saying it out loud. Instead, he decided to dig into his emergency supplies where he _knew_ a box of cereal lay. Satisfactorily he produced the product with a flourish and happily began to crunch a handful of –he glanced at the package –Cocoa Crunchies.

"Maybe he's out training already?" he asked, his mood already starting to take a decidedly chirpier outlook.

"He's sleeping."

The rest of the team looked, wide-eyed, at their captain, all movement with the cutlery and the food ceasing immediately. Kai continued to sip on his coffee. Ever so slowly, he looked up into the stares of his comrades.

"Is something wrong?"

"You're letting him sleep in?" Tyson asked in amazement.

"Why not?" Kai asked back coolly, placing his coffee back down onto the table. Tyson waved his hands, gesturing helplessly.

"B –because…" he looked at Kai, then put down his hands. "Oh, forget it."

Kai looked at him, expression hidden, as always. He narrowed his eyes, and a few seconds later, opened his mouth, issuing an order –rather like a general commanding his troops.

"Training will begin in half an hour, outside. You'll start with ten laps around the yard." He turned away. "_Fast_ laps."

The team groaned. It was going to be an extra tough day of training.

-

Rei's body had seemed to have lost it's sense of timing.

When the usual time for Rei to wake up came, Rei had turned over. When it was time for Rei to make the breakfast for the rest of the team, the only thing that happened was him snuggling up to his pillows more. And when sunlight poured in, wrapping Rei in a tight cocoon of warmth, Rei's body…_twitched_.

It wasn't really until it was almost nearing lunchtime, that the raven haired blader's eyes blinked open; first one, then the other. Sleepily, he sat up, bringing his arms around in a full-circle stretch, then covering his mouth in a yawn. But when Rei's brain finally decided to take notice of his surroundings, he blinked.

That's right. Rei _blinked_.

_Why on earth is there sunlight at 6 am in the morning?_ He wondered puzzledly. He got up slowly, taking his time, and moved his way to the bathroom. After taking a luxurious shower (he liked to start his mornings off fresh and _clean_), he dressed himself, ready to yet again, make breakfast for what often felt like a bunch of elephants (or at least _one_ elephant and a bunch of more sensible humans).

It was only when he saw the kitchen clock when getting out the frying pan did he do a double take and screech out an obscenity that would rarely spout out of Rei's mouth.

"_SHIT!"_

Quickly, he ran out of the kitchen, practically scrambling for the door. He tripped, crashing haphazardly onto warm, light wood. A note, tucked into his sash, slipped out. He grabbed at it.

_Kon._

_Stop panicking. We're in the garden. Now that you've finally gotten some sleep, maybe you'll be able to train like you're supposed to._

_Kai._

It was a few minutes before his mind had fully absorbed what the letter was _truly_ saying, but when he did, Rei smiled. He walked calmly out of the door.

-

Rei walked towards the centre of the yard, where the rest of the team were. Kenny, seeing him walk over first, waved. "Rei! Here!"

Rei walked a little faster, ending up in a small jog towards the Chief's side. "Hey, what's up, Chief?"

Kenny smiled. "Checking out the database for the new bladers. Apparently there're some pretty good new people out there."

"Really?" Rei looked at the screen, scanning over the information being displayed there. "Hey, cool! I like this new guy's quota!"

"Yup!" Kenny beamed, happy that someone was sharing his interest for once. Usually the team left the computer work to him. He was proud that they thought he was so good at what he did, but sometimes he _did_ feel a little unappreciated.

"Wow," Rei leaned closer, checking out a few more profiles. A shout interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Rei! Had a good rest?" Tyson grinned, poking his friend in the ribs. "I still don't get how come _you_ get to sleep in," he complained.

Rei blushed a little. "Yeah, I was kind of tired." He sneaked a look at Kai, but the captain was battling against Max.

"You want to battle?" Tyson asked, hopping from foot to foot in impatience.

"Sure!" Rei took out his beyblade. All through the battles, he wondered how to thank his rather stoic, silent captain. For of course he had to thank him –Rei's brain couldn't even think otherwise. But all through the training session, he hadn't had a chance to speak to Kai –and even then, he was sure that the dual haired boy didn't want the matter overheard by the rest of the team, in case of them saying he was 'soft'.

By the time evening had come by though, he'd finally thought of something. He looked for some paper.

-

It was after dinner, really, when Kai had felt the little scrap of paper digging into his pocket. During the meal, Rei had kept sneaking little glances at him, and although he would never _ever_ admit it, he was feeling a little suspicious and wary.

Kai looked around quickly, scanning for his team. Seeing no one, he speedily unfolded the little piece of paper.

_Kai._

_Stop panicking. It's not self-destructive. Next time when you want to let me sleep in, give me a warning so I won't kill myself with a heart attack first thing in the morning._

_Rei._

_P.S. Thanks._

Kai scanned the area fleetingly. Spotting no one, he allowed himself one, little smile. Then he pocketed the note.

And that was how it began.

* * *

Author's Note: It just occurred to me that I write two A/Ns but the first one is just about the story -anyone can read it if they want to...the second one, down here, EVERYONE should read as it **_concerns the updates_**...and personally I know how annoying it is for people to have to keep checking for a story. In case there are people who actually love this story (I still don't quite believe there are any, it's just to wonderful to know), _this is for them_!** _I update every week to every two weeks_**...never anything more (unless I'm completely writer blked, and _**I will warn you**_, and even then it will probably only be late by one or two days). The update day is _**Monday**_ (Hong Kong time, so _**perhaps Sunday for everyone else**_). If it doesn't appear, you can assume I have broken my arm or an emergency has arisen. It was early today because I loved you guys so much, and because the chapter was already written. _**I do not abandon my stories**_. This story will _**never**_ be discontinued. 

P.S. Can you please tell me if 'From Tokyo With Love' sounds better than 'Across the Pages'?

Replies to reviewers: Ultimate Kai Luva: I know it's more convenient, and I didn't post it until I'd editted it...Thank you for saving Kai from a 'white scar'!

Only Secret: It amazes me still that so many people reviewed a story where the a/n was longer than the story itself. I hope England will appreciate you for what you are, an amzing peson, and a brilliant friend.

Prozac Fairy: I update every week/two weeks, as I said, so I hope that you check here! I was so impatient to post this chapter (I had it ready for a long time, and am writing the next one) that I posted a day early!

Echo in the Dark: Is this soon enough? I'm so glad that you liked it so far, it was seriously worrying for me that it was a little too confusing.

Reis1gurl: Believe me, I had no idea that you would love this! I'm glad that you do! It means a heck of a lot to me!

Miiyabi: Thank you for the faith! Usually my prologues are confusing in order to create suspense...I explain everything gradually later on, that is my favorite way...and incidentially my favorite type of book to read! (I'm an analyst type with books and I love whodunits) It should make more sense a little later on...I was a little worried that nobody would understand that the two were hugging though!

Bloody Shadows: I never ever discontinue a fic...although I might often be late with my posting (although even then, it's usually only a day or two late). I love this plot, all letters that I have recieved are very dear to me, and so this story is precious to my heart. I will definitely never abandon it!

Fan: Thank you for that comment! I love that you told me that, I appreciate it so much!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_**ACROSS THE PAGES**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

It had been two weeks after the incident, before there were letters exchanged between the two again. They had not felt the need for it; although Rei would continue to make Kai's coffee in the mornings, there were no love notes, and there was no romanticizing.

They had kept the secret between them, and it was no more. The rest of the team felt as if it was only an extraordinary incident that had happened out of the blue, and perhaps it may have been –if it were not for that day.

That morning, when Kai had woken up, he'd figured everything was fine. It was a normal morning where he'd be sure to work the team to their rightful standards, and maybe ask Kenny about the updates. But first, of course, he had to get his daily dose of caffeine.

He dressed quickly, but efficiently, then walked, sock-clad, down the corridor to the kitchen. Drinking the scalding-hot plain black Espresso (San Giorgio Coffee no less), he replied to the rest of the teams' customary 'Good Morning's with his own personal 'Hn'. Sitting down for a few moments, browsing through the newspaper, before he opened his mouth to set out the program for the day.

Nothing came out.

He blinked, looking up and staring somewhat puzzledly at the '_Classified: School teacher needed'_ section towards the top of the paper. He tried again.

Still, nothing came out.

It was at this time that he started to rub his throat, clearing it. Yet, still, only a slight whispering cough came out.

Kai Hiwatari had lost his voice.

Quickly realizing this rather disconcerting fact, he spent a few moments in agitation before standing up stably. For if there was one thing that Kai Hiwatari wasn't, it was inefficient.

He tapped Rei's shoulder, then, at said blader's answering look, proceeded to drag Rei out of the dining room. Rei, thinking that maybe there was something wrong with his blade, immediately began to question his Captain anxiously.

"Is something wrong with Driger? What's up?"

Kai pointed at his throat.

"Huh?" Rei looked at him, somewhat baffledly.

Kai tapped his throat impatiently, tapping his toes on the floor. He looked backwards at the door, rather wary of one of the team walking in on them. Rei was trustable; the rest of the team was not.

He turned around, then pointedly opened his mouth, and performed his croak-whisper. Understanding began to make its way into Rei's eyes.

"So you've lost your voice," Rei said slowly.

Kai, starting to look at least a little annoyed, nodded.

"And you don't want the others to know."

Again, a nod.

Rei smiled, then dug around his pocket for something. Finding it, he lifted it up, the spirals of the notebook glinting a little in the sunlight.

"It's kind of old, but it'll do." Rei smiled a little. "Just write your thoughts out on the paper, and I'll um…tell the others."

Kai frowned a little. Taking the notebook, he examined it, taking in the slightly tattered cover. He looked at Rei, a questioning gaze on his face.

"I use it for everything," said Rei, a little embarrassed. "So it's kind of worn, but it's all I've got for now," he explained.

Kai nodded. He frowned, then wrote something in the little notepad.

_Thanks._

Rei smiled for the rest of the day.

-

The smile had almost come to slipping though. The rest of the team had become quite accustomed to Kai's rather muffled answers and his wordless glares.

However, heaven wasn't always present for twenty four hours, as Rei found out. For of course, the team was used to Kai's orders.

"Um, Kai? What do we do today?" Max said tentatively.

Rei looked at Kai out of the corner of his eyes. Calmly, Kai passed a note into his fingers, behind their backs.

_Tell them to run twenty laps. I want Kenny to do another analysis on Max's offense, defense isn't enough. Get Max into a battle with you; if he plays against Tyson or me, he'll get defensive and that's not what he needs to practice. Tyson's fitness regime is in my drawer._

Rei raised his eyebrows, then slipped out of the room. He came back, holding the paper high in the air, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Hey, Kai, is this the thing that you wanted?"

Kai, a little more relaxed, nodded.

Rei pretended to scan over the paper. "Oh, hey, it's for you, Tyson." He raised his eyebrows. Predictably, Tyson snatched the paper away. While he was groaning, Rei talked to the rest of the team.

"Hey, Max, you want to battle with me? I need some work on my defense, and Tyson looks like he's going to take all day."

"Hey, yeah!" exclaimed Kenny. "I need to update your data anyway," he said to Max, grinning.

"Okay," said the blonde-haired blader, good-naturedly.

Rei called out to Kai, who was smirking. "I suppose you want us to do twenty laps, slave driver?"

Kai nodded again, his smirk getting wider. Rei winked; everything was going to plan.

-

Rei stirred the mixture of herbs he'd cooked up in the kitchen. As soon as practice was over, he'd dug up a recipe for croaky throats that he'd gotten in China. He and Kai had exchanged notes all the way through practice, and almost everything had gone like clockwork. The other bladers hadn't suspected a thing –although Rei couldn't find a way to get them to run the remainder five laps since Kai had apparently gone back to the dojo.

Through the notes, Rei could read Kai's sense of humor; and now that he was stuck in the kitchen, he could read them again thoroughly. He chuckled at the sarcasm, and giggled at others, going through them in order.

_Tell the greedy idiot to get up from that tree before he turns into a branch. He's already fat enough to match the trunk anyway._

_Get the blondy to start moving his turtle; he doesn't have to take the creature at it's appearance so seriously._

_Pull that Mop-head away from the screen before he needs even thicker glasses…you can already use those things as magnifying glasses, we don't need to use them as telescopes to see the stars as well._

Rei snickered at the last one, at the same time noticing that there weren't really any comments directed to him, apart from 'take a rest'.

_Kai must have just been aware that I've got something to blackmail him with. Not that I would, but it's just the thing he would think of._

A tapping of fingers next to him, made him turn to the right. A raised eyebrow greeted him, as Kai scrutinized his face. He smiled.

"Just thinking," he explained.

Kai nodded; then shrugged his head towards the soup. Vaguely, Rei noted that Kai seemed to be more expressive when he was rendered mute.

"It's for your throat. It'll make it better; less like a huge cotton ball's been stuck down there with a bamboo stick."

Again, that slight indication of the head to show he understood. Rei, looking at the time, switched off the gas, and ladled a small portion into a nearby bowl. His hand stopped Kai's wandering hand.

"It's not ready yet; if it's too hot, it'll hurt your throat even more."

They stood, waiting for the mixture to cool down. When it did, Rei handed the bowl to the Captain, silently ordering him to drink.

As the herbal drink seemed to slip down his throat, Kai closed his eyes in a little relief. The cool herbs soothed his hoarse throat, and helped the muscles to relax a little bit better.

He opened his eyes to see his team mate pouring the rest into a container. "It works?"

Kai tried out his voice. "Yea," he muttered, rather whispery and faint. Rei tilted his head to the side.

"It won't work so soon, you need to rest." A pause. "Drink the rest day by day, a bowl every evening."

Rei placed the container into the fridge. "Don't overuse your voice, try to keep off it for a few more days."

Kai tried out his voice one more time. "Thanks."

And Rei smiled in his dreams that night.

* * *

**Author's Note: I left the notes in because I wanted you guys to read them. Oh yeah, and secondly, I'd like you guys to read the parts of my responses that are in bold because that's for all of you, not just that specific reviewer; I just don't like writing the same thing twice, because it seems like it makes the person less special. Which you guys aren't. So yeah.**

Responses to reviewers: JJCJ: WHOA! You really DID read one of my other fics; I haven't had anyone become interested in my fiction solely for the purpose of my writing before. Thank you so much for the review, although I'm **_afraid I'm sticking to Across the Pages, as From Tokyo with Love sounds rather like From Russia With Love (which was what I wanted the original title to be until I found out it was another fanfiction AND it came from a James Bond movie)_**.

ProzacFairy: Kai is going soft, but they're just comrades right now, and I want them to depend on each other as friends first. I never really fall in love at first sight, myself, I go in as a friend to the person first, so this is also based on my own experience.

SilkYuzu: You poor thing, I had to update late! Everything's going crazy right now, as I've just gotten into a new course, and I have to do the PSATs, the SATs and even look at the SAT 2s! I'm somewhat in a fix since I also got myself into a speech festival of all things (I have terrible stage fright), because my old English teacher persuaded me to. My chapters may be irregular, especially since I'm **_going to the Philippines_** in approximately 1 week, so **_I may post a chapter next Monday and then have a gap of 2 weeks_**!

Reis1gurl: I'm glad you love my story! I love yours (although I'm afraid I don't review as tirelessly as you do…I've got too many to read these days, and I concentrate on reading each one. I usually make a gigantic review at the end to sort of try and make up…although I too, know that it's not the same as a constant review; always remind the authoress that you're there! I love the little notes too…they were my inspiration!

Hi: This is the season with Saint Shields, Zeo, King and Queen etc. The 'current' situation which is displayed in the Prologue is AFTER the season, but BEFORE the one after it (you know, where Kai fights Rei in one of the episodes?). However, right now, they're reverted to the past where the whole story ACTUALLY starts, where they're in the middle of the Saint Shields series. Tell me if this confuses you more, and thanks for telling me about Bryan because that was an honest mistake! I was thinking about that battle while I was typing, so yeah.

Beloved a.k.a The Fool: Well, hi! Thank you for the compliments, in case you're wondering, I had a huge smile on my face for the rest of the day…actually that applies to all the reviewers, but yours made the smile extra special! I'm sorry, but 'Ray' is actually the AMERICAN form of his name. 'Rei' is actually the correct form, as it's the Japanese one, AND it sounds like that in Chinese anyway (I'm from Hong Kong). But thank you for asking instead of accusing, it means a lot to me, as I've been pretty much accused for things for what seems like all my life, and never asked.

PandaPjays: Since you like Across the Pages better, you should be happy I'm keeping it! Thank you for loving my fic, it's currently feeling very loved right now, as is its authoress! Don't hide it, please? I like being loved…and my fic would blush if it could, really! I've always loved KaiRei since Ultimate Kai Luva burst into the classroom just SAYING the couple. I'd never thought of it, but I had this image of Rei just placing his head on Kai's shoulder, with Kai's mouth still hard, and proud, but his eyes softened _just that little bit_, and his head tilted onto Rei's _just that little bit_…

Kaei Kon: I can almost hug you for that comment. Please settle for the virtual version! Anyway, thank you for that, I'll look forward to seeing your reviews!

Echo in the Dark: Right, this is a response to BOTH your reviews. The first one was so enthusiastic that it broke my heart to give you guys that authoress' note. I truly, truly apologize, and it may seem like an excuse, but everything's piling up on me. The fact that my uncle from America has just come over doesn't help at all, considering that it's tradition to take him everywhere! Please, please don't kill me!

No-name: No, I'm afraid I'm not, I live in Hong Kong.


	4. Chapter 4

_**

* * *

**_

ACROSS THE PAGES

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

For quite a few days, Kai and Rei continued their little note-passing affair as they both agreed that they didn't want to risk hurting Kai's throat and putting off his recovery for another week. After the first day, Rei found that sometimes, passing notes back to Kai himself was actually easier than speaking to him. Not only was Kai definitely more expressive on paper, but the others would be less suspect about the fact that Rei seemed to be talking to a soundless voice in the kitchen –the main place for their little 'talks'.

Even when Kai had gotten better, it seemed an unspoken guarantee that they would meet opposite the fridge and beside the stove. Rei liked laughing at Kai's sarcastic comments and having a ready guinea pig for all his cooking experiments. Kai liked having someone agree with him that the house was sometimes _just a little_ (Kai snorted) too insane at times and also eating something before it was contaminated by Tyson's saliva.

Kai never stayed long; just enough to enjoy the smells of the kitchen and the new experimental dish and to exchange a piece of paper into Rei's ready hand. Rei didn't mind; it was enough to have a companion and besides, he didn't expect Kai to stay long.

He was washing a few dishes (they bought him peace on crazy days) while reading a crumpled piece of fragment pinned up with a clothes peg just a couple of days after Kai'd recovered, and remembering how they'd moved there in the first place.

They'd been on their laptops; both had one, but completely refused to show the others for fear of damage, or overuse (games by the 'kids', updates and info by the Chief). They never used it often, only when they were too lazy to move. All the team members had each other's emails in case of emergency, as at a previous time, Tyson had actually wandered off alone and gotten lost –landing into an Internet café. Fortunately, the owner had been a good friend of Rei's, but the experience had left them cautious.

-Flashback-

_Hey, Hiwatari, I need a hamster to try out my dishes. Wanna be my guinea pig?_

_Has Tyson been in there?_

_No, if he had been, there wouldn't be any dish to taste._

_True. _

_So? Are you going to try or not?_

_It depends. Have you added poison?_

_Would you think I'd tell you if I HAD added poison?_

_Hn._

_Did the medicine stop off your brain, Kai?_

_No, the endless tirade of that thing the brats call music did._

_Ah. I see you got affected too._

_Oh, so you're one of the sane ones in this world?_

_Yes. It's why I escaped into the kitchen._

_What, it's sound proof there?_

_Yeah. And I've got Linkin Park blaring at the door just in case._

_I'm coming down._

-Flashback Ended-

And that was how the kitchen raids started.

At one time, Rei found a note beside Kai's bed, saying that he would be back later.

_I'm going to get something from the baker's –what kind of bread do you like? And don't take that as an invitation to pile me with groceries –each item more than the one I'm giving you as a favor that I have to carry, will get you an extra ten laps._

_Kai._

Rei grinned, somewhat sleepily. He dragged himself slowly out of bed, then walked to the window. His messy black hair uncombed, he poked his head out, looking down past the green leaves in front of his balcony. He could spot slate hair and red eyes, looking expectantly at him.

He leaned against the sill, yelling down, "Are you serenading me, Sir Romeo?"

Kai smirked. "In your dreams, Kon."

Rei rested his head against his arms. "Mmm, I have very nice dreams," he said mischievously.

Kai rolled his eyes, refraining from commenting. "What do you want?" he asked, tapping on his watch to signify the time.

"Just get me a doughnut." Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Flavor?"

"Chocolate." Kai nodded, then walked off, turning the corner of the garden, in the direction of the bakery.

Rei watched the leaves sway a little in the breeze; then he, too disappeared, but behind a curtain.

-

Tyson and Max came into the kitchen, one bouncing happily in, the other watching his friend fondly. The dark haired one, Tyson sat down, grabbing a fork and knife in his hands like an over-zealous monster. "What's for breakfast?"

Rei handed out the plates of sausages and eggs. Instantly, Tyson started wolfing down his portion, like the black hole that he was. The others shook their heads, and with a quiet 'Konnichiwa' settled down to eat their own foods, albeit much more slowly.

Soon, however, the blonde looked up at Rei, somewhat puzzled. "Hey, Rei, why aren't you eating?"

Rei shrugged. "My breakfast hasn't arrived yet."

Kenny, Hillary and Max exchanged rather befuddled glances. Kenny was just about to ask what Rei meant when the door that Rei was looking expectantly at, swung open, and Kai walked in, two paper bags in his hands.

Sitting down coolly, the slate haired captain handed one of the bags to Rei, who nodded, acknowledging the package with a murmur of '_Arigato, Kai_'.

The blonde and the brunettes gaped, as Rei first peered into the normal brown bag, then pulled out a glistening chocolate-ised doughnut. When the aroma drifted towards Tyson, he looked up too. And promptly reached for the prize.

He was just as promptly slapped hard on the wrist.

Rubbing the reddened area furtively, he exclaimed in a wronged manner: "What was that for!"

Kai took out his own purchase, a croissant, with chocolate as it's filling. Tyson watched as his captain took a bite, nearly crying out as the thick brown liquidy substance oozed out in that absolutely _decadent_ way that only chocolate could.

"How come you have those?" Max wondered out loud, as his blue-haired friend suffered in silence.

"I got them." Kai answered simply.

Rei, feeling a little bit of pity at the addled glances of his team mates, elaborated. "I bumped into him on his way to the bakery and asked him to get me something as well," he explained. He did not feel that Kai would want the others to know that he had voluntarily did something for Rei himself. It was something private, and he felt that Kai would appreciate the sensitivity.

Reading Kai's fleeting glance at him like a book, he smiled. Kai did approve, and he was glad.

And the others merely looked on at them, wondering what was going on.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi guys, this is just to tell you I'm definitely not updating next week...I'm going to Cebu, Phillipines for a school trip to help some children there...just telling you, HK$600 can give one child one year of secondary school education...that's approximately US$75...in Hong Kong, just saving the money from a single year group's mcdonalds trip can give enough money for 2 years' worth od education! Ahem...that's my calling self righteous rant for the year...anyways...

Responses to Reviewers: ProzacFairy: You know, I just found out that prozac is a drug...lol! Anyway, I'll always answer you guys 'cause I feel sepcial when I'm answered, and I like to imagine that maybe you guys will feel special too, and maybe ti'll help brighten your day! Plus I love you all!

Kuro1107: Wow, I took one look at all those reviews and nearly had my eyes bug out! There were so many! Thanks for taking the time it must have taken to write them!

BloodyShadows: Nice name! I forgot to tell you last tim that I loved it. That's another thing I love about the reviewers...I get to see so many interesting names! Anyway, Kai regains hiv voice in this chapter, but I had to keep them writing somehow! I hope you enjoyed this chapter...and to quote Ultimate Kai Luva I'm glad that his 'sexy' voice is back too! (Not the American version...gags)

AnimeDragonofFire: My goodness, I rock! I've never rocked before! I love the feeling! I do that too when I lose my voice...but my hand goes kind of tired when I keep having to write the same thing over and over, so I tell one of my freinds to say it out loud for the rest to hear. That's part of where I got the chapter's idea from!

dark-night-sky: I've updated! I like pies though, but I can never baake anything...you know the classic salt-for-sugar mistake? Did it, done that! Anyway, hope you enjoyed.

Neko voka: I've updated, so hope you love it!

Beloved a.k.a The Fool: Heh! Gad you feel so protective, I feel so nice and warm...please love this cahpter! I am going to grovel now! And you guys bring_**A HUGE SMILE ON MY FACE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**ACROSS THE PAGES

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 5**

_Rei,_

_Don't worry so much about today's match. He won't be able to hurt you, and you know that._

Rei had to smile at the rough, but caring words.

_You've improved a lot, and you and I both know that, so don't let the memories of a past thing get to you. You're stronger than that, Kon, and you know it._

Pale lips curled up at the old reference to his family name. Kai had reverted to his first one only a little while ago, but he was already used to it.

_Get out there and do your best. You're the calmest one out of the three, and you're not going to be stopped now, do you hear me, Kon?_

_Get to it. You know not to disappoint me._

_Kai._

Rei folded the letter up again, neatly.

Rei and Kai's friendship continued to grow. Although they never stated it, both knew that the bond was growing steadily.

_We already respected each other, so I guess it was natural,_ Rei thought to himself, sitting under the maple tree in their garden. He always went there to relax, and even on rainy days, loved to watch the leaves sway, from underneath his bedroom window.

_And it's not like we're not the responsible ones in this complete minefield of…brats_, Kai thought, leaning against one of the poles in the terrace. His crimson eyes were closed, his skin enjoying the blissful fingers of the breeze as the wind caressed his face.

It was approximately two hours before a friendly match with the Saint Shields. After having been beaten, the two teams had shook hands –although Rei was still slightly apprehensive about Dunga. Since then, they had made up a time for a friendly match; just to show that each team would not hold any grudges, and this was the day.

Surprisingly, Kai had ordered them to take a day to relax. Each team member was too uptight, and high strung, and Kai had noticed. In the morning, he'd literally commanded them to take the morning off.

"A holiday," Kai had said, while they were eating breakfast. Max had dropped his spoon, and Tyson had almost poured milk right on top of Dizzy's keyboard.

The familiar squeak of the garden gate interrupted his thoughts, and he sat up amongst the grass and dandelions he'd been lying against seconds ago.

Blue, orange, blonde and green hair met his vision, and he found himself facing the Saint Shields team. Ozuma walked towards them. Out of the corner of his eye, Rei noticed that Kai had already stood up, walking towards the opposing team with a steady stare.

"Hey," Ozuma said, with a casual wave. "You guys ready?"

Tyson and Max, previously lounging on the swing chair on the other side of the small patio, were already making their way towards them. Both bladers had a cautious edge in their steps; although Tyson already had a tad of forgiveness in his eyes.

Max, Rei noted delightedly, was sporting a rather abnormal (or at least to his standards) wary look, and was walking in front of his navy-haired friend in a rather shielding manner.

They drew slips.

It was quiet, although not altogether unfriendly, was not exactly companionable.

The pink and white pieces of torn notepaper came out routinely.

_One…_

Tyson was against Joseph.

_Two…_

Max was against Ozuma.

_Three…_

Kai was against Mariam.

_And lastly…_

Max inhaled, rather sharply as Kai drew breath. Crimson eyes watched as the neko-jin's hands clenched together just that small fraction. They had all known it, but they had each needed the fact to present itself.

Rei was against Dunga.

Kai adopted a calm face. "Well? Shall we?" His voice stating a challenge to the other team.

"Of course." Ozuma smirked, gesturing with a little nod of his head towards the shortest of his team.

The matches began.

By the time it was Kai and Mariam's turn, the score was equal.

They each launched their blades. Both watching their's with unerring concentration. Attack, defense, attack.

One blade flew out.

Mariam's.

The score was 2:1.

Dunga and Rei looked at each other.

Kai closed his eyes, wondering if it was worth it to call off the match. They'd lose the trust of the other team.

Rei looked at Kai, as Kai opened his eyes. Rei smiled, slightly, one of his little ones that meant that if nothing else, he trusted you. Kai's eyes softened, nodding at his team mate…and recently, friend. He looked towards Dunga, his eyes shifting to a cold, calculating gaze as he watched the blonde blader.

Rei, standing only a few metres away from his captain, looked on amusedly. Kai's stare was almost…protective, at the least. He faced his –friendly- opponent again.

If Dunga won, the match would be a tie. If Rei won, then the Bladebrakers would have won again.

They launched, Rei keeping an eye on both their blades and Dunga's face.

Again, it was attack, defense, attack.

Narrowly, Rei managed to maneuver his blade out of the way.

Again, attack, defense.

Dunga's face scrunched up, and Rei took his chance. Swiftly, he fired out an attack, taking the blonde blader completely by surprise.

The dust cleared. Rei smiled.

He'd won.

Kai nodded, satisfied with the battle's outcome. He turned to Ozuma, holding out his hand.

"A match well done," he said sincerely.

Ozuma grinned. "Truly, a match well done, my friend."

The bladers shook hands with their opponents.

When it came to the last two bladers, Dunga looked away, his face tinger a little with a shamed red.

Stoutly, Rei held out his hand. Amazed, Dunga took it, his eyes shining with gratitude.

When the sun set that day, the bladers had parted friends.

That night, Rei was combing out his hair on his bed when the door creaked. Not bothering to turn around, he continued his task in silence, knowing very well that Kai would be irritated if he'd been contemplating something and there was an interruption.

Hands brushed his neck as strong fingers unexpectedly took his brush, leaving his own hands empty. Kai set up a steady rhythm of combing through the knots, Rei finding the sudden interference soothing to his nerves.

"You did well today." The abrupt statement was said calmly, and Rei arched his neck a little, going with the flow of the brush.

"Thank you." A quiet reply; they both knew that it wasn't just for the compliment.

Kai grunted a little, having finished with Rei's hair. An exchange of hands resulted in Rei getting the hair brush, and Kai getting a piece of paper in his fingers.

Rei had fallen asleep before he started reading, though.

_Dear Kai,_

_Thanks for the last-minute coaching –I really needed a sarcasm boost when I got out there. _

_I didn't know you gave pep talks –that's certainly a first. You think Tyson would faint if he ever got one? I'm sure he would appreciate it after he got over the shock._

_Of course I'm the calm one…if it weren't for me, there'd be no house to come back to. Grandpa would have to live somewhere else after a month or two._

_Anyway, I'm going to bed now. We won, so I'm guessing you'll sleep well._

_Goodnight, captain._

_Rei._

_P.S. Thank you._

Kai smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am SO SO SORRY I'M OVER A WEEK LATE! I came back from Phillippines and apparently in one week my family had managed to sabotage my computer. I'm not kidding. It would have been fine and dandy if it weren't for the fact that I was on holiday so I couldn't use a school computer! And as per normal, I'm not allowed to other people's houses…so yeah. I APOLOGISE! I have gotten down on my knees and will run spell check later to see that this part of the apology ahs no spelling mistakes! Again, I'm so sorry!**

Responses to Reviewers: BloodyShadow: I agree with your opinion on the Kai/Tyson friendship relationship. I believe that deep, deep, _deep_ down, Tyson believes, and knows that what Kai does is good for him, it's just that he can't resist protesting because, well we _all_ want what isn't good for us, right?

Echo in the Dark: I'm so, so, so sorry that you had to wait even longer than was originally planned! There will never be a late chapter again, I promise you!

Prozac Fairy: The best place to hide is under the enemy's nose! Except of course, we all know that Kai really isn't Tyson's enemy…

Skimmie: Here you go! Hope you liked it!

Kaei kon: I'm glad that you liked it! I'm sorry that I didn't update soon, but here it is! Finally!

Reis1Gurl: I'm glad you're updating…I haven't had time to see your fic yet, as I've been busy updating this and another fic I'm doing, but I will, I promise I will!

Black Magician Girl3: I wasn't soon, but it's here now!

Leo : You're visiting! It's best at the end of the year because you don't bake over here….I hope my city does us proud! I promise you'll shop till you drop over here! And don't forget to visit Stanley Market, Lamma Island (especially Tai O, don't forget the seafood over there), and DO NOT forget Fa Yuen Street. I can give you a few names of restaurants if you want…my family loves food, so basically I collect telephone cards!

Kristen Hiwatari: Glad you do!

Dark-night-sky: If we ever meet, I hope you teach me how to make apple crumble! There's only really two things I can make so far with a blasted oven, and that's mini chocolate cakes (like cupcakes, except not) with strawberry mousse as a sandwich-like filling, as well as baked tomatoes filled with beef and covered with brie cheese. And I hear you, I hear you!

Beloved a.k.a The Fool: Did I ever tell you that you don't seem like a fool to me? Thank you for the compliments! I'm updating, I'm updating!


	6. Chapter 6

_**ACROSS THE PAGES**_

CHAPTER 6

"Wow, I've never seen Rei so mad before," Tyson murmured to Max, quietly. "It's scary."

Max nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly. He looked on anxiously as sullen, cold red eyes looked at Kai's meal defiantly. Rei, on the other hand, was eating quietly, almost calmly. Yet, there was an air of pride surrounding him, a righteous indignation that would have even suited those of a prince. He ate quickly, although not choking himself, at rapidly excused himself from the table.

The three youngest bladers looked at Rei in dismay, as he swept almost regally out of the room.

Silence ensued until one of the boys decided to speak up. "Um, Kai, don't you think that it'd be worth it to just apologize?"

There was no answer.

"Kai?"

There was a crash of cutlery, before Kai stood abruptly from his seat, heading towards the corridor.

The three people left in the dining room looked at each other worriedly.

"Um…it was worth a try?" asked Tyson, hesitantly. The other two just continued eating in silence.

-

Rei walked off to his room, sitting on the windowsill. Although many people would have deemed the action dangerous, he himself was extremely confident in his balance –he was a neko-jin after all.

He sat pondering the morning's events.

-Flashback-

"_You should be practicing harder! Why can't you get that maneuver right?" Kai exclaimed, snapping at him as both his and Rei's blades circled in the Beydish endlessly._

_Driger and Dranzer had been practicing a particular move for a week, and yet, Rei hadn't yet grasped the concept of the defense tactic._

"_Move to the left! No, move to the right…no, you're not doing it right!"_

_Rei cracked._

"_Well, I'm sorry I haven't been up to scratch lately, but maybe you would like to consider the fact that not only do I cook, clean and _wash_ in this household, which, by the way, is in itself not an easy task, but I am also still not exactly fully recovered from that match from Dunga which triggered something in my left leg, that by the way, one of your team members, what was his name again? Oh, yes, BRYAN, _injured_!"_

_Rei stood, panting dangerously, his beyblade back in his hand. His hair was a little loose, and a few of his raven strands hung about his face. Together with his glowing eyes, and the cut-throat blade nestled in his right palm, he was not a sight to be taken lightly._

_Kai walked towards him, eyes flashing, an angry retort on his tongue._

"_No, Kai." Rei cut off his speech with a quick slashing gesture of his left arm. "Don't say anything. Come to me when you've _actually thought it through_ and remembered that I'm a human being, and not some kind of super robot that can do all your _bidding_." He turned, spitting the last part of his sentence out as if it were an obscenity._

_Kai walked back a step, obviously not a little taken aback, as Rei continued to walk back to the dojo, his cloth-bound braid swinging behind him like the tail of a tiger._

_The session hadn't really continued after that. _

-Flashback Ends-

Rei sighed. Although he'd been a little out of line, his remarks weren't unfounded. He was almost completely exhausted, and it didn't help that only recently he'd been getting back his sleep. Even so, now and again, rain, which was getting to be a normal nuisance these days, would keep him awake with the strange feelings that accompany broken-and-healed bones, and his neko-jin cat instincts.

It was true that he did much of the housework in the dojo –and everyone knew it. Tyson and Max often forgot their chores, and in order to stop Kai from yelling at them for half the day, Rei had learnt early on to do some of their chores. They still tried, but many times forgot, and Rei was tired of it. He had also picked up the habit of doing Kenny's chores, as more often than not, their resident genius would stay up late to do their formulas for him, thereby rendering him completely worn out for the next day.

That, too, he was tired of doing.

All he wanted was a little more rest and a little less of nagging. He placed his head on the cool wood of the window frame, running his fingers over the tiny grooves. Overstretching a little as he straightened his leg, he absently massaged some of the muscles while watching the clouds race across the sky in slow motion.

He didn't see the eyes that watched him from the doorway.

-

Kai watched the black haired figure currently sitting on the windowsill of their shared bedroom. He knew Rei was right in what he said –he wasn't stupid, he knew that Tyson and Max had often shirked their duties –and knew that he'd taken his temper out on the boy.

It wasn't really the fact that it was taking Rei so long to absorb the move that was bothering him. It was more the fact that he wasn't used to it. Usually Rei got whatever he was learning in a snap, giving him more time and space to teach the younger two, and also to relax.

The fact that Rei hadn't grasped this defense move yet had completely overthrown him, but there it was. And instead of showing the other blader more patiently, which was what Rei rightly deserved, he'd yelled at his companion.

No wonder Rei was so pissed.

Sadly he watched as Rei pressed a few pressure points on his leg. He'd known that the blader's injuries still hurt him, but had absolutely no idea how to approach him about it. That too, had frustrated him.

He hated feeling helpless.

He hated being helpless to help the one person who had helped _him_ so much.

Looking on, he unconsciously reached into his pocket for Rei's last letter. It was well worn, being fingered at many times unconsciously, and, even for a few times, when he was in conscious thinking.

Reaching clarification, he reached for a pen, and stepped from the room.

-

It was nearing six o' clock, Rei realized numbly, as he watched the sun setting. HE let out the breath of air he was holding. Even when an argument was raging through the household, even if World War 3 would be announced the next morning, one thing would never change. Rei would still make dinner.

He jumped down lightly, the slight self-massage to his calves helping tremendously. He looked in surprise at the piece of paper at his feet.

Looking at it with slight déjà vu, he unfolded it quickly.

_Rei,_

_I don't usually say these words, but in this case I know that I truly deserve to say them. _

_I'm sorry._

Rei gasped.

_It must seem cowardly to write in on a piece of paper; I know very well that people usually say it to the other person's face, but I thought this way would work better for us._

_Those three, two? Words are to ask your forgiveness, and I hope that you truly do forgive me for shouting so many times tonight. I, too get over stressed, but I know that is not an excuse. After all, you do as much for us as I do for you. It's just that normally, you absorb things so fast it surprised me a little that you didn't get it this time. Most of the time you do so well that I can spend more time on the other two. I know I haven't appreciated that enough._

_Again, I hope you forgive me._

_Kai._

Fingers grasped the piece of paper fragilely, as if it might break. Golden eyes, widened slightly, read three words over and over again. He sat numbly on the bed that Kai and he both shared. Words, and more words running through his brain.

Settling on the one thought that was the most coherent of them all, he reached for the pen that he knew was on the table. However, he was remotely stopped by the other hand that had already snatched the pen away from him. The hand that was not his.

He looked up slowly.

Kai's eyes stared down at him, questioningly. The pen was swiftly tucked into his trousers' pocket, and for a moment they just stared at each other.

Kai opened his mouth. "I –"

Fingers stopped his mouth, gently, but firmly pressing down. Effectively stopping speech.

"Don't worry about it."

Sunlight washed the two in shadows, and then one climbed into bed.

"Does it hurt?" A whisper, hushed in the dark.

A shake of raven bangs, as both lay down on the soft, soft mattress. It'd been a long, hard day.

They fell asleep facing each other. Both were smiling…

* * *

**Author's Note: This is just to ask this, but I was wondering if you liked the personal responses that you're getting from an insane, somewhat-nutty authoress…namely me! I, myself, liked these when I was reading other people's fics… (before writing my own, I mean, I still read other people's fics!) so I figured you'd like them too…it seems unfair that you review, and bother to give me a piece of your opinion and I don't give you my own…not that I'm doing it because it's obligatory! Far from it, because I love talking to you guys, but just wondering if it's a bit monotonous to you guys, or something. Cause if it is, I'll stop! Okay...read on!**

Responses to Reviews: JJ CJ: Ever faithful to my fics, I love reading your review. I must be sounding slightly repetitive, but take comfort in knowing that the fact is well rationalized! My parents were in university in the Philippines, and they met there, so I've been wanting to go there for a while, if not for their glowing praises of the country, at least out of curiosity of where they met!

ProzacFairy: And I thought _I_ was the only one that went hysterical in a review. I must admit I've never had a reviewer that did that before, though! It's quite a compliment, actually…don't worry, the next chapter is even more fluffy! Yes, Tyson's annoying, irritating…and completely loyal and brave. Heck, if I had a sibling, that'd probably be his character!

Reis1Gurl: It seems that every time I come back from a vacation, I always find out on the last day that something happened to the poor country while I was in it. Perhaps I'm a jinx? It's quite sobering to know that I left London the day before the explosions; I was on the exact same train, on the exact same line, and at the exact same time, just one day before. It's something to be thankful for; especially so, since I lived in a bed-and breakfast that required us to pass the bus 30 route to reach the station. I'm still very grateful for that. But when I came back from the Philippines, that typhoon…wow…just wow…I am very, _very_ lucky.

Echo in the Dark: Although slightly exhausted still, I was really glad to receive that bit of criticism. It means I can improve, and I thank you for saying it; I hardly say it myself because I'm usually too scared that I've offended the person. All authors like praises, but it takes a courageous reviewer to actually try to criticize…and this one was well-founded. I thought I'd joined the pieces of the story okay, but when I looked back…well, I really must have been more frazzled than I thought I was! I promise to do better, but thank you very much!

Black Magician Girl3: This is one day late, but I knew I could not make it one day later, it would be breaking my honor to you guys!

Neko yoka: Thanks for reviewing; I think you're a new one to this story. I'm afraid though, that for your request, I can't answer it! **_My most enormous problem_** (which is followed by the one that Echo in the Dark mentioned earlier) **_in writing is dragging it out_**. I tend to think of endings, then beginnings to a certain theme. And then I fill in the middle. Unfortunately, I've found that trying to make a longer chapter/story, whatever, makes me drag out the story, which makes everything lost its dramatics, storyline, and general plot. **_So in order to stop myself from giving you mindless dribble, I've made myself write 1000 word chapters, and more, only when I have immense inspiration_**. Please forgive me, but I do have my reasons for doing so…I hope you enjoy the story anyway!

Dark-night-sky: If you could do that, it'd be great! I made mango pudding last Sunday, so I'm improving! Gradually, but getting there!

queenOFanime535: Loved that review, it was so cute…Just asking this, but why FOE! I didn't know I made an enemy…

kaei kon: That's why I'm currently using notes…it's a bit weird if they just suddenly talk…but they will eventually, do not worry! It will not be a mute relationship, I can assure you! And I'm very gratified that you took so much trouble to review this chapter! Thank you so much!

BloodyShadows: Yup, they're warming up like toast in an oven! Always liked my toast crispy, not crunch for some reason…ANYWAY! Thanks for faithfully reviewing so far! I've kept tabs, and your name just keeps popping up!


	7. Chapter 7

_**ACROSS THE PAGES**_

_CHAPTER 7_

Kai woke up gradually, peeping out slightly from under his eyelids. It was a habit he'd picked up at Biovolt. To check out who as in the room before he woke up. To surprise the enemy if needs be.

He looked out towards the window –sunshine was pouring in like golden rain and he got up, walking towards the door. He wasn't going to waste his training time because the imbeciles he lived with hadn't woken up yet.

He was awake, and he was going to train.

He paused, after taking a windbreaker with him, as he noticed the autumn winds and wrote off a quick, short note to Rei.

After all, he didn't want them looking for him…

-

When Rei had woken up that morning, he hadn't noticed anything unusual. He had brushed his teeth, washed his face, dressed, combed those –damn! –tangles out of his hair. He'd made his bed, then after debating n what sort of breakfast he would cook, closed the door after himself.

Kai's note floated down from Rei's desk, caught by the light breeze that entered through the window. Circling around slowly, it was swept neatly under the neko-jin's bed.

Downstairs Rei hummed as he fried a few more pancakes…

-

"Morning Rei!" Max said cheerfully, skipping down the rest of the stairs.

"Morning!" Rei replied just as cheerfully. He was carrying a plate of sweet-smelling pancakes, balancing a little cup of chocolate in one hand, and a cup of blueberries in another. Rei smiled, just as Tyson, dragging an over-exhausted Kenny, entered the dining room. They were followed by Hillary, who stomped into the room, yelling on a bit about how Tyson had kicked an astronomy book of hers down the stairs.

They sat down at the table, Rei keeping a plate of fluffy, beautifully fried pancakes on a dish, knowing how Kai could sometimes get caught up in his training. The others, too, continued eating –after all, it was expected that Kai would train, and this was normal to them.

Finishing up his own breakfast, Rei piled up the dishes, already starting to wash his own, mind a little puzzled at Kai's late return.

_Normally he isn't usually out so late. Why isn't he back yet?_

He wondered, his hands still mechanically bathing themselves, as well as the dishes in bubbly water, then shrugged.

_Ah, he's Kai. He can take care of himself._

After finishing the dishes, and still no Kai later, the three bladers left decided to go out into the garden to wait for Kai.

"After all, don't want old Sour puss mad at us, huh, Rei?" Tyson had said, grinning.

However, they'd just opened the glass windows before they'd heard an onslaught of thunder and rain, and hastily retreated inside.

"Whoa," Tyson exclaimed. "It's like a waterfall out there!" He pointed towards the continuous rain that literally poured down the window panes.

Rei looked outside, silently agreeing, and felt a stab of concern. Was Kai under shelter? But then he dismissed the little thought, although it nagged at him for some time, thinking simply, that of course, this was his captain and his captain wouldn't be stupid enough to get caught in the rain.

Four hours later and Kai hadn't come back. Gradually the atmosphere in the room had gotten tenser, nobody saying anything, yet everyone worrying.

The rain hadn't stopped and when the clock struck six o' clock, Rei knew that something had to be done.

"Tell Mr. Dickinson that Kai hasn't come back yet." Rei's voice was calm, but inside he was frozen, fearing for Kai's safety. "I want you all to stay here until I get back, okay?"

They looked at each other, then nodded at him. "Okay," he said, picking up an umbrella. He headed out, immediately attacked by the growing rainfall.

Going over the roads, he picked the main street, checking each alleyway and corner, painstakingly asking some of the shopkeepers if they had seen Kai. Gradually he grew panicked as each and every shopkeeper shook their heads, and as he exited the last one, he headed towards the playground.

There he only found one little girl, who was almost in tears, and he took a side-trip, escorting her to her gratified mother.

When he was done it was eight.

Where is he? Rei thought frantically, starting to run now. A car honked at him, as he ran across a road, and he tripped, slipping onto the pavement, his umbrella falling behind him. A slight crunch told him that his umbrella had been destroyed.

Getting up, although his mentality was sinking slowly, he walked towards the park in the rain, running through the many places that Kai could be. The 'closed' sign that hung on the gates told him otherwise, although he yelled anyway to see if Kai was locked inside. The clock beside the gates told him it was ten, and by now Rei was really starting to go paranoid.

There was only one more place that Kai could be, and his mouth whispering tiny, tiny prayers, he ran to the rose field that nobody knew that Kai went to, except him. Pushing aside the fence door, he ran amongst the grass, making his way towards the tree.

Kai wasn't there.

_I can't find him. I can't find him. Why can't I find him?_

Rei ran through the field, some of the weeds cutting through his clothes, some of the roses cutting his arms, almost as if they were bleeding their colour down his hands. Desperately his eyes flicked to and fro, searching, searching, ever searching.

Soon, he'd reached the other end of the field, yet there was no sign of Kai. Looking out towards the endless black skies and fields, he stood there, and a choked sob escaped out of his throat.

Rubbing his eyes furiously at the water he _knew_ wasn't tears, he walked, slowly back home, eyes still looking despite the ever growing despair on his heart. He stepped into the doorway, where a nervous Tyson was actually wringing his precious hat, and Max was pacing down the hallway.

Normally he would have laughed at the sight, but this time he did not notice, only going to the living room, soul seemingly sinking through the floor.

Literally snatching the phone from Kenny, who had been helplessly babbling down the phone, he stood there, in the centre of the living room, eyes wild with worry. He spoke harshly into the phone, still wet, and still quivering with cold. Lightning flashed outside, lighting up his face, which was drawn taut with worry.

"What do you mean you can't find him? I don't care what you have to do, you –"

"Rei!" Rei scowled, baring his sharp teeth as he spun around, saying quietly, trying to remain patient: "Now is _not_ the time, Tyson."

"But, Rei –"

"No, Tyson, don't you see? I'm trying to tell them what the heck is happening, so that they can find Kai and to do that I need –"

"But Rei, Kai's _outside_!" The phone clattered to the floor, breaking the silence until the thunder crashed down around them, and at that point, he ran out of the living room.

Feet thundering on the floor boards, he ran, faster than he'd ever run in his life, running towards the main door of the dojo, heart racing with him.

_Oh, if there's anything, anything up there, please, please let him be there, please, please let him be safe._ He prayed silently, as he ran, those few seconds being the slowest he'd ever known.

When he reached the doorway, he had paused, before slowing down. Dread had settled into the pit of his stomach, allying itself with reason, tumbling and recreating disbelief.

Then he'd taken a deep breath and turned the corner, and stood there looking, but simply not seeing.

Finally, his eyes absorbed the sight of dark blue hair, tinted just that little shade darker because of the rain, slate bangs pasted to a pale forehead, and a lean toned body in his sight. A windbreaker was casually tossed over one shoulder as Kai accepted a single fluffy white towel to dry his hair. Rei stared a moment, then, after his tired brain had registered the fact that Kai was there, in front of him, and quite, quite safe, he ran, launching himself off towards his captain.

"My Lord!" He threw himself, soaking wet, into Kai's arms, shivering, and golden eyes still wide. "Don't you ever do that again!" He whispered fiercely, hugging Kai tightly.

Kai's crimson eyes grew wide, his arms full of a trembling, frightened neko-jin.

Little droplets of water ran down his hair, collecting at his feet in a little lonely puddle. The neko-jin's body shivered as cold drafts of air wafted over his utterly drenched form, the towel lying forgotten.

"Rei," Kai's eyes softened, and he hugged Rei closer to him, as he noticed his friend's constant shaking. "You're cold," he said, admonishing, pulling away. Rei only pulled him back tighter.

"Don't you dare, Hiwatari, don't you _dare_." Rei's eyes were drooping, his body over-exhausted, his mentality relaxing finally, with relief. Yet he had completely rejuvenated himself as soon as Kai had started pulling away from him, an irrational fear that the captain would disappear again completely overtaking him.

"Hey, I'm here now. I'm not amongst the dead quite yet, so you can relax Koneko." Kai joked humorously, but his arms hugged the neko-jin ever closer.

Rei did not say anything, only his shoulders growing tense. The other bladers stood around, awkward, not knowing what to do. Absently Kai rubbed the place in-between Rei's shoulder blades, placing his head on top of Rei's silky damp one. Noticing Tyson, Max and Kenny standing around him, he lifted his head again, saying, quite quietly:

"Tyson, go to the kitchen and boil some hot chocolate. We'll all need some at this time." Tyson nodded, following the quiet command without any question for once. Max murmured a little something as well, following the navy haired blader.

Kai placed his head back onto Rei's, slipping an arm around the raven head's waist.

"Kenny, help me go get a few towels and blankets." The brunette dipped his head, heading off to the stairs. "And go get two t-shirts out of my drawer; it's the one on the bottom of the closet in our room." Footsteps sounded up the stairs, growing distant, as he obeyed Kai's orders.

Softly Kai escorted the uptight neko to the living room, setting him down on the sofa. Grabbing the hot chocolate that Tyson had already prepared and was holding out to him, he closed Rei's hands over the warm cup, letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

Kenny headed towards them, draping a towel over Reis shoulders nervously, and giving Kai the two shirts. After a little nudging from Kai, Rei lifted up his arms, already too fatigued to speak, and took off his own Chinese shirt, putting on one of Kai's loose shirts. Sighing, he drank a little of the beverage in his hands, letting out a pent up breath of air.

The other bladers breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled, sitting down on the various chairs and sofas in the room.

"You alright?" Kai had set his own drink down on the coffee table, concentrating on his team member sitting beside him. A slight nod was felt, as Rei moved his head a little bit, and Kai relaxed that tiny bit more.

"Rei? Rei?" He looked down at the neko-jin, only to find him fast asleep.

Kai smiled, as he noticed Rei's sleeping face. Gently gathering the smaller blader into his arms, he cradled the raven head on one arm, supporting the shoulders, the other arm holding up Rei's long legs. The other bladers, looking on silently, stood aside, as he carried the dozing neko up the stairs and into their room.

Laying him down, he covered him up with a thick, warm blanket, knowing that Rei would probably end up with a cold the following day.

**_Author's Note: I am so sorry to yet again provide a chapter late. This was one of my favorite chapters, actually, and I'd written it a day before the actual deadline, but I couldn't seem to post it. I couldn't get onto until today, and I can swear by my heart and soul I have no idea why! I hope you love this chapter anyway, and be sure that the next chapter –unless something major happens, e.g. an earthquake –will NOT be late!_**

Replies to Reviewers: ProzacFairy: Yes, I love it also. However, this chapter is one of my favorite pieces –I had this idea in my head long before I even imagined the 2nd one!

JJCJ: You mean it! They're in character? Awww…I could hug you! Now if only I could send my atoms through the computer…-sweat drops- Anyway, I'm glad you loved the scene.

Personally, I love being replied to, and I love replying to you guys too! I just thought I might be being a little mah fan (Cantonese for troublesome) so yeah!

Shin Rigel: This story was already feeling loved; now it's feeling beautiful! Let's just hope it doesn't get too vain! –sweat drops-

Kaei kon: Oh, I loosen up when I review people; usually only the authoress sees it you know? But when I'm writing the story, well, I'm writing it for you guys, so of course it has to be good! You deserve it! And thank you for the window compliment…I imagined that when I was coming home on the bus!

Reis1Gurl: Thank you! Hope you KEEP loving it!

ChibiPhoenix: I hope you're not offended, but I actually don't know how this is going to end. I have certain events stuck in my head, and I know that they're going to play themselves out, but right now I'm just letting the story just flow out of my fingers!

Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Kiyoshi: Wow! I took a look at your c2…and I just realized that I subscribed to it a long time ago! Isn't that funny? Anyway, thank you!

Waterspirit1: Thanks…I love notes and letters too!

Sangus-chan: Well, I'd like you to keep reviewing and reading, but if truly makes you uncomfortable, then I suggest that you better not read it. There's a lot more yaoi pairings that are going to happen –very inevitable since there are just some characters that I believe _belong_ to each other.

Dark-night-sky: And you think my emails aren't strange! Thanks for the recipe, really appreciated it!

Beloved a.k.a The Fool: This is about as sad as it can get. I really don't love dealing with character death, although I can do it, I almost tear myself apart when I actually do. I get so attached to my characters that they're a part of me. Naturally they still go through a tonne of angst –I'll be warning you guys of that, when the time comes, but there will **_definitely not be any character death_**…especially since I will work so hard to get them together!

Bloodyshadows: Yes, I'm keeping tabs on some of you. There's going to be a slight surprise for a few of you in the upcoming chapters...I'll leave you to find out, but it's pretty obvious anyway...I mean what else can an aspiring authoress do!

KawaiiYoukai9517: I'm afraid the update wasn't soon, but it's here! It's here!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

_**ACROSS THE PAGES**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

After they had entered their small room and Rei had taken a hot –Kai insisted –shower, Kai had handed him the little note that he had written, having searched for it while the neko had been in the bath. Somehow he hadn't wanted Rei to think that he was lying, that in truth he hadn't left a note to say where he'd been going.

Rei, smiling had received the note and unfolded it, reading it.

_Rei, _

_I'm going to go train for a bit in this field I found yesterday. You won't know it, but don't worry. I'll be coming back soon anyway. _

_Kai._

Rei had smiled in irony, but his sneeze had ruined the effect. Kai had then commanded him to go to sleep, and had watched him until he did so.

Kai had been woken up the next morning by a bout of sneezing.

Now Kai watched Rei sleep, his breathing deep, but irregular. He had been both right and wrong about Rei getting sick the next day. Right in the fact that Rei had fallen sick –wrong in the fact that it would be a simple cold.

It was much, much worse.

Rei had pneumonia.

At first he had had flu, and it had been a simple case. But it had developed into pneumonia, and it had been fortunate that Kai had made Rei sleep the day after the 'rain incident' as they called it, or, as the doctor said, he would have had to enter hospital.

They very thought had scared the Bladebrakers so much that they had committed Rei forcefully to bed, ignoring every single protest, the alarm growing when he had collapsed to the floor during said protests, in a fit of hacking. He had immediately been escorted to bed, and served with much anxiety. After a few more weak objections he had stayed put, quickly falling asleep under the covers, clearly exhausted.

Over the last few days the entire team had realized just exactly how much cooking, cleaning, washing…housewife-ing the neko had had to do. In the first two days alone, Tyson himself had broken a quarter of the plates, burnt the breakfast two times over and spilt milk over the entire kitchen floor. There would have been more, but Kai had sensibly stopped him from entering the area again.

The refrigerator was overfilling with waste and spoiled foods, something that Rei had checked every two days wouldn't happen; the dishes was piling up in the sink beside the sponge that Rei used every night humming in the air and the bin that Rei had always cheerfully taken out was overfilling with rubbish.

The house was a mess.

Kai promised himself that as soon as Rei woke up they would get him to teach them how to clean the entire thing up and he would get a holiday. A big one.

Meanwhile, the doctor was scheduled to arrive any minute, and Kai had to arrange a few things.

Ten minutes later, when the room was ready with absolutely anything the physician would need, an old, somewhat gentile gentleman entered the room. He fiddled at first with a few instruments or so, then did the normal things, checking up on Rei's temperature and the like.

Although he didn't like to admit it, Kai was sufficiently concerned at the end of the ordeal by the man's constant concentrated expression. Usually the doctor smiled, but today his expression was grim. When he stopped, he looked slowly, deliberately at Kai, and the direction of the door.

Kai looked, and saw the rest of his team peeking in through the door and sighed. He gestured out the door, and the four –including Hillary –trooped out of the room. They walked out of the room hesitantly, looking backwards with worry. The door had clicked and Kai span around to the doctor.

"Will he be alright?" he asked in a fierce whisper.

His hand lay protectively next to his comrade's side, his body leaning slightly over it as if daring sickness, or –heaven forbid –death to even _look_ at the neko while he was near.

"I won't know until tonight." Dr. Wilson, as his name turned out to be, said this apologetically, and Kai resisted the urge to strangle the man. Rei's health was more important, and he himself did not know medical care.

Instead, he asked another question: "Why tonight?"

The doctor answered gravely, looking straight into his eyes. "Because tonight he turns for the worst or he turns the corner."

Kai exhaled and inhaled sharply. "What happens if he doesn't turn the corner?"

The doctor looked away from him, old blue eyes looking determinedly at the floor. "He was over exhausted in the first place, making his immunity system lower, and the injuries he suffered in that tournament before –"

"I said, _what happens if he doesn't turn the corner?"_ Kai spoke harshly now, and he stared at the doctor with a piercing glare.

Dr. Wilson looked up, his eyes a gentle aqua blue. "I'm sorry, Kai," he said softly.

Kai looked at him, stunned, for an instant, turned into an innocent little boy once more. Then his mask slid into place and he stood up, hand held straight in front of him into a handshake.

"Then I'll just have to make sure that that doesn't happen then." He paused, looking up. "Thank you, Doctor, I'll call you if I need anything," he said, in a smooth, dismissive voice. It was obviously meant for him to leave, and the physician packed hastily, shuffling towards the door.

Kai stared at his companion, something like a sharp stab of a needle piercing into his body. Then he sat down on the bed and waited, grabbing a book.

He was going to stay there all night after all.

-

Towards midnight Rei still hadn't broken his fever –in fact, it had increased in temperature. Kai's hand were already tired, fingertips already extremely wrinkly from the water that he had wrung from hundreds upon hundreds of towels. The team had replaced each one, always asking him if he wanted a break, but he had always answered them no, although he secretly appreciated their asking.

But he sat stoutly by Rei's side, as if fending off the very demons of evil that was plaguing his friend, eyes tired but as sharp as ever in each little shade of red that crossed the neko's face.

Rei lay on the bed, face flushed and tinted with red, eyes bright and sparkling in his fever. His black, black hair was spread over the bed sheets, and Kai realized, with fright, that he looked like an angel.

Still Kai refused to give up, although his heart clenched with a little fear. Faithfully he replaced towel after towel, wiping away the sweat that had gathered on his smaller team mate's forehead as tenderly as a mother tending to her child.

As he saw the little battery-powered thermometer go up by another half degree, he allowed his own forehead to crinkle, speaking quietly, like a coach cheering on his champ.

"Come on, Kon, you can do it. You've faced worse than this, and you've to win this one yet. You're going to be able to pull through, so don't give up on me."

His fingers curled around Rei's over-hot right hand, he kept talking.

"Don't give up on me."

The clock struck twelve, and at the last stroke, Rei's face suddenly broke into a high sweat , his body shivering violently, his face going much paler. He watched as the smaller boy tossed around on the bed a little, before resting still completely.

Kai, forgetting completely about whatever he had been taught ages ago, about not revealing his emotions publicly, threw open the door, and shouted towards the living room where he knew the physician was resting.

"Doctor!"

Footsteps thundered down the corridor, and the physician pressed his hand to Rei's forehead. Kai watched, not reassured by the look of shock on the doctor's face as he took away his stethoscope, and placed his hand yet again, on Rei's forehead.

"Well?" Kai demanded.

"He's broken his fever." The doctor withdrew his hand, smiling heartily. "He's turned the corner he's going to be alright." Looking at the other 'boy' still in the room, he went quickly outside the room, murmuring an excuse about getting some more water.

That was when Kai finally allowed himself to smile, and as the fatigue took over the adrenaline still running through his body, he sat down in the chair by the side of Rei's bed and promptly fell asleep.

"Kai! Kai! Is it true that Rei is –" Tyson stopped abruptly as he stood inside the room. He smiled softly at the image of Kai sprawled over the bed, his head on Rei's body, his arms spread protectively over the neko's chest.

The captain was fast asleep.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, it's not late! It's not HK time, but it's not late! _**

Responses to Reviewers: ProzacFairy: I'm still sorry for the wait though! Yes, that was my favorite chapter as I said!

Chitana: Kr is always cute, I say, although quite alot of the time it's also angsty.

AnimeObsession: Uh, I'm very sorry, butI can't stop everything for this fanfiction! Especially now, since **_I have joined nanowrimo, National Novel Writing Month, which is in November. You basically have to write a 50000 word novel in a month._**

Shin rigel: I love foreshadowing too. I watch a lot of crime movies just to see how it's done, not to see the ending.

Reis1Girl: You know about the note now!

Echo in the Dark: Rei's head WAS on Kai's shoulder, and after recieving the hot chocolate, he put his ehad on Kai's shoulder again. That's what I do...I sip the chocolate by holding my head up again, then resting back down...I'm so used to it that I suppose I ubconsciously didn't add it in, so I'm sorry that wasn't clear!

JJ CJ: I do that with my favorite fics too! Have you subscribed to UKL and my c2 yet! Anyway, I was wondering why you weren't looking at my other HP fic a few days ago. It was just sort of random wondering abotuyou guys...yes I think abotu my reviers:) Anyway, it was because I kind of figured you'd read my HPDM fics first... this doesn't mean you have to! I was jsut wonderign why.

KawaiiYouKai9157: I'm glad you found it nice, I'm sorry this wasn't early like you hoped.

dark-night-sky: I'm sorry that it wasn't early, but as you see I had a novel to write!

Water-Spirit1: Yes, Rei gets worried alotdoesn't he? He likes caring about other people...

Sangus-chan: I'm glad you don't feel uncomfortable with it. I'm afraid I do have a few favorite yaoi pairings though...this one and MaxTakao are just two of them. But thank you for continuing to read!

QueenOFanime535: If I was good at drama I'd be a playwright...I always imagine these little scenes, and try and describe them. I'd love to actualy WATCH one though...

Aylsei: It's updated now! Poor Rei indeed...hope nobody's going to kill me today.

BloodyShadows: I don't know, I'm kinda sadistically glad that the note fell under the bed..there'd be no story otherwise! Good luck with your tests and things hope it isn't too stressful for you!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**_ACROSS THE PAGES_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Kai entered the darkish room quietly, not needing to switch on the light as some was already shining in through the windows. Rei was already awake, from his nap, even though it was 7 pm at night. Kai had almost expected that he would sleep the night through, but he was glad that he wouldn't have to cook the dish a second time –it was starting to look slightly lumpy.

Rei had sat himself up, and already looked much better. He was a fast recoverer, Kai knew, from the previous injuries, even though many of the When Rei took the spoon though, his hand was trembling so hard that he had to try again. Determinedly he took the spoon and drank a little of the congee but it wasn't long before some spilt onto the tray.

"Open your mouth," and it was an order but Kai's eyes were soft. Rei pouted, but opened his mouth, rather like a bird opening its mouth to retrieve food as Kai placed a spoonful of congee into Rei's mouth. Rei winced as the overly hot substance slid down his raw throat coughing just a little as it did so.

Immediately there was a hand at his back, rubbing away the nuisance. The next time Kai held out the spoon he'd blown a little on it and rei smiled, albeit with fatigue, whispering a little 'thank you'. Gradually, bit by bit the congee disappeared and soon the bowl was empty. Kai nodded with approval, as he held out the last spoonful.

"One more."

Kai said this with a little encouragement in his voice and Rei hid a grin with difficulty. Taking the spoon in his mouth, he swallowed the lat bit, but as soon as Kai took the spoon away he made a small, protesting sound. He held Kai's wrist in place weakly, then proceeded to lick the spoon clean, tongue scraping and sweeping the cutlery piece spotless slowly before letting go.

Kai took the spoon away with an amused touch of the lips though for some odd reason his breathing was just that tad bit shallower than usual.

"Hungry?" he asked, humor present in his voice. Rei shook his head. "Tasty," he said in his reply, licking his lips –and making Kai's eyes shift that little bit more. Rei quirked his lip a little mischievously as Kai swept the dishes off into his arms, taking them to the kitchen.

He slipped back down under the covers, his eyelids already slipping over golden orbs, as Kai turned around. The captain's lips curved upwards, talking quietly before he exited out of the door.

"I'll cook some more then."

Even in his dreams Rei smiled.

-

The next morning dawned bright and clear as usual, the sunlight bouncing and reflecting off pure, white snow –which was not usual.

That said, it was, of course inevitable that at precisely 7 am the doors of Takao's dojo would burst wide open and a navy haired boy with his wheat blonde companion would tumble into the snow. Laughing wildly with abandon, they rolled around in the cold, fluffy substance. A while later they called out to the two older bladers they spied in the large entrance.

"Come on, Kai! Get out here!" yelled Takao loudly, in the direction of the house.

From the (safe) thresholds of the dojo, Kai shook his head as he supported a wrapped up Rei who was laughing freely. Kenny too, was standing with them, although slightly away.

"Aw, come on, please?" whined Tyson, as he stomped a little towards them. "It's Christmas!" Kai shook his head again, and the two bladers already in the snow pouted.

"Oh, well," said Tyson, shrugging. He took a little bit of snow into his hands then looked at it thoughtfully. Almost experimentally he balled it up and then threw it into Max's face.

"Hey!" Max took up some snow, and a snow fight quickly escalated.

It was approximately after the two younger (though not youngest, that was Kenny) Bladebrakers were simply rolling around in the snow that one single, powerful cry echoed through the dojo.

"Come and get it!"

It was Hillary's turn to cook, and although not fabulous, she was clearly the best cook in the house next to Rei and Kai (though the others did not know about the latter one). Therefore the other two were quickly abandoned in favor of filling empty stomachs. The older two had already eaten, Kai not saying anything but eating congee along with Rei to show support. Rei in turn hadn't said anything, only silently appreciating the gesture.

They stood, still standing companionably at the doorway, before Rei broke the silence.

"Come on, you know you want to!" said Rei, elbowing Kai gently in the ribs. He waved towards the beautiful snow that was tumbling down in distant far off sheets. He would have gone himself, but really, he didn't have any choice –he still didn't have much strength in him although he was really much, much better.

Kai grunted softly.

"Come on, Kai!" Rei said. He looked at the other blader expectantly. When his captain did nothing, he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders tighter around himself with determination, then pushed Kai out in the snow.

Startled, Kai turned and caught Rei's arm, pulling his friend along with him. Lying next to each other, they smirked a little, then let their mouths relax into soft grins. Rei sat up, and to Kai's amusement, started building a small ball in his hands of some sorts.

"What are you doing?" he asked, picking up a random stick and putting it in his pocket.

"Building a snowman." He said, quickly making another of the said sculptures. They were rather small, and it was quite obvious that this was because of the blader's lack of energy.

"I've never done it before." Kai said this suddenly, and Rei turned to look at him in surprise.

"You've never made a snowman before?" Kai shook his head, and Rei grabbed his hand. "Then we'll just have to make another then!"

He grabbed Kai's hands, holding them in between his weak shaking ones, and made him shape a ball of snow, the biggest yet. Kai looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, and felt something inside him warm at the sight of the concentration in Rei's face. He and the neko had managed to make two large balls of snow, and Kai placed them on top of one another.

Rei grinned at this voluntary moment, and looked around finding a stick or two. Picking up only one, he was about to hunt for another, when a hand touched his arm and he turned. A stick waved in front of his face, held by none other than his captain. He smiled, then stuck his stick onto the left side of the snowman, indicating with signs, signals and motions for Kai to do the same. Then together they took two stones that Kai magically produced out of nowhere and a string that had unraveled from the inside of Rei's pocket, producing the face.

Kai stood a little behind to look at their handiwork, thinking it done, but by the look on his team mate's face, it was not so. He watched with interest as Rei twisted the sticks that represented arms around a little so that each and every stick was touching.

Kai realized that from far away it would look like the snowmen (or women?) were holding hands.

They stared at their work, Rei obviously finally satisfied, and Kai strangely satisfied too, for something that was just a bunch of snow.

Then Rei lay down, plopping himself in the snow. Then he waved his arms and legs about, giggling, and Kai smiled softly at the rather childish sight. He knew that Rei would never have really done this in front of the others, and after thinking a moment he hesitantly lay next to his friend. Rei looked at him then, smiling widely, and in a show of defiance –though he still lay there –he placed his hands behind his head.

Rei burst out in peels of laughter.

Kai looked at him bewilderedly. Rei giggled a little and smothering his laughter temporarily behind one hand, murmured. "Your arms, you made a snow angel."

Kai looked at him askance, then as if he was insane. Rei laughed even harder. "It's true! You made a halo! Behind your head!"

Kai rolled his eyes, but didn't swear as he would normally do. Somehow, out here, he didn't want to taint anything. "But don't they need wings?" he enquired, though it was not nearly a comeback.

Rei thought for a moment, Kai watching his golden orbs grow a little distant as he stared into them. Then they softened, and Rei spoke. "Well if I've got the wings and you've got the halo then we'll just have to share, won't we? Half it and help each other?" He said this quietly, mysteriously, and smiled softly, one of those rare secretive, yet open smiles that Rei gave to so few people.

Kai stared a moment, then nodded, smiling also.

Lying in the snow, they lay, exhausted, a little bit of snow on Rei's face. There was silence, peace for a moment. One moment in the world where everything was tranquil, everything was still.

Then Rei sneezed.

It was a cute sneeze, but immediately Kai sat up, looking Rei over rapidly, checking that he wasn't building a fever again. Unaware that he had made another print in the snow that joined their little snow drawings together.

"Oh, Kai, I don't want to go back in yet!" Rei whined, tired of staying in one room for so long.

"You're not well yet," stated Kai. He started helping Rei up, and the neko resigned himself to the order, but winced as he lay pressure on his leg. His body was still tired. Kai caught the flinch, and sighing softly, bent down, and waited patiently.

Rei looked at his captain's back, now extremely confused. "Kai?"

Another sigh, that produced a little white puff of air. "Get on my back."

With awe, Rei did just so, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck and placing his coal colored head next to Kai's two toned one. Kai got up, shifting to adjust their weights, but trying not to jostle Rei too much for fear of pain. Then they went towards the dojo s doors, Kai carrying Rei as if he were nothing. Fortunately they didn't bump into anyone –Kai didn't want his image destroyed –and Rei was set down into an armchair safely, with Kai bending down in front of the said piece of furniture.

Silently fetching a cup of hot chocolate to the neko and one for himself, he sat on the arm of the chair, and they talked quietly to each other, using few words, but many gestures, their conversation not of mainly terms, but of actions.

Outside the window three miniature snowmen guarded the dojo diligently, standing next to the shadows of two angels that were holding hands.

* * *

_**A/N: Check in next week and the week after because I have a Christmas present for you guys!**_

Responses to Reviewers: stunstar: Why, thank you! I think your reviews are wow!

everybodys-fool: I really hope you don't cry...it gets kind of hard to read the fiction if you do, and it's not really good for your skin.

ProzacFairy: LOl..I was hoping it would be.

alysei: I liked this chapter even better...-coughs-

lurkindarkness: Neither, although they would be something to stop authoresses in their tracks. Firstly, the story's not nearly over since I haven't even had them get together first. Secondly I form attatchments to my characters! Too hard to kill them off...

KaeiKon: Oh, Tyson didn't blackamil! But, no, they didn't wake up that way. Kai had to find soemthing to eat for the tiger.

dark-night-sky: LOl, hope your writer's block wears off soon!

KawaiiYouKai9157: I would never do anythnig really really bad to Rei...well, not potentially killing off anyway. Oh, never mind that didn't make sense.

Reis1Girl: Thank you! All due to the muses and Rei and Kai naturally!

Echo in the Dark: -Gives out applause accordingly- Thanks for the long compliment! It really boosted me up...lol...Kai didn't swear either!

Addanight: Now that was the best compliment I ever had apart from the one which had my reviewer telling me that I had her running out of her office crying. And that was an HPDM fic. I can definitely understand your review! Your English isn't that bad, unless of course, you are English, but even then it's still pretty normal. I'm not too sure about everyone liking my fics though! Although I do hope so, there are some much better authoresses than me!

JJ CJ: You just realised? Lol...remember? You had my HPDM fic Cygnus Melancoryphus! And 7 sins now...poor thing!

BloodyShadows: I'm a procastinator too, but I'm trying to break the habit! Not quite successful, btu getting there! Hope you like this chapter...heh, I'm greedy! I want you to like all the chapters!

Sangus-chan: I'm glad! Have you written any stories that are yaoi?

Your Haunting Dreams: This happens next! Lol...

Waterspirit1: I'm dreamind of a White Christmas...lol! I always loved that song...and I guess it partially influenced the fic, apart from cute small snowmen. I always liekd those jsut as mucha s the big ones, and the angels just stuck in my head!


	10. Chapter 10

**_

* * *

_**

**_ACROSS THE PAGES_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Dedicated to Only Secret, my best friend who has been wronged. Do not worry, we know that you are still the sweet girl that became our friend only two eyars ago...and still has her hooks in our hearts. Know that...and know that we, even if alone, shall stand with you, by you, and in any position except away from you. Have faith.**_

CHAPTER 10

It was with much energy, and much well-founded panic that the Bladebrakers greeted the Christmas holiday. All of them had jobs to do that had been strictly assigned to them by Rei, who had seemingly taken complete and utter charge of the household.

Kai had ordered Rei's withdrawal from the kitchen at first, but, many demands and pleas and claims (that Tyson and Max wouldn't have been able to do much of anything anyway) later, he was soon persuaded otherwise.

This rather surprising co-operation from their red-eyed captain (he'd been quite overprotective over Rei for quite a while) and largely due to the fact that all the blader teams were coming over.

Yup. All.

Majestics, All-stars, Saint-Shields, Blitzkrieg boys, F-Dynasty, King and Queen, BEGA League, Team Psykick, Barthez Battalion, _everyone_ was coming over for Christmas.

And Mr. D had only told them the day before.

Nevertheless, with incredible presence of mind, Rei had calmly and collectedly assembled the team together to do their tasks, instructing them carefully over the two days. Tyson was to chop the wood for the fireplace and, with Max's help, bring in the big fir tree. Max was to buy all the ingredients necessary, also setting tables and piling up sleeping beds for the guests –who were all sleeping over come Christmas Eve and Christmas night. Kenny had been graciously asked to stick to Dizzie and to basically attack the surrounding hotels for rooms, as well as arranging many other little details that Rei had managed to think of, such as the next few days' weather reports, which he requested Kenny to email to the other teams, and the transport systems from the airport to the dojo. Hillary was to do the fast-paced shopping that was required to shop for all the decorations, and was also to decorate the house.

Kai and Rei stayed in the kitchen, where Rei had studiously ordered the captain to chop vegetables, and bring bowls, plates and cutlery to him in a rapid succession. Kai, who had been rather astonished at the level of manipulation that Rei had executed with the team (flattery, in the case of Hillary and the Chief, and emotional blackmail in terms of dessert to Tyson and Max) had literally blindly served the normally rather docile neko. He now understood exactly why the calm sweet looking team mate he had, had used to be a team captain. Had left a team so vicious that it had managed to get to the world championships, even without Rei.

In four hours, on the morn afore Christmas Eve, Rei had already managed to get three quarters of firewood chopped up, Hillary to get all the shopping done, Max to buy/order all the necessary ingredients, as well as Kenny to arrange the entire transport system for each and every guest that they would have in the house, including the hotels that they would stay in afterwards _and_ the weather reports notwithstanding, while Rei had managed, with the assistance of one Kai Hiwatari, to clean the entire house, get the turkeys' (there were too many people to have just one) stuffing sorted out and the chestnuts and apples for roasting piled near the fireplace.

Six hours later and the firewood was collected in one neat pile in the woodshed, the fir tree dragged in and safely erected in the living room, everything that had to be kept cold, put into the freezer, and every ingredient that had to be chopped up, chopped up. Sleds, sleighs and skates sat at one side of the yard, covered with a sheet of tarpaulin, and all _tagamis_, sleeping beds, pillows and whatnot was piled at one side of the sitting room. Most of Rei's desserts and exotic mixes of food had been mixed or whipped up, ready for instant cooking the morrow.

Everything looked wonderful; the bladers themselves, however, looked just plain exhausted. Nevertheless, Rei, with a cheerful smile, and a quiet sort of cheer in his voice, managed to rile them up for the following morning, presenting them each with a hot mug of cocoa whose origin Kai still had trouble remembering about.

"You've done a good job! It's not done yet, troops, but we're strong, and how many days is it Christmas a year?" he asked. He said it with such positivity that the team already looked inspired, Kai thought.

And already the house looked Christmas-like, as Tyson lit the fire in the fireplace, and Hillary hurried to find enough towels and toiletries for their guests. Kenny had been instructed to decorate the garden a few hours ago, as Rei had decided that the computer genius needed a little, if not a lot of fresh air. Max had been assigned as lookout.

Suddenly, as the Bladebrakers finally finished putting the finishing touches on everything (Rei included, as he fished out the Christmas stockings that he had been sewing names on for that very morning), there was a shout. As Rei quickly whisked the stockings out of sight (noticing with amusement that Kai had been staring rather perplexedly at the sheer amount of red still on his lap), there was a bombardment of cold winds and breezes, and Kai quickly whisked him off to a warmer corner, glaring at the dojo's entrance.

As many came in, there was a universal shout from the Bladebrakers: _"Shut the door!"_ As they followed orders, each and every blader looked around them, and gaped.

Somehow Rei had managed to decorate the household while Kai had turned his back on him –which in itself was quite a miracle. The fact that the entire dojo looked like some kind of winter wonderland, was, however, something else entirely.

Then there was a squeal and a shout…at least, before Rei turned around.

Rei smiled innocently as both Ozuma and Julia got caught in his little mistletoe trap. It had been very easily set up…the cage that Rei had bought had been set to go only when a certain remote control's buttons were pushed. Rei fingered that very remote control innocently in his hands…it was the one time in the year where he could be openly sneaky and surprise everyone while doing it. And he was planning on doing just that. Most of the bladers turned, as one by one, each and every one of them noticed the couple's predicament. Most of the more observant bladers, had noticed the two bladers' attractions to the other, but neither had done much. Ozuma was not used to emotion-related approaches to other people, and Julia was the same. For though both were incredibly tough in the blading field, they weren't used to dealing with things that were outside issuing orders and planning out strategies etc.

He watched, not surprised, as Ozuma made the first move, kissing Julia on the cheek gently. He groaned inwardly to himself, and started thinking of another plan –when Julia, huffing a little in dissatisfaction, tilted herself upwards and kissed Ozuma on the lips. He watched, surprised at the action, this time, and grinned.

_You go girl, _he cheered quietly.

As the two finished their 'little' kiss, he slowly led every blader in the room into a loud and lively applause. The stripy-haired bladers blushed then, and Ozuma, holding Julia closer to him protectively, semi-glared at Rei. Behind him, Rei heard Kai chuckle at the absolutely guiltless blink that Rei decided to perform for the two lovebirds' sakes, while the cage went up as Rei pushed another series of buttons on the remote control behind his back.

Only aqua eyes noticed how Kai's own crimson followed Rei relentlessly around the room.

As they laid down onto the tatamis that had been provided, and drank part of the apple cider or hot chocolate that Rei had provided. A lot of the bladers were reclining into the arms of their lovers, while still more were chatting with their friends. Keen golden eyes scanned the living room, smiling a little whenever they saw someone who was trying to place a 'secret' gift under the Christmas tree that Rei had hurriedly decorated in the last few minutes.

Soon the room fell into a comfortable silence though, and Lee, breaking the noiselessness, spoke to Rei. "You decorated?"

Rei smiled. "Yeah, recognize it?"

Mariah spoke up: "How could we not recognize it? Brilliant as usual," she said, her voice imitating mock-jealousy. The rest of the bladers spoke up.

"You decorated this?" asked Mystel skeptically. Rei nodded.

"Knew it wasn't my brother," said Hiro jokingly –he was the eldest in the room, as the adults had decided to clear off for the night so as to 'make room for the lil dude youngsters, o' course!' (Old Grandpa G had said this on the way out to Mr. D's limousine). There was a protest from Tyson as everyone burst into laughter.

"Though," added Tyson, as everyone calmed down. "We wouldn't have done it without him."

"Yeah, there was only one day to do it in," said Max, in his explanatory way. The other bladers looked at him in horror.

"One day!" said Oliver, stating everyone's opinions for them. "Sacré bleu! I would never have been able to do so!"

"We had Rei's help," said Max, obligingly. "Man, it was like he suddenly manned the ship, so to speak," he said, doing his –as many people labeled it– Maxie-grin.

Everyone looked at Rei with interest. He was seated, amongst many cushions, on a pure white tatami. He smiled placidly, although there was much hidden behind that smile…"It was not much," he said, protesting. "I am rather used to it."

"Pfft…" said Kevin suddenly. "You were always too modest." The White Tigers nodded wisely. Rei blushed a little.

There were roasting apples and chestnuts at the fireplace. Cider had been passed to those who wanted it.

"If you're worrying about the food, don't. You know it's completely fruitless." Rei grinned. He turned around.

"I know," he said. Kai raised his eyebrows.

"You do?" Rei nodded. And yawned. Kai caught on it quickly.

"You need to go to bed." Rei opened his mouth reproachingly. Kai had already beat him to it though, as he raised his voice.

Following the instant tone in Kai's voice, which ordered immediate execution of orders, everyone was in bed in six minutes. Rei shook his head, amused despite himself. Sleepily, he said 'good night'.

He could have sworn that Kai replied the same.

-

The next day, there was much excitement when Rei -who had woken up early only to find Kai, mock-tapping his foot at the bottom of the staircase- and Kai had dragged out the sleighs and sleds and ice-skates. It had taken everyone only half an hour (quite a miracle if one took into account the fact that the dojo was now full of fifty teenagers) to get ready and to get out.

Now, everyone was skating peacefully around the lake…or at least those who could skate. Yet, everyone was in much gaiety and there were many merry faces outside on that Christmas day. And with good reason; they'd all had a winter picnic outside (yet again, Rei had cooked this with Ka's help). Rei tried looking for Kai…yet he could not see the slate-haired captain anywhere. He remembered, fondly, the incident yesterday.

-Flashback-

Rei tilted back and forth as he tried to place the last satin star on the tip of the fir tree. His balance was still a little off due to his now long gone bout of pneumonia. He tiptoed a little, trying to keep his steadiness on the ladder.

He placed the star in it's place…

…and promptly fell off the ladder.

Golden eyes widened in surprise, startled at the lack of solidarity that his feet had felt only a fraction of a second ago.

Then, strong arms surrounded his lithe body and he was lowered to the ground safely, slowly. He turned around, as warm hands fell away from his waist, and found himself staring into crimson eyes, reproachful but strangely humored as well.

_Don't do that again,_ they seemed to say silently, and Rei nodded, beaming at his captain.

-End Flashback-

He smiled for what felt like the millionth time that day: yes, Kai was surely softening up. He smirked as he wondered how the captain would have reacted had he been privy to Rei's thoughts a second ago.

Rei nodded quietly to himself, entirely satisfied at the scene in front of him. It had been quite tiring for him to resort to his old days as an apprentice chef, and he had dabbled in his old skills as an assistant of the hotel manager. It was all quite worth it to see all of them enjoying everything though; even if he would never speak of his weariness to his captain.

He snickered as Mariah fell and Spencer caught her. They'd bumped into each other when they had been checking up on him, he knew, and Mariah had had a crush on the blonde ever since. He chuckled again, as his sharp eyes found the innocent looking stone that he had tossed one minute ago at Mariah's ice skates.

"Was that necessary?" came a drawl behind him, and he turned, smiling wickedly.

"Their lovey-dovey dancing around each other was quite ridiculous. I thought I'd do everyone a favor," he said, blinking his eyelashes for a naïve effect. "Don't you think so?"

Kai sat down, smirking, as usual. "True, but couldn't you have used a more 'traditional' approach like you did to Ozuma and his girl?"

"Her name's Julia," said Rei automatically. He knew that Kai knew all of the bladers' names, and Kai knew he knew. It was a little habit and a game to them both though, and they kept it up as a sort of running joke. "And, really Kai, I wanted to try something a little more…conventional," he said, drawling a little.

Kai snorted. "Show off."

Rei smiled peacefully. "Naturally."

They looked on, as the other bladers made slight fools out of themselves, only some skating gracefully on the ice. Rei watched as Tala, one of those few, skated past them backwards, red hair being played with by the wind.

"He would fit quite well with Bryan…" Rei mused suddenly. Kai laughed, and Rei almost ate some snow as he fell backwards, so startled was he. He gaped. "Kai!" he said, the only thing he could say.

"They're already together." Kai said this with a smile hidden in his voice. It was the warmest that Rei had ever heard him, and he looked at the other.

"You really care, huh?" he said.

Kai looked at him sharply. As Rei only looked at him steadily, then back to the two who were now skating around the lake together, seemingly only talking, his eyes softened. "They were the first friends I'd ever had," he said quietly.

Rei nodded. He knew the protective feelings. He, too, had once been alone. He looked at his watch then; his, unlike the traditional kind, was tucked under his sash, and was shaped more into the fashion of a pocket watch. Standing up abruptly, with Kai's help, he yelled.

"Time for present opening time!"

Instantly there was a mad run to the dojo, with everyone tidying up in record time at Rei's commands.

Everyone was seated around the fire in approximately ten minutes. All in all, it was a very pleasant scene to behold, and a very special one. The bladers exchanged presents eagerly. Many laughed as they received theirs; others simply, but sentimentally tucked them in pockets and jackets carefully. Still others, like Tala and Bryan, touched fingers inconspicuously, as they opened theirs.

And then, there was Rei who only exchanged glances with Kai. Motioning to the red-eyed blader, he slipped his present to Kai into Kai's hands. He watched, as Kai unwrapped the little gift, uncovering two heavy metal bracelets, one black, the other silver. They had designs that were similar to fire, and Rei had known that they would suit Kai very well. If only because they were specially made for him…

He smiled, as Kai placed them on his wrists, and tucked them out of sight. When Kai did not meet his gaze however, his feelings started to dissipate. His feelings deteriorated further, as Kai made no move to give him a present of his own.

An unreasonable feeling of slight depression overcame him. Kai was not obliged to give presents to him! It was often that Tyson called Kai a 'sourpuss'…there was often reason to warrant that, so why would Rei be surprised?

Yet, he _was_. He was, because he had thought Kai wasn't so heartless. And frankly, he had thought, after the past few weeks, that Kai wasn't heartless, that it had simply proved quite the opposite. He tried, very hard, to smile.

It succeeded until everyone had left. He had let a few tears escape his eyes –though, it was funny, really, because he had never been so sentimental. He refused to allow himself to admit that it wasn't only the fact that everyone was leaving that made him unhappy –many were staying on at hotels other than the dojo. By the time that everyone had left, there was a pattern of footprints out on the garden…

It was only after all had left before Rei reached his room. Kai was already in the shower by then, and Rei tried to suppress the rather unreasonable feeling within him. It was then that he noticed the rather small package on his bed. Holding his breath he unwrapped it, whereupon a single leather string with a silver pendant whose shape was twisted and sharded into a tiger fell out, along with a letter. Opening the simple parchment, he opened it, hoping against hope for no reason that he could fathom.

_Rei_

_Merry Christmas. Don't ever get that wretched sickness again. And ignore the propriety._

_Kai._

Rei could only smile.

* * *

_**  
A/N: I am so sorry that this is so late. Broncitus and work kept me, but I promise that I will not abandon anything without word anymore. Please know that. **_  



	11. Chapter 11

_**Dedicated to: dark-night-sky, for panicking about me abandoning this fic. :)

* * *

**_

_**  
ACROSS THE PAGES

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 11

It was always hilarious on Valentine's Day. Even in a household of five boys and one girl, it was not normal.

Then again, this was no ordinary household.

It was the Bladebrakers' household.

And so, to suit the occasion, many flowers, gift cards and other various things had been sent.

…Many, many various things.

Therefore, it was a Bladebraker tradition to wake up late (Kai would always let them off on this one taboo day, if not only because it would have been way too late for them to start practice by the time all the letters and such were done), eat a good, large (especially so for Takao, as usual) breakfast, and then start in on their piles.

This year, in honor of the occasion, Rei had cooked up five dishes of scrumptious waffles, topped with melted chocolate and with carefully cut strawberries on the side. Each blader could only tell their seat apart by the beverage that was placed next to their plate.

Kai would always only have one mug of steaming black coffee. It had to always be piping hot, freshly brewed and in the plain white cup that Kai always silently persisted in using. It was traditional, it was useable, and it was classic. And besides, Kai claimed that the decorations on the side of the cup didn't make the coffee any more tastier anyway, so what was the use? And since Rei couldn't really argue…and didn't want to argue, he let it be.

Tyson, on the other hand, didn't mind _any_ kind of cup as long as it was there first thing in the morning. His beverages changed according to the seasons, mostly hot chocolate or apple cider (he'd gotten addicted when they'd gone to England, as did Rei, secretly) in the winter, lemonade in the summer, green tea in the autumn and all kinds of juices in the spring (although he claimed to love watermelon the best). His mugs were sports mugs, or, if there weren't any, the ones with the boldest or most vivacious colors on them.

Kenny, if he had pulled an all-nighter, was always remedied with a latte, or if incredibly stressed out, one of Rei's famous creamy mocha mixes. Then he was sent off to bed. Normal days, however, saw him with either a glass of water (typical of the statistics genius, who had run through enough numbers to know that that beverage was the safest) or, if he was feeling a little merrier, a glass of orange-mango juice. Statistic-filled, or info-cups, as Rei liked to call them, were what he liked to drink his stuff from.

Max, Tyson's advocate, loved all juices, although he also typically loved milkshakes (which had Rei shaking his head and Kai scowling the mornings that he did drink them). He loved cups and glasses of all shapes and sizes –but all of them had to have pictures, and most of them had cartoons drawn on them, or baby animals.

Hillary would normally come over from her house after breakfast…although today she had gone out with her boyfriend to the movies.

Of course, when Max and Tyson went into the room, Kai had already been seated where he usually was –at the head of the table (an unspoken fact throughout the team). And already, in front of each and every blader, was a pile of envelopes.

These were the preferred piles. It depended on the Bladebraker which they preferred first –the worst of the worst, the plain hilarious, or the friends-and-family Valentines. In each of the other rooms, there were different piles, according to items, and according to 'kind'. Tyson and Max preferred the outrageous, while Kenny seemed to want to get the most hideous out of the way, as did Kai and Rei apparently. The postmen (who received regular tips from Rei for daring to haul their fan mail to the dojo) were always kind enough to sort these piles for the bladers, and Rei always left a particularly big tip on the table.

Within minutes of chowing down the lovely pastries, Tyson was already opening one of the brightest envelopes in the bunch –colored a pink that could have rivaled Mariah's hair. Immediately upon opening it, he frowned in disappointment, taking out a positively fluorescent bunch of flowers, which glowed, and sang raunchy songs.

"Worse than last year, I'm afraid," he commented to Max with a sense of boredom. Max giggled, as he opened his, saying in-between random bursts of laughter: "Well, I don't know about that…"

Tyson glanced at the item Max was gingerly holding up, and promptly fell onto the floor.

Rei and Kenny looked on, gaping, as Max pulled an entire set of black, lacy lingerie out. On the top was a head band of white fuzzy bunny ears. On top was a single white piece of card with address, and telephone number.

By this time, Kenny though, had already opened one of his presents. And he too, promptly fell out of his seat.

The room was silent for a second or two, as its occupants soundlessly stared at the spiked leather thong that Kenny had unwrapped. Then, with extreme promptness, they all (except Kai) sat down onto the floor, and laughed. Laughed _hard_.

Kenny's face resembled a tomato for the better part of the morning that day.

-

Throughout the day all the bladers moved from room to room, each room containing one genre of letters. Hideous, romantic, actually possible, friendly fans, stalkers, unfriendly fans, yaoi fans, fans who wanted to be engaged to them, outrageous and the loved ones pile…these were sorted throughout the house, and the bladers could pick one up whenever they wished. In all actuality, the stalker ones were only read so the bladers could see if they could identify the fan; but otherwise those were left alone, while a standard 'I am sorry, but no' reply that the bladers had typed out yonks before, were used for the proposals.

Rei smiled, as he finally finished all his valentines. To be rather truthful, he had nearly given up; fortunately, by that time he had only had the ones from family and friends to open. He chuckled at the recipes that Oliver had sent him and laughed as he read the White Tigers' one. They had sent him a huge card, with all four scribbling on it, and even old village friends and elders had done so. They had put the village gossip down, and Lee had even put down Mariah's newest crush. Mariah had immediately scribbled it out ferociously, but luckily Rei had already known who it was. He remembered the Christmas holidays fondly.

"Do you want to eat out?" Rei looked up, startled. He smiled as he saw Kai's silhouette at the doorway, and glanced at the clock. Seeing that it was now nearing eight, he frowned; he couldn't possibly cook dinner in such a small amount of time.

He thought about Kai's offer. He hadn't eaten out in a long time.

"Where would we eat?" he asked.

"In this Italian restaurant. We can walk; it's not far." Rei grinned at this. He loved Italian.

"Sure, just let me grab my coat," he said. He ran towards his bedroom, and grabbed a rather thin jacket. He was dressed rather casually –not in his usual outfit, but in tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt. His hair had been in a ponytail for the whole day, and looking at his reflection in the mirror, he decided not to change it. _It would take too long to bind anyway_, he thought. _I'll just leave it as it is._

Coming out of his room, and joining Kai at the doorway (he was wearing a rather nice black sports jacket that the sponsors had given him), he turned as moans of protest and eager packing ups were heard. Rei turned around, shaking his head.

"But we want to _eat_…" said Tyson, giving a pathetic pout.

"But you haven't finished those Valentines yet," Rei pointed out, amusement lacing his voice. "You know we can't do anything else before answering them."

Tyson groaned, as did Max before they continued reading the still-rather-large pile of Valentines that still sat in front of them. For it was true, the reason that the entire team had put themselves through the tedious task of going through the fan mail on that day (Kai usually dumped his right down the recycling bins) was that the BBA had established a rule that every world-famous blader would answer their fan mail on V-day, if on no other day, as they needed the sponsorship from various companies to keep the events, as well as the salaries for the bladers, going. If not, there was a penalty of not being allowed to participate in the next event…and so every blader all over the world painstakingly answered their mail.

Both Tyson and Max watched as the two older ones exited the dojo. Kenny had long since departed, claiming that he had replied all of his by email –since the valentines hadn't been restricted to handwritten ones, this was allowed. They sighed, both at the same time, and then looked at each other and laughed.

"Do you want to re-locate?" Max asked, nudging his head to indicate the sofa.

Tyson nodded: "Sure."

Max nodded. "I'll get us some food."

He did, Max smiling rather shyly, and Tyson somehow not able to take his eyes off of that smile. They ate, talking softly, and throwing glances at each other that _could_ mean nothing…

Meanwhile, the two elder bladers had taken the keys, and had already turned the corner of the road. They walked along, silently, along the pathway. It was not an unfriendly silence, nor was it a tense one. It was relaxed, a silence markedly deserved of friends, a pleasant, companionable silence.

They entered the Italian restaurant, Kai pulling out Rei's chair for him. Receiving a smile in return, the slate-haired sat down, snapping his fingers for the menu.

Rei looked at him with amusement in his eyes. "Come here often?" he asked.

"Whenever I'm back in Japan," Kai said, nodding just a little. He watched, as Rei's eyes lit up when they scanned the menu.

"What would you like?" he said, a trifle curiously. He himself had been there so often that he had known immediately what he had wanted to have.

"Lasagna," said Rei giddily. "It's my favorite!" He calmed down a little, adding, "I'll have a strawberry juice with it as well, thanks."

Kai nodded, calling the waiter over. He named both of their orders, then settled back at watching Rei, who was admiring the scenery.

The tables were decked with traditional red-checkered cloths, each with three white candle sticks at different heights, centered at the table with a little cluster of flowers at the bottom. The lighting was dim, giving off a…well, somewhat romantic air. Although he was surprised that Kai would like such a place, he also semi-understood why. Kai was a person who respected traditions –even thought that there weren't enough of them –and this place was not only simplistic and clean, but classic in its old-time beauty.

He turned back around again, meeting Kai's gaze. "How did you find this place?" he asked, genuinely interested in the answer.

Kai hesitated. "On one of my walks the first year we met. I found this place when I was trying to get in out of the rain."

Rei nodded. Suddenly, the waitress from before arrived and golden eyes lit up as a steaming plate of lasagna slid down. The cheese on top was still melting, just how Rei liked it, and immediately he agreed that this was one of the best restaurants all around. Kai watched, amused, as Rei cut though the piece reverently, closing his eyes as he took a bite.

He opened his eyes, as if he sensed Kai watching him. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I haven't had some in quite a while. Would you like some?" he asked, eagerly.

Kai, startled (though he would never say so), shook his head.

"Oh, come on! It's one of the best things that the Italian invented. Have some," Rei said, already separating a piece. "Here," he said, offering the fork with the lasagna piece on it.

Rei watched as Kai inched closer. As warm fingers closed over his, he smiled at his captain's compliance. Completely unexpectedly, however, the captain _didn't_ take the fork, but took the lasagna piece into his mouth.

Wide-eyed, Rei watched as Kai played with the strings of cheese that came from the top layer with his tongue, trying to get them to get into his mouth. Finally finished with the piece, Kai leaned back into his chair.

Happier than before and not knowing why, Rei grinned: "See? Told you it was good."

Kai nodded; and at that point the waitress arrived again, holding Kai's dish. Again, there was a layer of cheese on top, and as Rei tried to tell what was hidden in the plate by the aromas that were creeping from it, he smelled…seafood. Then he watched as Kai ate, bemused at the way that he seemed to do everything in proportion…but in actuality, really adored the dish.

As Kai ate the pasta, he looked up. Rei sat there watching him, fascinated. As embarrassment struck him inside (just a little bit), he cleared his throat, raised his eyebrows, and asked: "Would you like some?"

He smirked, as Rei flushed. Hesitating just a little, he nodded, and Kai too, raised a fork. Rei repeated what Kai did, and as Rei pulled away, their eyes connected. Then, going back to their dishes, almost as if they had shared something between them.

"Did you like it?" he asked, casually. It was odd, but he found himself wanting Rei to say 'yes'…and as Rei nodded (with his mouth inconveniently full) he felt a sense of relief.

Normally, this was one of the only things that Kai would feel incredibly protective over. This dish was one of his memories, a precious one, for it was a dish that he and his mother had used to eat often, but he was strangely content, watching Rei eat part of the dish.

As they finished their dishes, they talked a little about both Tyson and Max…with a mutual unspoken agreement, revolving deliberately around the topic of the letters. Each enjoying the other's company.

They raised their glasses, and bumped them with a clink. "Happy Valentine's," Rei said, looking at him above the brim of his glass. Kai nodded, also drinking from his glass.

A few hours later, when they walked home, it was windy, and Rei held his jacket closer. He regretted bringing such a thin jacket, as he watched the leaves swirl around on the pavement. The thin, nippy breezes seemed to be penetrating his jacket only too well.

Kai watched the neko-jin try to hold his shivers in as they walked home. He knew that the neko had too much pride to accept his coat, but he did not want him to freeze. Kai was a little apprehensive, and had been left very cautious after Rei's little affair with pneumonia. After one more tremble made its way down the neko's body though, he could not do nothing.

"Here." Rei turned around, as Kai did, and gasped as smooth, speck-less white floated down and over his shoulders. It was only when he felt the flawlessness of the stitches did he realize that Kai had given him his scarf to wear.

He looked at Kai, stunned.

Kai shifted uncomfortably. "You're cold," he said, and looked away. Rei placed the scarf tighter against his neck, feeling warmer already.

"Thank you," he whispered, blushing a little. Kai watched him, as they walked on. As viewers watched the couple walk back to the fortunately-not-yet-famous dojo, many would comment on how they had not seemed to lack anything, although they certainly seemed different. Even though the white that many were used to seeing on Kai's neck was gone, its appearance on Rei's neck seemed to satisfy many, and no one who stopped them for an autograph (it was a must these days) asked them for the reason.

And as Kai and Rei found their way into their bedroom, Kai couldn't help thinking that Valentine's Day wasn't so worthless after all.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

_**ACROSS THE PAGES**_

* * *

CHAPTER 12 

Rei had woken up sleepily, but as soon as he'd looked at the calendar (as was his customary wake-up action); a big grin displaced the weariness still on his face. He brushed his teeth quickly,

Rei smiled, actually it wasn't really such a big day for the rest of Japan, but it was definitely a good day for him.

In China it was Lunar New Year, and everybody would be out on the streets, seeking friends and celebrating.

However, Rei wasn't in China, he was in Japan. The good thing, though, was that Lee and the others were visiting the next day, carrying goodies from the elders.

For now though, he'd have to make do.

He was already a little covered in flour, as he rolled little balls of dough in his hand. A large pot of sweet ginger soup sat on the stove, bubbling away, and two tins of turnip cake stood in the fridge. He'd labeled the necessary decorations on the door (all red, as was traditional for good luck).

Humming cheerfully, he finished the little balls, and with one movement, swept them all into the soup. Quickly he thought about what he'd forgotten to hide –he'd hidden away every single knife in the place, including the coffee maker and any shaving utensils he'd found in the house. He'd done everything he could think of, but he still couldn't remember what he had forgotten…

"Mornin' Rei, whatcha doing up so early?" Rei looked behind himself with a jerk. Hand scratching his head rather drowsily, Max looked adorable, standing there on the stairs.

"Morning, Max," Rei said easily. "I'm just making breakfast." Indeed he was, as he'd been smart enough to grind the coffee beans the day before (Kai's only known weakness was his coffee…it was also the one known thing that actually made the blader grumpier than if it were Tyson) and cut the cake as well.

"Oh." Max rubbed his eyes. He reached for the broom in the corner dreamily. "Didn't you clean the floor today Rei? It looks a little dusty…"

Rei smiled again, opening his mouth to answer when he stopped, thinking over what Max had just said. His eyes widening.

_The Broom!_

"Max, no!" Rei said, almost shrieking. He threw himself forward, almost tripping over himself, grabbing the broom from his blonde-headed team mate. Accidentally crashing into the wall, he lay on the ground a little while, trying to catch back his focus. Three tousled heads poked out from different rooms and looked down.

"Err…Rei, what are you doing down there?" said Tyson with puzzlement splashed all over his face. Kai raised an eyebrow, as Rei blushed at his team's scrutiny. He stood up, dusting himself a little bit, before saying a few Chinese phrases.

At the end of it, the other four (as Hillary had gone to a friend's house in France) looked even more perplexed than before, and Max went as far as to measure the temperature of Rei's forehead.

Chuckling, Rei translated his phrases. "I basically just said Happy Chinese New Year, and good health to you all; may all that your heart wishes come true."

The other bladers' eyes lit up in understanding. It took quite a while until all the questions were answered and all the traditions were dealt with (Tyson, Max and Kenny didn't want anything to go wrong for Rei, and certainly not to jeopardize any luck that was on their side in the beyblade tournaments), but eventually they sat down at breakfast.

They all sat down at the table. At least three of them looking at the bowls in front of them rather dubiously.

"Well," said Tyson trying to sound confident. "Rei's never failed us before, and he won't fail us now, right Rei?" he said, looking in his team mate's direction. Rei rolled his eyes, smiling, and nodded. Tyson, still rather hesitant, but determined to keep his reputation of the bravest of the bunch, took a bite out of one round glutinous flour ball in the bowl of ginger soup.

"Hey, wow, this is good!" Tyson smiled, drinking some of the soup. He played with the little dough ball with his tongue, not realizing the little effect that it had on the golden-headed blader next to him.

Max took an experimental sip. His blue eyes lit up. "Hey, yeah it is!"

Kenny, reassured, started to eat as well. Soon, however, they had finished, and Rei went to wash the dishes, rather peacefully. He had nobody to visit in Japan, or at least, nobody Chinese anyway, so he had planned to stay at the dojo and cook dinner. Disaster soon decided to give a visit, nevertheless, when Tyson inspecting his nails, decided to cut them. Two seconds later, Rei rushed from the kitchen in a flurry of hair and clothes.

"Tyson! No!" Rei shouted, snatching the nail cutter out of the blunette's hands. He breathed in relief as he saw that he had been just in time.

Tyson stepped backwards. "What on earth Rei?" he said, bewildered. Rei was about to answer when the doorbell rang. Loudly, and for several times.

Rei, whose eyes had begun to look rather wild, ran towards the door. And opened it…

And promptly got enveloped into a huge, bone-cracking hug.

"Rei!" As four pairs of arms decided to suffocate the blader, the rest of the team looked on, completely and utterly amused.

The four pairs of arms retreated. And Rei could finally call out names: "Lee! Mariah! Kevin! Gary!" He beamed.

Six minutes later saw him sitting with a huge package in front of him, as the White Tigers handed out sweets and candy and red packets left and right.

"We took a holiday over here because we didn't want Rei to miss so much. Fortunately we can get back home later and still not miss dinner," said Kevin, who had been rather calm this morning.

"Yeah? Well maybe you can explain why Rei's been acting so weird." Tyson said, Max nodding along fervently.

"Acting weird?" Gary raised his eyebrows curiously. "How?"

"What on earth are they talking about?" questioned Mariah curiously.

They recounted the events of the morning, Rei blushing a tint of slight crimson.

Lee laughed loudly, throwing his head back. The other three Tigers also laughed; Mariah giggling, Gary chuckling and Kevin pounding his hands on the floor. "Oh, man that is priceless," he said, holding his stomach a little in pain.

"What's so funny?" Tyson said, echoing the thoughts of all the Bladebrakers (except, naturally, Rei).

They explained, amongst much laughter, and soon the Bladebrakers laughed also. "So that's why you just ran up and grabbed the broom from my arms!" Max exclaimed. "I almost thought that I was dreaming!"

"And that's why you stopped me from cutting my nails! I nearly thought you'd finally gone insane, Rei!"

Lee nodded, still chuckling to himself. "And about the food….you should have trusted Rei from the start; he could cook village delicacies at the age of eight. Even if they were rather small in proportion," he said with amusement.

"Hey, I was only eight! I didn't think about how much everyone ate. If I knew there were people like Tyson around on the other hand…" he said teasingly.

Even Kai smirked on that one.

They talked late into the night, talking over many stories…even going over some Chinese legends for the curious members of Rei's team. Some of the time had been spent reliving general stories about Rei's childhood, and both teams had to roll around on the floor at his antics.

"I can't believe you asked that question!" said Tyson, holding his stomach. The White Tigers had just told the Bladebrakers about how, when Rei had found out he was a neko-jin (he'd lived in the village only since he was five or six), he'd asked the elders if he could ask a few questions. Smiling patiently the three had agreed, and consequently had then had cramps trying not to laugh at the young charge.

There had been "So…dogs won't bite me, right?"

And "I can still climb down trees?"

And, finally, the most notorious question of all: "Do you mean that I've actually been eating cat food all my life?"

Suffice to say, the Bladebrakers would not forget that one in a hurry.

Throughout the day, the White Tigers hadn't stopped smiling, even through the gigantic meal that Rei had still managed to cook up despite the short notice.

At nine, though, they had had to leave.

"We were already stretching it by coming here." Lee explained this as Rei protested the rapid packing that his four childhood friends had already carried out. Kevin, Gary and Mariah were already standing at the door. Even Kai looked slightly unhappier at the fact that they were leaving.

Rei nodded sadly. "Well, be sure to come again soon, yeah? I want to know the village gossip more often!" he said, winking at Mariah. The others laughed, and although the atmosphere was by no means happier, it was at least much looser. Closing the door, Rei turned around, and grinned (he had to) at the completely shattered looks on his friends' faces.

"Go to bed, it's been a long day," he said softly, pressing each person in the small of their back and their shoulders to get them moving. As soon as he saw that the three younger had disappeared up the stairs, he yawned, cat-like, and started for the kitchen. He hadn't had time before, to clan the dishes.

"Wash the dishes tomorrow, I know you're tired." Kai didn't have to specify what; the amount of cutlery and dishes used had already proven testimony to Rei's hard work started from days before.

Rei smiled: "I'll just go soak them; otherwise the bugs might decide to wander in." He turned again, getting one step forward.

Kai seized Rei's shoulder, turning him slightly. "I've already soaked them."

Rei nodded giving a 'thank you' smile, and they both went up the stairs together.

It only took them ten minutes to get to bed, but Rei had stayed up, brushing his hair. Kai walked out of the bathroom wearing tracksuit pants and a towel over his shoulder even though his hair wasn't wet (Rei had warned all of them in time). "I'm glad I learned more about you," he said, taking over the hair-brushing. Rei, relinquishing his hold on the brush, allowed himself to relax under Kai's administrations to his hair –the event had become a daily habit once both had found out about Rei's purrs.

Rei's eyes softened for a while, and he replied: "Well, next time we'll have to have a Russian festival then, won't we?"

Kai turned to look over at him, surprised. Rei stared back at him, letting him know that he understood what he had said, and that he had meant the connotations of it too. He reached out, after a while, for the lamp.

"Good night Kai."

Kai's hand stopped him though, and they shared a glance as Kai flicked the switches of both lights.

"Sweet dreams Kon."

And Rei grinned.

* * *

Replies to Reviews: JJ CJ: Yep, you did! -laughs- Yeah, I did switch...I guess it's because I'm just so used to using either that I switch between the two...hope you don't mind! You did that with your friends? There's no snow here in HK...apart from that one time in 1994 when the top of the tallest hill had some ice, I don't think there was anything that resembled snow ever! 

Fading Background: I am so sorry that these chapters were so late. There are 3 though, and they're each at least two times as long as my normal ones...which should gratify the person who once said that the chapters I update are way too short!

Kaei Kon: Could you translate the Russian please? -Sweatdrops- We're even with the snow though; I've only seen it twice (In India of all places and in Korea when I was six) and I'm afraid I get colds very easily so I couldn't do the random angel thing anyway...I'd love to though, someday! We'll compare notes?

Prozac Fairy: Thank you!

animeobsession: Well, if it makes you feel better...I couldn't read the review until much, much later...but I've taken the advice! **_I luff your reviews muchly too!_**

Little-Purple-Phoenix: UKL and I talk often about you...lol, so far we've both agreed that you're a very nice person. Any further, though, I'm afraid I'm not too sure...I don't know you very well, bu tthanks for the review!

Reis1gurl: I've done just that!

SpottedShadow2947: Thanks a lot! I rather liked the scenes too...lol.

dark-night-sky: Thanks for reminding me (actually at that time I was working on the Valentines chapter...which I'd finished straight after I started the Christmas chapter). I procrastinate alot too! I love my English, Philosophy and Econ classes, but I'm afraid the same can't be said for my math and Bio...and nobody's normal anyway!

Stunstar: I was _**really quite afraid that Kai was getting out of character in these 3 chapters**_...I've already restricted myself a little on the number of times he speaks...but darn! I apologise once again for the delay in updates, but promise you that hopefully nothing else will happen that will keep me from it ever again.

everybodys-fool: Oh dear. Um...I'm sorry? -ducks-_** Okay, I solemnly swear that I shalt not delay in updating chapters unless in condition of sudden death or injury. **_

Echo in the dark: I've got the lyrics, do you want them? -teasingly, naturally- By all means, please let me find all the mistakes in this! I'd love you to, so that I can improve. I hate those kinds of stories too, by the way. I actually tried to change the style of my fics occassionally, but unfortunately in long stories I still seem to revert back to my original -sweet and lovely- state. Oh well!

darksafire: Let's vary the apologies. This hand shalt not wrong thou blessed happiness again! There we go, a bit of variety. Anyway, I do apologise. I have 'onegai'ed! Wakalimasuta, doumo arigato gozaimasu!

WaterSpirit1: **_Did you guys actually like the Christmas surprise? Because not many of you actually reviewed. SO I'm not sure if any of you knew it was for you or not._** Anyway, I hope you _all _did! And thanks for the review...

tntiggris: Thank you very much! I feel incredibly honoured...it's amazing but I found my story on a c2 the other day and I didn't recognise it...I actually read the summaries first, you see, so it was kind of strange to se my own prologue!

skimmie: Rather commanding aren't you? Well, mam/sir I've done my duty and shan't neglect it again!

queenOFanime535: Thanks...the fic or me? Lol, just joking...

Neena14: I'm afraid I'm one of those slowpoke writers who likes every single event between the two to be danced around but completely significant, if you know what I mean! They will get some action later though...I'm afriad it might be a bit of a wait...however...but check in on the action between the others.

BloodyShadows: And I thought that prison was bad...apparently really really nice fluffy reviewers are even worse. That is not to say I don't want you to review! I love your reviews! Just that I feel like I've failed...WAAAAAAAAH! Okay, I feel much better._**  
**_

Colour Me Black: If guilt were a black drop in 100 ml of water, my house would be flooded and it's designers wreaked with grief about the damage done to the white wallpaper. Not a sweetie...more like a selective softie...only to Rei.

hoshicat: Hope you liked Kissing Santa Claus, then! I hoped that helped you make your decision in not murdering me with sharp glass-like weapons._**  
**_

flammes: Thank you! Here are...err...3 chapters? Eh, hoped you liked!

Ultimate Kai Luva: Sorry, I didn't really have time to wait until you'd editted everything. Next time, yeah?

A/N: Quick (eh…maybe not!) lesson on Chinese beliefs if you're listening...err reading… This is all based on my family (I'm Chinese) so ignore me if this wasn't what you learned in your classes, or isn't what you do in your family.

Most of what the Chinese do on Chinese New Year is based on its language, so if you don't get what the heck I'm talking about, just skip this bit.

The little balls of dough are called '_tong yuen_'. _Yuen_ means round in Chinese, but it can also mean 'finished' or 'whole' (tong just means soup). In the olden days, people used to rush home for this festival in order to eat this delicacy; if they didn't arrive, they were taken for dead (bear in mind that there were no telephones then). This was because in making this delicacy the family were getting together again, becoming a 'whole' again. In my family, big ones and small balls of dough are made, as they can symbolize the 'big ones and the small ones of the family'. They can be made with ginger soup, or as an actual meal (in other words, sweet or savory).

Three, eight and nine are lucky numbers. Eight because it sounds like the word 'luck'. Three because it sounds like the word 'live'. Five and seven and four are not mentioned on this day because five and seven are numbers which are part of the death rituals, and four has the same sound as 'die'.

Any sort of cake is usually eaten on the day because the sound for cake in Chinese (_gou_) can, if written in another way, also mean high. Basically the tradition for this is that people eat cake so that they get more promotions (_gou gou bou sing_ –or, higher and higher steps rise).

The decorations are red because I don't know why, but Rei would have hung the luck sign upside down as the word 'upside down' in Chinese has the same sound as the word 'arrive'. The sound is _dou_ if anyone is actually curious.

Rei was so panicked about the broom, because in China it's like 'sweeping the luck away'. He was also anxious about Tyson's nail-cutting, because it resembles cutting your luck away. He hid away all shaving utensils, simply because the word hair, in Chinese is pronounced _fat_, and this is the same sound used for the word luck. You can't even wash your hair on that day, which is why Kai doesn't.

_Li-see_ packets (or red packets as they're called in English) are always given to children, and oftentimes to anyone who isn't married.

And yes I know everything is a little bit rushed. If it compensates, this thing is twice as much as my usual chapter.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

_**  
ACROSS THE PAGES**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

It was starting to get rather annoying –the looks, the glances –

He didn't know what had happened on Valentine's Day when he and Kai were out, but suddenly Max and Tyson were completely shy at the mere sight of each other. It hadn't been really obvious before Chinese New Year, but then again, Rei had been way too hastled then, to take any notice anyway.

He knew that there wasn't really something wrong, per say, but definitely something different about the two of them. As he saw yet another bashful look, there was a pause before a blush appeared.

Rei's eyes sharpened. The same thing had happened for a continuous number of days already –and he'd be damned if he didn't do something about it.

_I wonder if…_

He shook his head.

_But no…it can't really be that…_

As he saw yet another flushed face though –this time with Tyson, he reassessed the arguments in his head.

_But maybe it's possible…_

With this thought in mind, Rei continued to act normally, and as practice came and went, he passed a little note into Kai's hands.

_Kai-_

_Can you distract Tyson? I want to try out something. It's nothing too disturbing, trust me on this. I just have a little theory…tell you later if you're actually interested…_

_Rei. _

Kai, reading the rather strange enigma that was the note, raised his eyebrows, as he was rather prone to do when he was skeptical of something. Rei, noticing the now rather familiar gesture (Kai tended to be rather skeptical of 'most everything), raised an eyebrow right back –used as a challenging gesture this time.

As the captain sighed –half with amusement and half with ill-hidden no-way-am-I-getting-in-the-way-of-_that_– he gave a thank you grin. It wasn't everyday that the captain gave a team member a go-ahead without knowing precisely down to the smallest detail what on earth they were up to. And Rei was well aware that he was the one who got most of those –even Kenny got little past Kai, and he was the Chief!

He had to hide the giggles that threatened to erupt though, when he and the others heard Kai's way of 'distracting Tyson'.

"Tyson, run four laps around the tennis court behind the stadium," Kai said, almost casually, from his place on the sofa. He was reading the newspaper, his crimson eyes scanning the columns lazily.

Tyson, looking at him in shock, spluttered. "Why?"

Kai glared at him. "Because."

Tyson gaped. "B –but…"

"Make that six laps," said Kai intensifying his glare.

"But that place is already a mile away! Just walking there will give me exercise, let alone running around the thing."

Glare intensified. "Eight laps," said Kai, placing down his newspaper and crossing his arms. Rei, looking on at the scene, managed to think that, if Kai had been a toddler, the whole thing might have looked rather cute. As it was, Kai was a teenager. And he looked nothing like 'cute'.

In fact, one would say that he looked rather intimidating.

Rei smirked. Time to get Maxie alone…

"Okay! Yeesh! I'm going, I'm going," said Tyson hastily walking to the door. "But can you at least tell me what the heck this is for?"

Kai paused, as the whole room looked at him. Rei included. As Kai looked at him out of the corner of his eye, Rei cocked his head curiously.

Kai opened his mouth.

"You're getting fat."

There was momentary silence before an utter upheaval occurred, with Tyson yelling at the top of his lungs. Rei shook his head.

_Trust Kai to think of this sort of distraction_, he thought, looking on with amusement. He watched as Max went predictably to calm Tyson –it was a normal thing in the Bladebraker household to see Kai upset Tyson. It was just as normal to see Max calm, or comfort (whatever the situation called for) the hot-headed boy, just as it was normal to see Rei do the same for Kai.

Taking the sudden look that Kai had thrown at him as a signal, he looked over at Max –only to find him closing the door to Tyson's back noiselessly.

"Hey, Maxie!" he called, silently thanking Kai in his head. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Throwing him a curious look, Max nodded. "Sure," he said giving a typical Maxie-smile: cheerful and friendly it never really failed to brighten up Rei's day –nor Tyson's, at least as long as Rei could remember. Walking rapidly, Rei entered his room, motioning to Max to sit on his bed. The golden-headed blader had hardly sat down before the interrogation had started.

"Do you like him?" Rei said, getting straight to the point. If he'd given time to Max to think up a good answer, he'd never get anything out of him.

"W-what?" Max stammered, looking at him briefly. Rei only took this as confirmation –there was a remarkably skittish way about the blonde.

"Do you like Tyson. More than a friend." Rei said this slowly, gently.

"I don't know what you mean," Max said, or, to be more accurate, stuttered.

"I think you do," said Rei gently. "You like Tyson in a much-more-friendly-way-than-friends way, and frankly, I think its fine." Rei accompanied his speech with a shrug.

Max stared at him. "You think it's fine?" Rei shrugged his shoulders again.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked. "I'm not insane, I'm not prejudiced, I don't think random human beings are dirty, and I think love is rather limitless." He tilted his head a little. "I think that covers everything, don't you?"

"But your religion…" said Max, confusedly.

"My religion tells me that everybody is equal and that everybody should be loved."

"Oh…" Max said, eyes wide. Then, in a matter of milliseconds, he threw himself at Rei. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said, and Rei, already completely engulfed, hugged him back.

"So I'm guessing you like Tyson," he said teasingly, as Max –after long, long minutes –raised his head.

Max only blushed in response, and before long he joined Rei (who had burst into laughter) into hilarity.

It was only after everyone was asleep that he sat on the steps of the dojo and grinned to himself. Smiling to himself gleefully –and rather worrying a few pedestrians that were walking nearby, he placed his hands into his pockets and whistled.

_Now I only have to find out about Tyson…_

He stood, heading back to the dojo.

_And then after that…Let Operation Get-Maxie-and-Tyson together commence!

* * *

_

**_Author's Note_**:**_ IT'S LATE AGAIN! I'M A TERRIBLE AUTHOR! AAAAH! I apologise and bow down for any distress I have caused with the exams and stuff that i have going on. Please forgve me. Even if I'm sort of hysterical right now._**

Replies to Reviewers: JJ CJ: I certainly hope that was a good thing to wake up to in the morning! It's something i aim to do; make your days better.

Stunstar: Really, you're Indian? I went to India last Christmas and it was absolutely FREEZING! Oh my gosh I didn't know that the place could be that cold...

Reis1Gurl: You just gave me a reason not to kill Rei off. Really. I like my life right now. And I don't particularly want to commit suicide just yet. Especially when you're all going to chase after me with weapons of torture in the afterlife for not continuing the fic.

Vivi314: I never really noticed that about my fic you know? Anyway this one ends with a smile too, but I'm afraid that's because I'm rather tired. I actually came back from a job experience today, which required me to write a whole load of reviews for different CDs, books, movies...the works. So yeah. But thanks for telling me something totally new about my fic! And I'm glad they're in character.

ProzacFairy: Thanks! I hope that means it made you smile!

dark-night-sky: -pouts- I want to eat cake too! I actually haven't eaten any cakes recently, though my friend baked one for my other friend.

darksaphire: Oh, I'm so sorry! I was really tired when I finally finished all three chapters, but really that isn't an excuse! I apologise profusely..I really do try and get my reviewers' names right! I assure you that they will hook up! Just not too soon.

animelover6000: I would never abandon a fic. But yeah!

Nkingy: Have done and will do. Thanks!

Saphira's Ember: I hoped they would: they really are almost my friends now. Thanks for sharing that with me!

Echo in the Dark: Really? Well I hope mummy dearest didn't ahve too bad a shock. Lol. I'm glad that I can make you guys so happy. As it is, **_there's going to be a chapter next Monday, as I'm trying to get back to the original schedule._** And oh yes, there will be drama in the future, but not the unrealistic kind. **_This story's gonna be looooong. _**

Danya2: Yes, I'm updating! I'm updating! I hope you see the same level here (I made Rei a little smirk-y this time round).

hoshicat: Yes, they're starting to talk -with body language! Lol...not the real talking yet however, so still some work to do.

QueenOFAnime535: Aww...I'm completely flattered -flutters eyelashes- Just kidding, I'm flattered but not in that way. Anyway I was hoping that the whole thing would turn out that way...

SilverMoonWolf: Thanks! I will.


	14. Chapter 14

**

* * *

**

**_ACROSS THE PAGES_**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 14**

If Kai didn't know better he would have been not a little alarmed at the fact that Rei had woken earlier than him. He did, after all, wake at six in the morning. As it was, he had found out days before that Rei _did_ _actually_ usually wake up earlier than him, but preserved Kai's dignity by going back to bed. That was the answer to the mystery cup of coffee that waited for him in the mornings.

He'd been half amused and half shocked when he'd found _that_ out, but had refused to let Rei 'coddle him'.

Besides, there was the rather interesting-looking note beside his bed to lift his worries.

Unfolding it rapidly –Kai was never a one to waste time –he allowed himself to read the contents.

_Kai,_

_I need to talk to you. I kind of need your help with something, but don't let the others know._

_Rei._

Looking at the note for a few seconds, he headed towards the one place that he knew Rei would be.

"Hey," he said, casually, as he sat down on the steps at the dojo. Rei turned to him; he knew Kai would find him, because he'd frequently seen Kai coming back from some early-morning training from this exact same spot. Plus he usually did his thinking here, or on the roof.

"Hey to you too," said Rei. They sat a few minutes in silence, before Rei opened his mouth again. "About that favour…" He hesitated a little, then decided to barrel ahead.

"It's about Tyson and Max."

There was a long pause, as Rei tried to test the metaphorical waters. "I'd like you to find out if Tyson likes Max back in _that_ way." He knew he did not have to elaborate –Kai was incredible observant in his own way.

Kai looked at him sharply. "And why me?" he drawled. Rei knew better than to underestimate the languid tones of the words –Kai's voice was often very deceiving.

Rei smiled. "Because you're the one that he would confide everything to. You're the one, next to Max, that he would admire most."

"And you're not envious at all," Kai said, after a long pause.

"Nope," said Rei, his smile growing even larger. "'Cause I know you deserve it."

Kai looked at him for a little while, just a little stunned at the quiet youth sitting next to him, then got up, heading back towards the dojo.

"Hey! Are you going to do it?" yelled Rei after him. Kai stopped, but didn't look back.

"Yes," he said, and entered the dojo. Rei looked after him, a little dazed, then grinned.

"Idiot."

-

It was mid-afternoon and the bladers were training yet again. Kai was training with Tyson –something that was not just purely accidental. Rei was training with Max indoors, and this had been the situation since the beginning of the session, when Rei had exchanged a little glance with him.

Through his own observations, Kai too, had known what was wrong.

Unlike Rei, he only took his sightings from the way that Tyson battled; Tyson his most of his worries behind a mask of smiles, laughter and gluttony outside of blading, but in battle there was nothing he could hide.

And by the look of the completely purpose-less random offence that he had been using lately, there was something wrong.

After the sixth beybattle that he'd won in a row, Kai caught Dranzer coolly and looked up. "You're not concentrating," he stated. Tyson looked up, Dragoon still spinning haphazardly in the dish.

"I—"Dark blue eyes looked up at him, haunted. Tired. Weary.

"You're getting distracted," he said calmly. "I want to know why."

Tyson breathed, rising up like the opponent, the champion that he was. And then, just as suddenly, he broke.

"Because I love him, okay?" he said, softly. "Is that what you want?" he asked, turning his head to the windows.

Even if Kai had hesitated before, in helping the couple, in helping Rei, this would have clinched it. This wasn't the Tyson that the Bladebrakers that his friends knew: a Tyson that was miserable, that had no energy.

He nodded a little absently then added: "You haven't told him." It wasn't a question, merely a statement that needed an added confirmation.

"No," Tyson said, sighing. "How can I? I have no idea what he feels for guys, let alone me."

Kai looked at him again; saw the exhaustion that weighed down on those shoulders. "Perhaps it would be better if you said…" he said cautiously.

Tyson shook his head, already retreating to the dojo. "You know it's hopeless."

"What if I made it not hopeless?" asked Kai quietly, though he himself also found his words outrageous.

Tyson stopped at the doors. "I'll believe it when I see it."

And then Kai was left standing, Dranzer enclosed in his hands.

-

"How did it go?" Rei asked, as Kai climbed onto the roof to his side.

There was a quiet that was interrupted only by swirling breezes.

"You were right." Rei only nodded. He'd known; this was just a verification.

"Well, what do you want to do about it?" said Kai after a while, watching the dojo door carefully. Actually he knew he didn't have to –the other three would stay inside –they would not be spotted unless by outside pedestrians.

Rei spoke, letting the wind run through his hair and clothes. Kai watched him, resisting the urge to grin a little as the neko crossed his eyes as he tried to blow a strand of hair. "Something. I haven't thought about what yet."

Kai nodded. "Let me know when you've thought of what it was."

Rei looked at him sharply. "You want to help?" he said, clearly not just a little surprised.

Kai looked at him, red eyes glowing in the moonlight. If Rei suited the golden sun that shed light that invaded every dark corner, then Kai suited the silver moon, which revealed things the sun could not; hid things that the sun knew not, until it was convenient. Until it was time.

"They're destroying the team," Kai stated matter-of-factly. "I won't let them do that." He stood, brushing the dust off his trousers, then headed back in, with Rei watching him wonderingly.

And found another note in his pocket later on, just before he went to bed.

_If Kinomiya and Tate don't get together fast, I will personally place them into a pool of sharks just to see them bond. Knowing the idiot and his unfortunate mile-wide streak of luck, he'd probably survive and somehow confess his rather sappy affections to the blonde. _

_That said, you better do something Kon, because if you don't I can carry out my threat rather easily and you know it. _

_Kai. _

_P.S. And never, ever tell the two bakas that I even said anything._

Rei let his face curve into a rather amused expression, then entered the house, only falling into bed after a successful bout of scheming…

* * *

  
Replies to Reviewers: queenOfanime535: You are? I'm glad, though I'm surprised. It's not really much. 

Soko: Well, I hardly think that Kai would have done it any other way. But yes, I was amused too!

Echo in the Dark: Well, I love long reviews, so I can't very well tell you to stop can I? Why were you checking in on the reviews, I wonder. And yes, this story is going to be looong, baby. Nope, sorry, I don't usually hint in my KR fics, because I tend to spill. But I did hint a lot in my HPDM fics…-laughs-

Animelover6000: I'm doing SAT I, SAT IIs (Eng lit, math, Bio, and maybe French), I.B. (Highers: Eng, Phil, Bio, Standards: Econ, French, Math Standard) a violin exam (5) a Japanese exam (highest level but one) and a piano exam (8) and GCSE Mandarin in November. I am SWAMPED. But I love this story, and I love my reviewers, so hey, what the heck right?**_ I will tell you that I am trying to get one every 2 weeks. I have no idea when this whole story finishes, but I am saying it will at least be 24 chapters long, and probably even more, because the lead-up to this bit took so long, It was only supposed to be 7 chapters before this, but I couldn't have resisted the festival trio chapters even if I'd tried, and I certainly didn't try. I probably won't do sequels, though it may have side-fics._** Hope you keep checking in though!

darksaphire: Did you roll on the floor or did you just giggle? How do you laugh anyway? –wonders-

NKingy: Are you so sure it'll become disastrous?

Stunstar: Well, we went to Delhi first then to Kashmir, then to Delhi again, and then way back to Hong Kong! I went sledging in Kashmir! And yes, I know that's Pakistan, but even Delhi was a bit nippy. And didn't I say not to worry about Kai and Rei getting it together, hm? I would never leave that couple stranded!

SilkYuzu: Oh hell, they're both hot year round, I don't care if they're mad or not!

JJ CJ: It's too bad that you had such a terrible day; I'm glad this fic cheered you up, and forever hope that it finds you on a bad day again! You like Pocky? I like butter cookies…especially ones with chocolate chips in them. Hong Kong chocolate chip cookies suck.

Hoshicat: How can you doubt me? Of course the couple was going to turn up this is me we're talking about! They're even more of a guarantee than KaiRei, because sometimes I'm tempted to pair Rei up with one of the other Demo. Boys.

Dark-night-sky: Don't let UKL see that, she adores Japan way too much for her own good. –covers mouth- Did I say that! I'd like to try that Sakura cake. Damn…AND you went to Japan! I'm going next year, so tell me some good spots, okay? And thanks about the comment on the story, I still can't really believe how many people love it. People abandoned my HPDM one so fast when I didn't update for so long.

Darktigeress: Yes, very typical Rei!

Reis1gurl: What did you get grounded for? I've actually never been grounded in my life, though my toys and video tapes were thrown out a few times. Quite depressing really. Hope you get out of your predicament soon!


	15. Chapter 15

_**

* * *

**_

_**ACROSS THE PAGES**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 15**

It was morning.

It was morning and Rei was pissed. He couldn't think of a plan, and really, it was bugging him to the walls.

He had presented the court that was his brain with scenario after scenario and nothing was working. He had whipped up every single dish that he could think of as a vent for frustration, but after finding out that even Tyson couldn't keep up with his constant cooking, he went to his last resort.

Throwing a fluffy white towel over his shoulders, he marched out the door of the dojo armed with a stick and nothing else. "I'm going out," he announced, golden eyes fierce, and proceeded to stalk past his rather stunned team mates.

"Wait, where are you going?" yelled Max, after him. He remembered the 'missing Kai' incident all too well, and he did not want to happen a second time.

"Towards the hills!" came Rei's voice. It already sounded rather far away, and Kai looked at the doorway sharply. Quietly he folded up the newspaper he had been reading, and made his way out of the dojo.

-

Placing himself underneath the powerful stream of water that pounded down on his back, he took a deep breath and crossed his legs. As the water cascaded down his hair, he relaxed, smiling minutely. He had missed this; in China he would just get out of the house and everyone would know what he was doing because they did it too. Here, although everybody knew about the practice, the people who actually practiced it were few.

Closing his eyes he could almost believe that he was one with everything around him; the wind rifting through his hair and the water flowing over his body. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to think up a way to get Max and Tyson together, but so far the relaxation he was sure he'd get was already seeping in and he could think clearer too.

He grinned as he remembered Max's face as he went out the door –he would have to pay him back for that. Max was always looking out for them, just as Rei was in fact. He wondered if Tyson knew what a prize he'd been given.

He chuckled, though he was careful to keep the water out of his mouth. If only Tyson prized Max as much as he did his food then there would be no problems whatsoever.

He continued along the train of thought he'd caught on languidly. He wondered if Tyson would prefer Max or food. He wondered which Tyson would prefer…and smirked.

_If Maxie features as Tyson's boyfriend anytime soon, it's going to be almost guaranteed that Tyson will use food as foreplay! Too bad Maxie doesn't own a bar –_

_A BAR!_

Rei started, almost falling off the rock he'd been sitting on. Scrambling back up again, and spluttering some of the water he'd gotten into his mouth, he smiled excitedly.

_Of course! The old bar cliché! Now who do I know that owns a bar? Louis! Of course! Why didn't I think of this before? It's not like it's a new idea either…_

He sat there thinking for moments –not realising that it was turning to one hour; then two hours; then three. It was only when a splash from down below rang through the silence and a stone whizzed past his ear did he wake from his 'trance'.

He turned swiftly, and catching sight of slate hair, gasped.

"_Kai_"

He was met with a smirk before losing balance and falling down the rock and into the water pool below. Crimson eyes widening in alarm, the shirt was thrown before a slight ripple in the surface of the water signified Kai's noiseless dive. It was only a few seconds before he found the neko as he felt around in the water with his hands, and in a mutual action (as soon as Kai realised that Rei could, in fact, swim), they both swam to the surface and towards shore.

Both panting, with Kai admittedly still scared out of his mind, they stood in the water getting back their breath. And then it was then that Rei started laughing. "Thank God tigers are one of the only cats which can swim!" he said, laughing, still clinging onto Kai's arms.

He was still laughing as Kai, in a completely irrational action, slid his hands down his arms, grasped his wrists, and pulled him flush against his body.

"K-Kai," he stuttered out as Kai placed his head on top of Rei's. The other blader's shoulders were tense, even though he still maintained the image of relaxation. After just breathing a little bit more, he looked down, into golden eyes that he had been so scared of losing. Rei had placed his hands onto Kai's shoulders, and they were both thigh-high in water, the water still swirling around them, coming to a stop.

"Let's go home," Rei whispered.

Kai nodded, and taking his hands away from the younger blader's waist, got out of the water. He turned and faced Rei again, reaching out his hand to help the neko. And took another deep breath.

Sunlight passed through his hair as he stood, white cotton trousers wet and clinging to his golden body, caressing his hips. Flecks of gold decorated the water around him, dull in comparison to his eyes. Kai had always known that Rei was slightly thinner than the rest of them, but with his hair down and invading the water with a beauty akin to those of exotic and impossibly poisonous snakes, he looked almost ethereal.

Rei grabbed his hand then, and automatically Kai pulled him so that he'd stepped out of the water by his side, fingers still linked as if in a dance. Their eyes connected, and then they let go, Rei gathering his towel, and Kai gathering his shirt.

They walked companionably then; Kai's shirt slung over his bare back while Rei's towel was on his back.

That night, they fell asleep facing each other; Kai surrendering first, then Rei , whose lips murmured a little something that he would forget he ever said the next morning, before he went to sleep.

_"I knew you cared."_

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: NKingy: If Rei had been a character in Harry Potter I would have been hard pressed to know where to look. Slytherin would be a good place, but so would Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I've always been a little biased towards him; I find it hard to give him flaws, but he does have some. Nevertheless, he is not a bad matchmaker!

Iluvbeyblade: Have I seen you before? I don't remember that username…it certainly describes me well!

dark-night-sky: Aww…you made me hungry! What am I supposed to do now? You know it's really strange, but I hate it when I have to cook for myself, but as soon as I'm given free reign, and it's optional, I just can't stop the itch in my fingers. How many days did you stay anyway?

Lurkindarkness: Hey don't stress too much about it. The time will come when you will learn stuff and impress your teachers so that they fall onto the ground and worship you. Obviously this is not the time. (This is my daily mantra, so please do not destroy the dream for me or I may very well break down into tears and have the water destroy the computer –which will result in more tears).

Prozacfairy: Of course, Kai secretly aims to make Rei smile, just like I do.

JJ CJ: I didn't really think about it that way, but I think I can see what you mean. And hopefully no one will take that as being egoistic, 'cause I REALLY didn't see that until you pointed it out.

Animelover6000: Were you the one who enquired about the lemon? I'm not really too sure about it…if there is one there will be one not posted on this site, but I feel like making it stick to the rating right now. Of course my feelings change from time to time, so right now, just shrug your shoulders, lol. **_And yes I know some readers are frustrated about exactly how slow this is going, but believe it or not this is actually faster than I originally planned it; I was planning a real let's-get-the-readers-to-see-the-relationship-build-up fic, and I want the relationship to be strong._** But thanks for the stress reliever attempt –it actually worked which is strange because the only stress reliever that works for me is usually sleep.

Skimmie: Yes sir/mam!

Echo in the Dark: Aww…I love your long reviews! They usually come at the most unexpected times (hey, I live in Rei's home city don't blame me on that one)at the most unexpected places and when I least expect it. And it invariably makes me smile when I least expect anything happy to come my way. But this one made me smile anyway. Is the image of a mother as a real live dragon universal or is it just me?

Hoshicat: Don't let Kai know you called him 'adorable'. As for the sharks…he's a Hiwatari, he's uber rich, he probably owns a few jet planes and I'm pretty sure there are some good old fashioned sharks in Australian waters.

Ceriadara: I feel complimented. I've been trying to challenge the hits on my fic that don't review for a long time now, and it's nice to know I finally got one. And I hope you're not feeling offended, because that was no attempt to make you feel like an object, just as a treasured reviewer.

Darksaphire: Really? My laughs sounds like I'm crying…which can be so awkward…anyway hope you liked this chapter.

Stunstar: No I didn't, but I do now! Sorry about Kashmir, I was a little confused you see. Although I'm wondering why Kashmir is so important. I loved your country though…everything was so colourful, and let me tell you the architecture of every single hotel that I went to was perfect! And yeah about the snail's pace…heh heh don't worry.

Darktigeress: yep! I was glad about the bonding too…and about Rei's first kiss with Kai -smiles mysteriously-

Hikari kanji: I thought your review was 'kl' too.

queenOFanime535: here it is!

Marz: For that ultra super long review alone I should give you an award! I loved the 'stop panicking' parts as well…and as for the letters comment –let's just say I didn't expect it like this either! But after a while of thinking on the plot, I realised that it would seem strange for Kai to write such long letters to Rei…he's supposed to be antisocial after all. There will be angst, before you ask, but it will only be angst. Though I can occasionally deal out tragedy, it's usually in the form of one-shots and I always give out warnings. As for the apologising chapter….think you can safely say that Rei thought it was brave and adorable (don't let Kai see that!).

I'm sorry you got so scared about pneumonia…I wonder why everyone was so worried? It wasn't even a climax thing, there was no build-up. How bad a writer would I be if I did that? I found the halo amusing too by the way, that's why I wrote it down immediately.

As for everything else…I can definitely say that you're very intuitive about my work! Please keep reading…it was an absolute joy to answer that review!

Reis1Gurl: I used to love math…now I hate it. It's so boring! Anyway good luck…hope the grounding isn't for too long

Beloved a.k.a. the Fool: I'm glad you're back! About the Christmas chapter…I actually did the latter half before the Chinese New Year chapter and the Valentine's Day chapter, but I left the first half until the day before I posted…which kind of made it super rushed. I reverted back to my childish stance then I think…I couldn't resist placing a little cuteness into it, though the mistletoe trap was a little hard to think up…I'd made up the fact that they got into a trap, but I can admit safely that the trap itself was rather clumsy –I kind of found it hard to write. Thanks for the compliments though!


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

_**ACROSS THE PAGES**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

There was something wrong.

Rei used to say this phrase right before something really did turn wrong, and Max was borrowing it for now.

That was because something was seriously wrong.

Kai and Rei had become closer than usual, and while both Max and Tyson had breathed a sigh of relief (as less anger, scowls and general glares were directed at them than usual), Max was a little more suspicious than his navy-haired friend.

Especially when that very weekend Rei suggested going to bar. He'd apparently had quite a few friends, who not only owned some of the bars around town, but could arrange quite a few non-alcoholic drinks for them as well just in case. Max had been doubtful about this (Kenny thankfully escaping to a friend's house halfway across the country for a well-deserved break after the King-and-Queen-and-Zeo-fiasco), as he had been to a bar a few times, but after Kai had used his all powerful persuasion powers ("What, Tyson, can't hold your own?"), they had all landed where they were now.

Zodiac.

A cool, savvy club only a few streets away from the dojo. They'd quickly yanked a table, and sat down.

And then in two minutes a waitress had sashayed her way over and plonked this drink in front of him.

The drink that was in front of him now.

The electric blue drink sat in front of him, elegantly garnished with a slice of lemon and cherry. Max looked at Rei bewilderedly. "What—" he started asking, just stopping himself from calling back the waiter. From the way that Rei and Kai had continued to chat quietly with each other, he had deduced that this was a normal situation.

"Oh, wow, already an admirer!" Golden eyes smiled at him, and Max looked at him confused. A quick survey of the two older bladers' faces had Kai raising his eyebrows.

"Well, aren't you going to drink it?" he said, gesturing to the –admittedly rather pretty– drink still sitting in front of him. Max looked at it doubtfully, opening his mouth; he had, after all been to very few bars, much less been hit on in one before either.

Holding the martini glass at its stem, he took an experimental sip, then drank some more, liking the cool, bubbly mixture that lay on his tongue. He opened his mouth to acknowledge his acceptance of the beverage:

"Well, maybe –"A tap on his shoulder stopped his speech. Slowly, the blonde turned around.

Short silver hair topped a pale face, with dark blue eyes that glowed. There was absolutely no doubt that the young man standing next to their table was a vision, especially in black, black clothing that had seemed that it liked clinging to skin…

"Hey, my name is Artan." A charming smile stretched across his face. "I saw that you drank the drink I sent you…would you like to dance?"

Max, too surprised to say no, nodded, stepping out onto the dance floor, not noticing the jealous navy that followed him. With Artan's hands on his hips though, he was quickly learning how to not make a fool out of himself.

Far off, back at the tables however, someone wasn't happy.

"I'm not hungry," Tyson said, fiercely. His dark blue eyes focussed on the pale blonde that was dancing with _Artan. _

Rei turned to Kai, who had risen his eyebrows at the incredible sight of a full plate in front of Tyson.

Max was oblivious though, as he started getting into the rhythm of the dance beat. Soon he was dancing faster, and Artan smiled. With a discreet look towards the table with a sneaky look in his eyes, he pulled Max closer.

Tyson stood up.

"That's it!" Tyson stalked up to the dancing couple, pulling the blonde away from the intruder. "You won't dance with him!"

"Why not?" Max said, spinning around. He scowled a little –he'd been having a perfectly reasonable time before.

"Because…because I like you, you're my friend, and he doesn't have a right," spluttered Tyson. He stopped then, frozen, as he realised just what he said. Praying to the heavens that the blonde hadn't noticed the first part of his speech.

Apparently, the heavens weren't listening.

"You like me?" Max asked this incredulously.

"Yes!" Tyson hissed into his folded arms. There was a grouchy pout on his face and wrinkles decorated his forehead. But even through that, Max could see the almost-heartbreak and rejection sitting deep in Tyson's eyes.

It was almost the most beautiful sight in the world.

And he was going to make it the most beautiful sight in the world.

Smiling widely (in what Rei would most certainly have called the Maxie-way), he threw his arms around the taller blader, kissing him on the cheek.

"I like you too!" he said in a rush, because after all, Maxie did hate prolonging anyone's pain.

And then two pairs of blue eyes had looked at each other, one pair in surprise, the other pair in growing delight.

"Thank goodness, I thought he was going to kill Matt for a minute there." The two pairs of blue broke away from each other's gaze, looking up at the sound of Rei's amused voice.

"What?" Max said, thoroughly confused. Tyson only gave out a low growl, as he spotted the silver haired invader that had been dancing with his Maxie earlier, leaning onto Rei's chair.

Rei only let loose another gale of laughter.

In fact, it took a few minutes before the neko was coherent enough to start talking again. "Tyson, Maxie, meet Matt, full name of which is Matt Marin Solvinski."

"Rei's cousin third removed, to be exact," interrupted…Matt

"Wait, Matt?" Max asked curiously.

Rei laughed again. "Wanted to think of the most terrible name possible, so we changed the name. Plus we didn't want his name to be associated with Tyson's anger or anything. We set up this thing to get you two finally together."

"You were ruining our practice sessions," Kai added in his drawl.

Max blinked in surprise, then threw back his head and laughed. Tyson was still pouting, but it didn't last very long, as Max leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They sat there laughing together, Tyson's eyes forgiving –though Max had realised rather early on that the possessive arm around his waist hadn't loosened up any –Rei telling them about the entire plot in between fits of giggles. Kai only gave an occasional roll of the eyeballs.

It was the following day that the letter came.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: anime6000: how about you just send what you've done to me?

dark-night-sky: I hope your neighbours weren't disturbed.

Echo in the Dark: YES! I would be really happy if you drew a scene! I wish I could draw anime... -sobs-

Iluvbeyblade: I apologise, but I HATE KAI/MAX! Thanks for the compliments. Oh yeah, ukl says she really does not like Hiromi/Kai. I agree with her.

chi no hana: hope you like the result!

hoshicat: just seriously. Do not tell him.

darkstaress92: okay!

Mimicking Karma: They didn't put that in the rules. Smiles.

Black-Dranzer-1119: Thanks!

darksaphire: Okay, thanks!

Blazing Phoenix L: Thanks!

The Laughing MAnn: I'm glad you liked the holiday ones. I'm glad that I live in HK!

skimmie: Okay.

NKingy: Lol, don't worry I can't draw either.

Stunstar: Great, I really did love India.

Kaei Kon: Glad that you could make it.

Prozac Fairy: Stating the obvious huh?

Marz: Yes, he took Max over the food. I hope that didn't sound like it did.

JJ CJ: It's getting there.

QueenofAnime535: What was the score for your softball game?

Neena14: Thanks, but I'm going to do it in my own time.

Dreams-of-mine: You know we're usually the ones who thank people! For reviewing! But thanks for your thanks!

flamehaze-shana: Why did you change your name? Thanks!

Reis1Gurl: NINE WEEKS? Whoa...good luck girl.

XxSuIcIdal LulLabyxX: Okay, hope you keep reading!


	17. Chapter 17

_**

* * *

**_

_**ACROSS THE PAGES **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 17**

Rei stared at the ceiling.

_Bladebrakers,_

There was a wonderful plain pattern going on there that he'd never noticed before.

_I am afraid there has been a recent change in the programme._

It looked quite nice really. He wondered what designer the Kinomiyas had employed to fix their dojo?

_Teams are still required._

He wondered whether you could get the same kind of design in China.

_However, there will only be teams of two. _

He thought of the airplane ticket that was in his drawer. He would have to check the time again later. He didn't want to phone in a taxi and then run for the plane that night.

_You may choose whether your partner will be from your original team or from others._

He sighed and turned over.

_Yours truly, Mr. Dickinson._

_YoumaychooseYoumaychooseYoumaychooseYoumaychoose_

_Therewillonlybeteamsoftwoteamsoftwoteamsoftwo…._

For the second time he wondered if he was making the right choice. Choosing Lee over the rest of the team. Over the rest of his team. Was he doing himself justice?

Was he doing them justice?

He heaved a breath. What's done was done. Now he had only one more person to tell before he left on the plane that night.

He groaned as he remembered just who that person was.

He had thought telling Tyson was bad. Telling Kai would be worse. He sighed, mentally preparing himself for the metaphorical stones that would be thrown at his head.

And even if he had come to tell Kai in the first place, tell him that he was leaving, he couldn't help feeling slightly hurt that Kai was going too. Which was being just utterly ridiculous.

Right?

Rei wasn't so sure anymore. He wasn't really sure about anything these days.

He knocked on the door in front of them.

There was a pause before anyone answered.

"Come in."

Wringing his hands a little nervously, Rei walked in. Kai was sitting on the window seat, looking out through the open window.

"What's the matter?" he said, not turning towards him.

"I—"

A pale face, complete with markings and one raised eyebrow, turned to face him. He placed his hands on the doorway.

"I'm leaving tonight." He looked down towards the floor.

"Oh?" He looked up at the response. Was he imagining things or was Kai's back a little more tense? He shook his head –of course not. He was imagining things.

"Where?"

Rei licked his lips briefly; they were kind of dry. "China. I phoned Lee –he's going to be my partner."

He looked up then, but Kai was already looking back out the window.

"Okay then."

A thought occurred to him, and, despairingly, he tried to get their conversation back into what it was, back into what they were used to now.

"Do you know who you're—"

"No."

His voice was starting to sound just a little desperate, he noted, and he pushed the tone under.

"Are you going to see me to the airport then?" he asked, hands making fists at the door unconsciously. He tried to make it sound like a joke. Slate hair shifted a little in the breeze.

Then:

"No."

There is silence, although Rei doesn't really think it is. Silent, that is. He can hear his breathing, suddenly harsher, and he can hear the wind coming through the window and, loudest of all, he can hear Kai's breathing, quiet and calm, not a bit affected.

After a little pause, he manages to extract himself from the doorway.

"Okay."

And then he walked out.

-

Nine o' clock.

He let out a breath of air, leaning back into his chair. His luggage was beside him. He'd been checked in, out and had even drank a cup of coffee. All he needed to do was get on the plane.

His eyes wandering around the airport he looked down a little in disappointment, chastising himself yet again.

_Why would he come anyway?_

"_Passengers for Cathay Pacific Flight CA 3490 first class passengers can now start boarding."_

He looked up. Then, turning around, subconsciously dragging his feet, he walked towards the gate.

"Rei!"

And snapped his head around.

Slate hair topped pale skin, and Rei could only stare as a _very_ familiar outline of a very familiar captain appeared in his eyes.

"How did you get in here?" Rei said, gawking as Kai reached him. He ignored the funny fluttery things that were residing in his toes and were now making their way up to his chest.

Kai pointed casually to a person behind him. Rei looked –and saw one of the top officials of the airport.

He rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" he muttered. He turned back to his team mate in front of him. He was panting –which was already unusual in itself –Kai rarely ran so fast that he had to pant.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, though a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. In response, a folded piece of paper was roughly pushed into his hands. He looked at it curiously, about to open his mouth.

"I didn't leave any—"

"Don't read it until you get on the plane," came the ruthless command, and Rei, more in surprise than submission to the order, nodded.

He turned away, albeit hesitantly, towards the gate. He'd barely walked a couple of steps before his sleeve was caught and he was turned roughly around again.

Crimson eyes stared fiercely into his, and he realised suddenly that Kai's move had been so forceful that he had grasped onto his shirt in the process.

He didn't let go.

Kai didn't object.

The crowds of people passed by on either side of them, but he waited patiently for whatever words would come out of Kai's mouth.

"Write back."

Rei's eyes softened, although inside he held back a few tears of his own. "I will."

"_Passengers for Cathay Pacific Flight CA 3490 please board at Gate 32 now."_

Reluctantly, Rei pulled his hands off of Kai's shirt. "I have to go," he said, a little sadly. He picked up his bags, pasting a wreck of a smile on his face. "Bye."

He was about to head off again, heart heavy, when arms flipped him around into a tight embrace. Gasping for air, Rei could only feel, stunned, as Kai gave him two air kisses on his cheeks; then, pushing his raven hair aside, one more on his forehead.

"Take care."

Then, with a toss of his scarf he was gone, leaving Rei standing, gaping in the midst of the crowds.

"_Passengers for Cathay Pacific Flight CA 3490 please board at Gate 32 now."_

Slowly, Rei turned around, heading towards the gate, where he numbly handed over his ticket. He was barely over the threshold of the doorway of the plane before he unfolded the piece of paper that had been clutched desperately in his hand.

_Rei_

_Take care._

_I'll miss you._

_Kai._

It was only after he'd gotten the newspapers that he wanted to read on the trip, and had been personally guided to his seat that (first class) and had put all his luggage away that his eyes brightened and he looked out the window seeing something that nobody else on the plane could see.

_"I will."_

_

* * *

_

Replies to Reviewers: darksaphire: Nice metaphor. Hoped you liked this chapter then!

Rena's Star: Thank you very much, I appreciate the compliment!

Satan's Kitten: Name suits you. Curiosity was almost a sin you know. But hey, here it is! Two letters, though technically Rei didn't write the first one.

ProzacFairy: Of course he's predictable. He's Tyson. Except sometimes he's so predictable that he becomes UNpredictable.

chi no hana: Thanks! They are cute, aren't they?

JJ CJ: Jeez, you have to be one of the most encouraging fans I've ever met! Glad I finished the 7 sins one, are you? Because new HP story's going to update itself two days later!

Echo in the Dark: Well you could have the one where they do the air-kissing in the airport, after Kai gets lost, when both leave the waterfall, when Rei si in Kai's arms at the waterfall...you would NOT suck. And I love you uber much too!

Dreams-of-Mine: Very glad to oblige, I'm sure! Rei is a very apt matchmaker.

Animelover6000: Thank you for reviewing!

hoshicat: Actually, that's already in a fic, though I can't remember the name. I think it's on hiatus though because I haven't heard of an update in quite a while.

Ultimate Kai Luva: Already responded to this sweetie. You know it's a garnish! And what do you mean 'thing'? And 'dehypified'?

The Laughing Mann: It's just I want to make it good for you guys...and I agree! THE JERKS!

Sa-kun: I'm glad you say that. It's kind fo funny, because I'm actually going to start on the REAL letters now, the ones on distance that everyone thought they were going to write at first but I actually started with notes...

kaisbeygurl: Thanks!

Mimicking Karma: Glad you liked it! I was actually afraid that it might have been too simple.

queenOFanime535: Well, I love having the other teams over, but they're going to play a big part later, don't worry. Besides that, I hardly think they can see each other all the time if they're in different countries and I wanted to focus it on Kai and Rei first. Oh, and congratulations on the win! You must be a great team member to have if yo're not used to pitching but you still won the game!

Black-Dranzer-1119: Well it's anywhere but soon, but here it is!

tntiggris: Cliffhanger, actually. Lol.

I am the Hodgeheg: YES! It's finally here! It's actually a real name, by the way, it means 'little bear'.

anon: Thank you very much!

CrzyFreek09: Thank you for loving it. I'm sure it loves you too! And here's the next chapter though it's anything but soon!

NKingy: This letter!

Marz: I figured it was your favorite part! But this is one of my favorite chapters as well!

Angel Pen: Thanks!

SxcAmethyst: Wow! In one go? I wouldn't have had the time!

Rizukani: I never abandon my fics!

Neena14: Fight? Why a fight? Anyway, thanks for reviewing! and yes, it went well, didn't it?

Lapse-Raevn: Well, I hope you have a great holiday! One go, huh?

Roz-chan: Those pairings are my favorite too!

dark-night-sky: Well, there goes the cliffhanger!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: Here it is! here it is!


	18. Chapter 18

_**

* * *

**_

_**ACROSS THE PAGES**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 18**

It was midnight when he arrived at the village, and it was even later when he fell asleep. There were many welcomes, and to Rei the night was long. Just as the clock struck three, he walked into the familiarity of his bedroom.

"Finally," he muttered to himself. Yawning a little, he lifted the corner of the blanket that was nearest to him.

Taking off his clothes, he stopped, pausing in his actions, and took out the piece of paper that he had kept carefully in his pockets.

Nibbling a little at his pen (he'd chosen a blue one), he started writing slowly.

_Kai, _

_Just got off the plane –I wonder where you are now? Technically, we should arrive at wherever we're going at around the same time…it's about the same distance from Japan to Russia that it is from Japan to China. Max has the longest journey out of all of us._

_If you were here, you'd tell me I'm rambling._

_But you're not here,_ Rei thought, with a pang. Scolding himself, and shaking his head for good measure, he kept writing.

_Anyway, I've landed in one piece. Write back and tell me that you're alive, will you?_

_Rei._

Touching the pen to his lip for a moment (though not long, because he was rather sleepy), he folded up the simple note and placed it into an envelope, complete with a stamp.

Then he slid into his bed, finally content.

-

Dranzer was getting fatigued, Kai knew. He had been practicing non-stop for the past few days. Although he'd never tell any of the Bladebrakers this…he did approve of some rest in between sessions –it helped make the body stronger for a next attack.

Deciding to finally take a break, he moved towards his bedroom –he knew there were security cameras everywhere, but at the very least he knew where the ones in his bedroom _were_. The rest of the Abbey however…

Just as he was walking along one of the corridors to the West Wing, he turned around abruptly. There had been a shadow on the wall…

They boy –one of the younger years, probably- kept his head down as his hands presented a clean white envelope.

"Letter's arrived for you." It was said in a soft whisper.

Kai nodded, the boy immediately walking off. Placing it in his pocket, he went towards another one of the training rooms to train a little –to look too eager could prove catastrophic.

A good half an hour later, Kai sat down in his own desk chair, in his own room. Outside, a pale rosy hue decided to cover the Abby. Kai ignored it –nothing would ever be able to make the Abby anything remotely attractive.

Nothing reportable had happened in the last week, really. He had just come back, and Voltaire had been busy with something else. Actually, it was more than likely he was sitting in an office planning inane schemes yet again –Kai knew that the bastard didn't see him straight away so as to make it seem that he was not needed, not important.

Kai knew very much otherwise.

Sighing a little, he unfolded the letter carefully, making sure that his back was facing the video camera that he knew was situated just inside his desk lamp. Although he deliberately let the cameras in his room see some of his 'private' moments so as to fool the old stick-in-the-mud.

Reading quickly, and letting his eyes soften a little, he brought out a piece of paper from his desk, and a pen. Debating a little on what to write, he put his pen to paper.

The next day, as he stood at the corner of the Abbey, out of the building for the first time in a week, Yuri walked up to him. "What are you looking at?"

Kai watched out of the corner of his right eye as the delivery van for the mail chuffed away.

"Nothing," he said, and pushed himself off the wall.

-

"Mail delivery!" Kiki shouted out, just as he usually did, and Rei looked up. He wondered how long it took to get a letter from Russia. "Yo, Rei there's one for you."

Astounded, Rei received the letter, turning it over and over in his hands. _It's been two weeks since I sent mine…it can't have been one week since he received my letter and even then my letter would have to have arrived within one week. And that's impossible for Russia, isn't it?_

Returning to his room –and ignoring his team's inquisitivity- he quickly took the letter out of its envelope.

_Rei._

_I'm in Russia. You're rambling._

_And there's more to letter writing than I thought. It requires seeing what cannot be seen by anyone else…_

_Tyson probably isn't the only one missing your cooking. Particularly that dessert with orange juice at its centre. Crispy and brown and perfect, according to the beloved blonde._

_I'll leave you to your devices. I do miss everyone…_

_Hiwatari._

_P.S. Look after yourself Carefully. _

_WHAT THE HELL!_

Rei stared in disbelief at the thing that was supposed to be from Kai still held in his hands.

Was Kai trying to give him a signal? Rei still held the letter at arm's length. There was no way that the thing was fake, since it was on Biovolt paper, and it was Kais handwriting. But Kai hated desserts that Max loved…and the 'beloved blonde' was just–!

Not to mention that his captain had signed the letter as 'Hiwatari'.

A sudden thought struck him. Was Kai in danger?

He scanned the letter over, but didn't see any distinct 'help's anywhere. Then he smacked himself in the face.

_You're an idiot! Of course there wouldn't be any 'help' sign. Biovolt's probably scanning everything that comes out of its quarters. _

Reis eyes lit up. Scanning! Of course, that was why Kai was writing so…Rei looked at the letter and unconsciously made a face of disgust…_sweetly_.

Running his fingers over the entire letter, he looked for everything that didn't make sense –namely the 'beloved blonde', the 'Hiwatari' the 'missing everyone' and the second paragraph.

He supposed really, that the 'Hiwatari' bit and the 'missing everyone' was to attract attention. _Definitely_ wasn't Kai-like. So what the heck did everything else mean!

Come to think of it, what kind of dessert had he ever made that had orange juice in its centre and could actually be crispy and brown on the outside! It was practically impossible!

He grunted in dissatisfaction with himself. Sitting there, he thought and thought and thought. 'Seeing what cannot be seen by anybody else?' could probably mean him working out the meanings, unless there was something he had totally missed. But what on earth was Kai on about desserts and Maxie for? In fact, he had only thought of one time where he had made any sort of dessert with orange in it, and that was a cake, and the only orange bits were the orange skin. Although everyone else had quite loved it, Max was the only one who _hadn't_.

In fact, the only thing Maxie had enjoyed about the dessert that night was the oranges themselves. Not in the manner of eating though –he'd squeezed out orange juice and then pretended to be some kind of spy that he'd seen on the movies –something to do with the Famous Five by Enid Blyton, he thought he remembered it was –using the juice as…

Reis eyes widened. He re-read the letter, reading especially the postscript, over and over. The capital C he thought had been accidental now stood out and he smacked himself a second time for ever thinking that Kai was not absolutely meticulous in everything he did.

Lighting a match (well away from the paper) he lit one of his candles (the unscented kind), then picked up the letter. Ever so slowly and carefully, he ran the letter as near to the flame as he dared.

Holding his breath, he watched carefully.

Nothing.

Holding his disappointment, he turned the page –and watched as brown writing covered the paper.

_Rei-_

_You figured it out. Congratulations. Never, ever tell the blonde I called him beloved. Both he and I would have to go to hospital. Him for heart failure, me for the insanity ward._

Rei smiled in glee.

_If you're wondering about this, Biovolt scans every letter that comes out of this building –it doesn't intercept letters from the outside though, because it thinks it can just watch us via security cameras. It's got the double effect of watching our expressions as we read as well._

_Don't worry though –I think I've got the ones in my room sorted out. It might be best if you don't imitate my little trick –I don't want Voltaire to know I know it. If you're also thinking about the timing of the mailing system, it might interest you that the Biovolt Abbey skips the mailing system's security checks entirely –weight and otherwise –so we gain approximately a week in the sending and receiving. _

_If you couldn't guess (though I'm more in the inclination that you did) I don't really like things with orange juice in them, so please don't humor me and try to think of one. The first sentence of the 'false' letter was true. _

_Don't panic about Biovolt sending false letters that have my name on them –they are way too cautious about handwriting experts. _

_Anyway, nothing so far on this end. Write back and tell me how you are. I might as well know, and it'll tell me if you read this blasted letter or not. I hope you did…otherwise I get the feeling I'll be on the receiving end of a BBA investigation with police involved. You were always too concerned with other people, Kon._

_Nevertheless, must go. Dinner starts at seven…and it's impossible to disobey over here._

_Kai._

Rei smiled. Even though Kai didn't know it, his writing showed how unexpectedly soft he was getting. Rei could almost picture him rolling his eyes as he wrote certain pieces of the letter.

Quickly, Rei sorted through his bag for a pen. Even though he could now expect the mail to become two times faster than before, it would still be a fortnight before he got his response. He might as well speed the process up by writing a reply straight away. Chewing his pen, he grinned a trifle cheekily and began to write something.

One week later, Kai got a response. Hurrying to his room yet again –at least, as far as he could –he turned on the light, shielding his face and the letter away from any cameras by leaning back in his chair.

_Kai, _

_Everything's going okay. The elders expect a lot out of us though –especially out of me. _

_You know, I woke up the first morning over here and before I knew it I was panicking because I thought there wasn't enough food in the fridge. Then I remembered that I was in Hong Kong and I didn't have to cook for Tyson anymore. _

_I still haven't gotten used to it actually. Does anybody over there eat a lot? Have you had a lot of fans around you lately? It's strange to know that there's so many out there. The dojo was always protected. I almost can't stand stepping out of the village._

_Mariah's been a little pushy lately. The elders still expect me to marry her; let's just say that both of us aren't really very happy right now. _

_Hope you're doing okay!_

His forehead crinkling a little in puzzlement, he read the letter again once more. There wasn't anything to indicate…he turned the letter over.

And his forehead smoothed over.

_P.S. __**I'm fine.**_

Kai grinned.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: **_Author's Note first I'm afraid. Just to address this, some people have been warning me about replies to reviewers. To summarise, I'll be pretty damned pissed if they delete me because I've read from the top of the story guidelines to the bottom _last week_ to be exact about the time, and it says NOTHING about including it at the bottom of the page. I have a chapter to prove I'm writing a story, so idiot deleters BEGONE. And at any rate, you guys are all too special not to talk to, and private messages don't allow me to make you feel special in the world._**

ProzacFairy: Yes, it was fun, wasn't it? And now they get to exchange more letters!

nav.love: Yeah, I thought they both deserved one...

NKingy: I hope the fact that this is around 2000 words instead of 1000 makes you happier than what you must be because this is so late!

Reis-1-Gurl: I know it was cute...here's the enw chapter.

Jazzy-chan: Bombs...mmhmm...sorry, Rei and Kai associated with weapons is kind of hot -blushes-

darksaphire: That's why I couldn't make them kiss for real yet.

Echo in the Dark: Heck, I'm already flattered that you're considering doing some!

Dreams-of-Mine: **I'm trying to stick to the anime here...though not too much. If you haven't seen the last series then this may spoil it a little for you...hmm...must warn people. Its a different take though...I mean in the anime I really doubt that they actually did all the extra stuff I'm writing! Just think about it as behind the scenes.**

The Laughing Mann: **Actually, Rei really was looking at nothing. I hope that didn't confuse anyone...he was just way happy and staring into space..bit too dangerous for Kai to actually be standing there.**

Danya2: Yes, I know it's cute. I loved it too! Jeez, that sounded like I was a snob...bu it was one of my favorite chapters again.

flamehaze-shana: Well actually, this is an inbetween chapter. Then the letters and whatnot come in. Again.

queenOFanime535: **Why are you all crying! It's not meant to make you cry! It's meant to make you scream with delight!**

dark-night-sky: **You know, its funny but I spent so much time researching if Russians did air-kisses. If anyone who's Russian is reading the story, please tell me! I only figured that they did from articles that said that some businessmen went so far as to kiss each other on the lips --hmm...wait a second...**

JJ CJ: I'm sorry that it wasn't here to greet you after the trip! But here it is, and it's near 2000!

Mimicking Karma: Blinks. I'm getting predictable! Dang...

Kristen Hiwatari: Will do!

azure sea: Oh that's great! I don't know what to write next for DBAW cause I've got a load of scenes in my head -all of which have to be written at some point but I need to figure out the sequence. At any rate, thank you so much for reading that one!

animelover6000: Yikes, you're another one who hasn't watched the last series...should definitely put 'spoiler' in my summary...

I am the Hodgeheg: I live to obey...here it is! I'm sorry you cried like the Niagra Falls...that wasn't really the reaction I intended. I hope your papers were safely tucked away! Unfortunately Rei is not going to fly to Russia anytime soon. I'm still not quite sure if he even will. But hey, keeps you on your toes, doesn't it?

a-devoted-life: **Oh _hell _no I am not making this into some friendship fic! Not when I've come this far, baby! **Yes their bond is strong, but I'm going to start building to the next level now. Be reassured. It is a yaoi fic.Sounds like you went through some emotional roller coasters...I hope you're okay, cause **there's an even bigger basookie obstacle later on, and that one's not even easy for the writer!**

Black Ice Pheonix Wolf: Here it is, nice and new and ready to be read..except if you're down here you've probably read it already...

Black Magician Girl3: Thanks!

Kaei Kon: I was afraid I'd offended you sometime! 'Jeje'? Are you Chinese? Hm...better check your profile. Anyway, I'm glad you read it all.

Marz: Yes, he came! Aren't you glad he did? And yes, it sucks to be Rei, but then again, Max left as well, and that's gotta suck for Tyson. It is indeed where the series went, and I'm keeping to it for now. My best friend is a Naruto fan so don't worry about it! Anyway, hope you liked this one!


	19. Chapter 19

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**ACROSS THE PAGES**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------- **_

**Chapter 19**

"Mail!" Kevin called, and Rei rushed out. He received his bundle of letters eagerly, then, retreating into his room, shuffled through each one until he reached the one he wanted.

Three months were a very long time not to see someone, Rei reflected. It was strange, but he did rather miss Kai's amusing banter in the kitchens when they were trying to escape Max's bouts of sugar. He'd missed discussing insane and crazy ideas on how to get Kenny to take a break. And his cut-throat sarcasm when Tyson was trying to steal tidbits from the kitchens.

Funny that Tyson hadn't noticed that they were together so much of the time.

Rei blushed. Well, of course it wasn't _that_ way. Of course not. He and Kai weren't like that, although he did care a great deal about his captain. It was just because it had been so long, that was all. Quickly he cut open the envelope. Before he could incriminate himself even further.

_Kon,_

_Not much going on here. Hope you're doing alright –snowed a little over here. God forbid why –it's supposed to be in the middle of summer. _

_You been talking to the rest much? Still missing them –would love to know what's going on with the bunch. _

_Hope you're having lovely weather. Although I did hear that Hong Kong was really hot in summer. Might help you in training for a bit? I mean…at least it would help your endurance, right?_

_Anyway, write back soon._

_Kai._

Rolling his eyes with humor, Rei lit the candle on his table. Nice weather indeed. Setting the envelope carefully aside, into one of his drawers, he ran the paper carefully over the flame.

_Rei,_

_Don't give that little piece of nonsense a thought. Voltaire's trying to push me into writing these little caring devices to everyone so as to drag as much information as possible out of them. Warn the others will you? If I'm going to beat Takao it won't be out of some deluded misplacement of played emotions. _

_Having said that, I am interested in how you're doing. Ask after Lai and the others –don't get any ideas. This is only to alleviate any suspicious looks in my direction when we win. _

_It was a little strange how it snowed down over here though. And they say global warming isn't taking place? And I thought I was in the presence of idiots. _

_Must say though, Kon. It's ten times more peaceful eating the food you cook. The chefs here look too gleeful when I'm eating for me to feel safe. I still half expect to drop down dead in the corridors a half hour after the meal. At least when you were cooking, I didn't have to keep looking for symptoms of poisoning amongst my team mates before I started eating. I find it tends to lend a little less stress to the head and shoulders when you do so. _

_The letter's a bit long I know, but the mailing order does take a week. Take care of yourself. Airplane flights from Russia to China aren't far, but it would be preferable if they were unnecessary._

_Kai._

_P.S. If you need to write anything that others shouldn't find, run with orange juice. _

Reaching the end of the letter, Rei released a half-wistful, half-happy sigh, as he always did when he read Kai's letters. He'd kept the notes that Kai had given him, all in a chest locked up in a drawer on his right –which in turn was locked up as well. For some reason that he himself could not define, he guarded the little notes jealously, almost as if they were a precious piece of his friend that he were to guard with his life.

Perhaps that was the secret to them, for Rei was always happy when he read these notes; it helped pass the time until he would be united with his friends again. On the other hand, it sometimes served as a reminder of why they were necessary now, and it was always hard to come to the end of a letter, for Rei always knew that it would be another fortnight before he would read one again.

_Kai,_

_I'm doing fine, though the weather's slightly hotter than usual. Hong Kong's famous for its pollution though, so I wasn't expecting much when I came back here. I suppose it might help my endurance. Lai's the captain after all, not me, so I wouldn't know._

_How long did it snow for anyway? One day? Two?_

_I'm not really too sure what's going on with the others. It takes a heck of a long time to receive letters from Maxie, and I suspect that if Hillary didn't remind Tyson about writing letters I wouldn't be able to get any at all._

_It's been great eating Chinese food again. I missed it quite a bit –there's so much to eat at Hong Kong that sometimes I wonder how I can survive the food anywhere else! _

_Hope this letter finds you still well as can be._

_Rei._

Rei shook his head gently, then, placing the letter softly down, cautiously away from the candle, he took out a pen and started writing out little cautionary notes to both Tyson and Kenny, then wrote out a brief email to Max. It was true that he didn't receive letters frequently from the blonde –mainly because he didn't exchange letters with Maxie anyway, but well, it wasn't with-holding information that he was going to be charged with, right? Typing out the last few sentences, he pressed 'send' and closed the window. Then he turned back to Kai's letter and got out some paper of his own.

_Kai, _

_Is that old man getting more paranoid by the minute or what? Sheesh! Did he ever think of checking into the mentality ward? _

_How are Tala and Bryan and Ian and Spencer doing anyway? Have they been infected by the madness yet? Or is there still hope for the quadruple? Notice that I didn't include you into the little selection. Feel honored. _

_By the way, we seriously need a faster way to communicate. Are you allowed to have emails? Or do they check your mail too? Even if they did, I have a website of my own…could give you that instead. You could reply to that if it's unsafe for you to write with emails._

_Sorry if I seem to be rambling, but I'm due out there in a few minutes and I wanted to finish this off so that I could get it off on tonight's post delivery. _

_Thank you for the lovely compliment on my cooking. I feel cherished –I was starting to feel a little unappreciated over here since they haven't asked me to show off my culinary delights. Joking, joking. Although I really haven't been cooking since I arrived. I think I've done less cooking this year than the last actually, what with that bout of pneumonia and such. My fingers are itching to get near a stove and to whip up some mixture. What's your favorite food? Maybe I'll cook it for you if Voltaire hasn't managed to murder you through your carrots by then. _

_Anyway, start brainstorming, will you? My website is tarnished-gold. blogspot . com. I'll still send letters, just in case Voltaire suspects. How's that for a start?_

_Rei._

_P.S. Do you have any idea how many oranges I used before I got it right!_

Looking over at his letter, Rei murmured a sound of satisfaction, and, marching down the stairs and down the road to the postbox, popped his letter in with a grin.

Two weeks later, Kai received his letter. Although he'd never ever, _ever_ tell anyone, he did, just a little bit, look forward to Rei's letters. If asked, he would have probably never answered. To himself though, he would admit it just once: for lack of a better reason, they kept him _sane_. They kept him alive in a forsaken place that had no sunlight, that had absolutely nothing for him.

This was why he was always near the mail bags. If the rest of his team had noticed, they didn't say, but to his credit, he tried to be as discreet as possible –which for him, was pretty discreet. He read the letter, then, lighting a candle, read the second one on the alternate side. Finally finished, after reading the letter again once more, he snuffed out the candle and thought. And thought again. Then wrote.

_Kon, _

_It snowed for two days. Think the second floor of the Abbey had a flood though, from how the snow melted on the roofs. We usually put something up in winter time, you see. _

_Nevertheless, have to hurry. I like a morning run if you remember._

_Kai._

Brow wrinkled at the rather brief letter, and the package that accompanied it, Rei turned over the paper and lit his candle. At this rate, he thought idly to himself, he'd have to go out and buy more candles.

_Rei,_

_The package is a disk I developed when we were still living together._

For some still rather unknown reason, Rei blushed at the sentence.

_I don't know why I didn't leave it with you. It's basically a disk that decodes any online document that you give it, with the decoding system that you give it. Rather simple really. I used a bit of Four-Eyes' help. Use it to decode any emails I send you –Voltaire uses machines to go through our emails so they'll only be looking for incriminating evidence in the words, not the spelling mistakes with the words themselves. Use the same code for me if you need to say something that would rather not be seen. Otherwise, just post on your blog. I'll be 'posting a website on yahoo' and will therefore be 'uploading' certain documents if I don't email you. It'll look funny if I constantly email someone who doesn't reply but I'll tell you beforehand if I'm changing._

_Think this will do._

_Kai._

Smelling the faint fragrance of orange on the blank piece of paper that held the disk, Rei smoothened it, held it over the candle, and watched as a code seemingly scrawled itself across the paper. Typing it into the program, he watched as Kai's letter unfolded itself.

And so, Kai and Rei's online correspondence began.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Replies to Reviewers: NKingy: I blame Enid Blyton if it is so with the lemon juice. I assume that any citrus juice will do. But it seems much nicer to smell orange on your letters than lemon so I shall stick with what I'm using.

Platinum Rei: I'm still always worried that they'll become OOC. I believe I've had one reviewer state that already, actually! But I'm glad you don't think so.

TalaKaiReiLover: Quite a time later, but the chapters are getting longer so hopefully no one will throw tomatoes at me just yet.

Shin Rigel: I don't think I've had so many lovely words describe my stories before, but thank you very much!

Prozac Fairy: Yes, the plot is getting rather sneaky. I had a time of it trying to think of a way to make communication faster! And yes, Kai is getting soft, though he doesn't yet know it.

Dreams-Of-Mine: My parents actually banned me from all anime when I was little. I think they realized they couldn't do it. Although I still question their lack of logic –see, my place doesn't have cable, so I can't watch anime or cartoons any time I like. In fact, the only time they're broadcasted is around four in the afternoon. So by the time I finished my homework all the cartoons were over and I was sad…eh heh!

Animelover6000: Actually that may be much easier than dipping a pen in orange juice all the time. Though I suspect that Kai probably did something to his pen.

Hoshicat: It won't be before at least two chapters I'm afraid.

Zed-Arazael: Thanks, and I hope you keep reading! I've actually been trying to hurry it up a little –or if I can't, then to write longer chapters.

Darksaphire: I should!

Reis1Gurl: Seriously? It was fun to read? Didn't know that! Had to figure out a way to get them beyond Voltaire's cunning senses you see.

Kuroneko Hikage: You couldn't put it down? I feel flattered! I always wanted to be one of those authors who write stories that people can't put down…I'm not too sure that they'll be confessing like that though. We'll see.

Black Magician Girl 3: **_I think it's because when citrus juice dries it's transparent, but fire causes a reaction in it that turns the 'ink' black. _**

Netbluecat: Of course! And I love your name…

Aa: I just finished explaining to Black Magician Girl 3! Could you just check out my reply to her instead? Thanks for reviewing by the way, it's nice to see new 'faces' as well as old ones.

Dark-night-sky: Is it really? I'm wondering what I should put down as Kai's favorite treat. I want it to do something with chocolate, if only because it's Kai. And it's chocolate.

Marz: Yes, Kai does it again with the letter thing! There's a line in my chapter that is so similar to one in your review…it really is keeping Kai sane. Strange that I only re-read your review now. Says how much you can interpret from my story! The letters are getting longer…and yes there's just a little separation angst, but there was going to be anyway. I couldn't have them happy NOT seeing each other!

Black-Dranzer-1119: I'm glad!

Not the usual baka: That's good! I wanted it to sound strange.

Echo in the Dark: Good lord, I'll miss all of my reviewers when I finish this story. I'll have to start collecting them again with a totally new one! But that's at least five chapters away so I won't worry about it now.

Neena14: Well, at least five chapters more, and probably around eight. That's if, of course, Kai and Rei are agreeable to that. They seem to want to drag it on a little more though, so you'll have to ask them! And check out Black Magician Girl 3's reply thing for how the ink works.

Tiffany Lye: Thanks, I feel flattered, as I do every review! I love the effort that you guys put into reviewing for me.

The Laughing Mann: I feel pressured now, lol!

Woodspirit97: Thank you. Keeping them in character is one of my priorities, as well as the format of the writing and the writing itself.

Caberwolf: To get this review was worth the wait, for me! I hope you didn't read it in totally one go…it would have destroyed your eyes pretty badly, though I always feel flattered when people tell me they do that.

Mrs.Foxx: Did you ever read Roald Dahl's The Fantastic Mr. Fox? I always loved that story…

Xxfallenxfakexx: Whoo! Thanks very much.

SxcAmethyst: Thank you! Here's what happened next.

Flamehaze-shana: I'm glad you do, although let me tell you, I didn't expect that everyone would have loved it so much either!

Shadowy Fluffball: Well it's not soon, but it's here!


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

ACROSS THE PAGES

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Realizing that Kai had probably already put up a message was a rather big turning point for Rei. In fact, it prompted him to trip himself up on his own carpet to reach his computer –resulting in a bump on his head. Eagerly he went to his email; and found a message.

It was utter nonsense.

Grinning, Rei brandished the disk and inserted it into the computer, and typed the code.

_Take away all spaces and punctuation including capitalization. Use the numbers 1 to 9 to represent the letters A E G N P Q S U V in order. Change the remaining letters into the letter after it by two. Place a random letter or number after every seven numbers/letters. Switch the first twenty letters/numbers with the last twenty numbers/letters._

** Decode **

As Rei watched in fascination, the message that Kai had written, scrawled itself onto his computer. Although strangely feeling a little morose at not being able to admire his captain's handwriting (and feeling rather alarmed as a result) he nevertheless started reading impatiently.

Rei, 

Tala and Bryan and Ian and Spencer are all fine. The old man's as paranoid as ever. Frankly, I can't imagine him otherwise. I don't know if it'd be more disturbing or less. As for checking into a mental ward; I think that if he was seen by any of the patients, they'd be demanding a check out immediately. Even they wouldn't be crazy enough to stay that long. 

Why haven't you been cooking? Okay, that was weird.

Rei chuckled, as he imagined Kai's forehead crinkling a little. Kai online seemed to have a lot less barriers and boundaries than Kai on paper. Immediately he forgave the missing handwriting aspect of the mode of communication. He'd exchange much more for Kai to act so casual!

I was just wondering who cooked over there then. And if you don't do the cooking, how the crap did you learn? And don't tell me that was pure experimentation, Kon, because nobody could cook that well without someone guiding them. As for my favorite dish; I would say that the seafood pasta dish my mother used to make for me comes very close, but that the white chocolate and raspberry cheesecake my grandmother made for me was the best. She made it every year for my birthday until she died –many people say it was from loneliness, and I'm not really very surprised, considering her husband…

Rei raised his eyebrows in surprise –Kai hardly gave out such personal pieces of information. His heart warmed a little more at this unexpected show of trust, as he contemplated the life that Kai's grandmother must have had. He wondered why she had married such a person as Voltaire Hiwatari –and decided that perhaps it'd be better for Kai to tell him on his own, if ever.

On more interesting topics, what is it with that website name? I understand 'gold' but I'm hardly sure about the word 'tarnished'. And as for that bout of pneumonia; I think you know what I think about that. 

_Oh, yes I do,_ Rei thought, with an ironic little grin. He would probably always remember Kai's little protective streak fondly, but he would also probably never forget the frustration that went hand in hand with it.

How's everyone on that end? Does the Bear still eat as much as Kinomiya does? Has Mariah changed into anything other than pink yet? She would suit pale yellow and black I think –probably would make her hair more radiant.

A flash of something, and before Rei really registered what was happening, he was already embedding his nails into the wood of his desk. Calming himself with a few meditation exercises (and at the same time, completely refusing to explore the reasons for actually having to calm himself down)

Must go. Will email you soon.

Kai.

Letting his lips curve upwards yet again, he commenced a little typing on the keyboard of his own. Finishing about half an hour later, he flopped down onto his bed sheets, and fell asleep, unusually tired by the questions that Kai had prompted.

On the other end of the electronic message, Kai's eyes read his reply.

Kai,

I'm actually seriously surprised that your team has seriously not been driven quite mad yet. Is it because they're used to it, or because they're constantly doing meditation exercises? Maybe you should go do some; I'm not too sure about the availability of waterfalls in Russia however. 

Kai didn't smile. It would be fatal to do so, although he did want to. Reading Rei's words were, in a sense, the most dangerous thing he could do to himself, because it made him want to do things that were unacceptable in the Abbey, that would raise suspicions. It made him want to forget his surroundings, forget the rules, forget everything that he needed to do to survive in the forsaken place that he was in.

Hong Kong has a lot of helpers and servants available. China has a lot of cheap labor, though Hong Kong is a little better. As for how did I learn, I watched everyone when they were in the kitchen, and tried helping in simple jobs when I was small. For some reason I could always get the hang of anything culinary very easily. That's what Lee was talking about when they came over for New Year's. 

Kai recollected the memories of Rei's flushed face and smirked. Smirks were, after all, permissible in the Abbey.

Tarnished gold…I know how to answer that but I don't. Gold is for my eyes, as you probably guessed, but it could also represent my dreams.

Kai sat straight with curiosity.

There was once a time when I was depressed. It started when I was actually in the village, when people ridiculed me for wanting to go beyond just Hong Kong. Beyond the village. I guess it increased afterwards even more, because I'd accidentally bumped into a lot of really horrible people. Some wanted my body. Some wanted my soul. 

I avoided them, but it wasn't really long before I started to think I was worthless. After a while though, a very long while, my self-esteem rose. The name 'tarnished gold' I used at that time to symbolize myself as tainted. Now though, I keep it to remind myself of what I could have become, and I also look at it the other way now. Because even though I'm 'tarnished', there is still 'gold'.

Kai read Rei's message with growing astonishment. Thinking back on Rei's personality he could see slight –very slight –hints of past depression. Nevertheless, it would have been impossible to tell if Rei hadn't told him himself. The confidence that Rei exuded now could be said to be mind-blowing if this was what he'd gone through before. Reading the few paragraphs again once more, he clenched his fists as much as he dared at certain lines. _Nobody_ would weaken Rei again.

Mariah suits a lot of things really well. She does actually deviate from her normal battle outfit a lot, but she finds the clothes comfortable, so she wears them often. She is rather pretty though, isn't she?

Kai skipped on to the next last few lines quickly. He didn't quite know why he was ready to ignore the little pink minx for the rest of his life, but he would settle for the present if he had to.

Oh, I forgot. I hope you don't live on the second floor.

Rei.

Blinking in amusement, he 'wrote' his message onto the little PDA that automatically coded his message as he typed. It was a sunset later though, before Rei actually found time to read and reply.

Rei,

Oh, no, they haven't been driven mad yet. You can tell by the moans and groans and other likewise disturbing sounds coming from their bedroom. It's really quite disturbing how much they make out; I've always wondered exactly how many times someone's walked in on them. And if you're wondering if they're used to that, then I assure you, they're extremely accustomed to it –been a couple for two years. 

Rei blinked a few times. And then a few more. _That is definitely an interesting turn of events,_ he thought to himself. _Thankfully I'm not against homosexuals myself, or that might have been a minor problem._

I don't live on the second floor. The floors that people live in are divided by their ranks. Thus the five of Us live on the fourth floor. Somebody forgot to board up one of the windows. 

Must go, 

Kai.

Kai waited anxiously. He'd waited anxiously for a long time, and he was going to continue doing so until the 'new message' bubble popped up on his screen. His last letter had been an utter play with chance –in truth he still didn't quite know why he'd sent it.

Kai

Glad you don't think I'm biased against homosexuals. I would have thought that Voltaire would have been against it? Anyway, glad that you're not flooded in. I'm afraid this is a quickie because it's one of the Elders' birthdays.

Rei.

Kai frowned a little. Was that some sort of rejection? He himself was gay –he'd known that China was a little more closed up then Japan, but he'd hoped…Rei seemed so reasonable…He read on.

P.S. I'm bi, so don't worry about the dissing thing from me.

Despite himself, Kai grinned.

_Phew. _

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: NKingy: Thanks! I hope you think Bryan and Tala are just as cute.

Black Ice Pheonix Wolf: Why thank you! I've always wanted a way with words –they're very powerful. Don't you think?

Dark-night-sky: Yes, a very great combination. I'm glad you picked up on the thread of denial there. I'm pulling the threads together much quicker now.

Marz: No, I'm very sure that Kai wouldn't mind a bit! **Voltaire is smart, but even geniuses have their flaws. Look at the guy who solved Lord Fermat's puzzle. Did a huge circle round the problem, though the guy was super-duper smart (a little obviously, I mean come on, solving Fermat's last theorem?). Voltaire may also think that this was Kai's way of 'getting close to his team'. You never know. –shrugs- And about Rei's village. I'm a little iffy about Rei's village. See, I actually live in Hong Kong. The thing is, we have villages, but they aren't wooden, they aren't crumbing, and though we believe in a heck of filial pride and piety, the villages aren't poor either. In fact, villages in Hong Kong vary but they are all very solid, made out of either white tiles and cement, or just cement, topped with either magenta tiled roofs or red roofs (depending on how old said village is). The HK government has forbidden the people living in these villages from changing any of the exterior (construction and renovation is done from the inside). I myself believe that Rei's village is similar –obviously they'd probably have different designs of architecture (them being neko-jins) but they're obviously quite well-off, and therefore, should probably have 'all that jazz'.**

ProzacFairy: It may not look it but I did a lot of thinking on that mode!

Dreams-of-Mine: It's alright. Parents are strange sometimes –I'll be the first to admit this. But they more than make up for it in hundreds of other ways, so that's fine. Possession is an interesting concept though…

Aa: I hated chemistry. But I'm glad I 'taught' you something!

JJ CJ: Heck, if Voltaire had read Lord of the Flies he'd have gone paranoid. If you can't already tell, I think the author was a brilliant person, but his novel was kind of disturbing. Therese Raquin was already quite depressing without it. And it's alright. Just as long as you read the last chapter so you know what you're reading this time round!

As Silent As The Shadows: Glad you think so. I wanted to write one that made Kai soften towards Rei (and only towards Rei!) gradually, instead of the normal immediate sex, proposals, make outs, I-love-you s in two milli-seconds. Not that there aren't many other great Beyblade author(ess)es out there. Quite the opposite, if you even just went partially down my favorites list!

Jchan24601: Wow, thanks. Made me feel quite like a whirlwind went by there. Quite refreshing actually.

Hoshicat: And here it is!

TiffanyLye: Wow, your mother too? –Waves with double hands-. And yes I do remember you. Give me a…notice? Message? When you write something.

SxcAmethyst: Whoa, looks like I need to take a typing class, if this goes on!

Black Magician Girl3: Glad you do.

Not the usual baka: Wait and see.

Animelover2000: Well, they didn't put a rule saying 'don't reply' so, yeah.

Shadowy Fluffball: I can actually imagine you! A darkish fluffball, with a fuzzy looking hat.

Neena14: That was you? Thanks muchos, chica (assuming you're a girl because of 'neena'). Good deal of compliments too…hmm, feel fuzzy now.

The Laughing Mann: Really? Wow. Well, it's getting faster in my mind!

Flamehaze-shana: Then, thank you! I feel overly appreciated, almost!


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

**  
ACROSS THE PAGES**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Take away all spaces and punctuation including capitalization. Make a table with 50 columns per row. Place two letters into each box. Switch the first row with the second-last row. Switch the third row with the fourth row. Switch the first three columns with the twenty-fifth, twenty-sixth and twenty-seventh columns. Take away letters D H U V Z and replace with an exclamation mark, open bracket, close bracket, full stop and a comma respectively.

**Decode**

_Rei,_

_Glad you didn't take offense: I'm wholly entirely, gay. Unfortunately,_

_I can so hear the sarcasm right now,_ thought Rei with humor.

_I do not take the 'usual' routine with pink pompoms and nice clothes. I definitely do not have an inner cross dressing urge. In fact, I am as I am. _

_Thank goodness,_ thought Rei, trying to imagine a Kai with pink pompoms in his hands twirling around in a dress and suggesting outfits to everyone he met. Suffice to say, the Chinese blader didn't succeed.

_Having said that, I feel the habitual urgency that comes after such an admission to inform you as politely as I can that I do not need any 'hook-ups', 'blind dates' and 'fan-boys with hearts'. I do not need any 'someone-you-know's nor any ex-boyfriends you may have the need to introduce me to. I certainly do not need any gigolo telephone numbers._

_As for the 'are you SURE you don't like girls' question, I can answer that 'yes, I am sure'. In fact, it's one of the only things I am sure about in this world. That and the blonde and the pig's complete and utter disgusting adorations of each other. _

_Now, to satisfy my own curiosity. Since when did you find out you were bisexual again? I always thought you would be the one marrying Mariah, and although that image is still possible, I didn't think 'bisexual' was part of the picture. _

_Anyway, must cut this short after all. The old man wants me to impress some young idiot._

_Kai._

"You're still writing to Kai, huh?"

Rei spun around quickly. Seeing that it was Lee leaning against the doorway, he dared to take a breath. His lips quirked upwards. "'Fraid so, he said, turning back to the computer. He heard footsteps behind him, and repressing a sigh, turned around again after minimizing the letter he was typing to the Russian-Japanese.

"Typing to him rather regularly, aren't you? Mao said that you were online almost every night, and if it wasn't that, it was the PDA." Rei froze. He forced himself to relax yet again, and replied: "Probably because we often kept each other sane back at the dojo. Doesn't seem normal not to find him when I look over my shoulder."

He let his eyes flick over to Lee's, casually. Lee watched him a while, the wind blowing gently past their ears.

And then his childhood friend let out a chuckle, stood up from the chair that Rei hadn't even seen him sit in when he'd come in, and walked out the door, whispering firstly "I'll bet it doesn't" and then speaking in a louder voice: "Tell him he'd better come along to China for a visit with those weirdo friends of his in Russia." He smirked. "There're still some stories of yours that I haven't told a sufficient audience yet, and Kai can definitely continue the teasing for me when you next see each other."

As Rei spluttered, Lee walked, smirking out of the house. He looked around for a particular pink-head. Time to tell her that Rei wouldn't be as disappointed in the new development with her relationship with Spencer as she'd thought…

* * *

_Kai,_

_Of course I didn't take offense. What do you take me for, a hypocrite? Remember that it was me who got Tyson and Max together. Why wouldn't I be as accepting of you?_

_And as for your long list of 'don't do's, I shall now re-iterate each and every one of them back to **you**, and hope that **you** do not do the same! And what do you mean 'again'? You can't manipulate that way now, blunette that you are! _

_Nevertheless, as my wonderful, gracious, **generous** self shall allow this one little misgiving,_

Kai rolled his eyes as he looked upon the paper. This was an acceptable gesture to the surrounding guards, and so for good measure (and because of Rei's playful banter) he did it again.

_I shall say that on my travels around the world, I not only discovered culinary delights and experimented with vegetables and meats alike, but rather experimented with different flesh as well. As it was, I had a few conquests, some female, and then eventually, some male (as a rather delicious specimen decided to offer itself to me even as I corrected their mistake of thinking that I was a girl). I never have been the type to stick to old traditions (as my desertion of the Village will only emphasize) and thus the situation that we are looking at now._

_I must say, though, I am rather intrigued by your discovery of your sexuality. And I believe you have not told me yet how Bryan and Tala got together and when you told them this delicate piece of information. I myself have informed my friends –although perhaps not some of the elders yet. Hong Kong is a little less acceptable than Japan…and that was obviously an understatement._

_Send something back soon!_

_Rei._

Kai watched yet another envelope with the new code disappear into the sack of letters, and then turned away. Truth be told, he hadn't felt very comfortable learning about Rei's conquests. There was some foreign feeling in his stomach, it seemed, that told him to do two contradictory things: to find out more, and also to rip the living partners apart.

He of course, assumed that it was overprotection towards Rei. It couldn't really be anything otherwise. He walked towards the West Entrance of the Abbey, stopping without turning his head as he spotted red hair.

"Tala. Were you looking for me?" he said. The aforementioned opened his mouth, but didn't answer the question.

"It's good that your foolish trust does not fall into the wrong hands, Hiwatari," Tala drawled, almost carelessly.

Kai knew better.

"Yes, but then again, as you can see, my trust is not placed in foolish hands…Tala."

Abandonment of the careless pose. Tala stood up and scrutinized him carefully. Then he smiled –a genuine smile. A rare one.

"I know." He leaned in close, smiling fondly, whispers of breath touching Kai's ear. "I trust you too."

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: SxcAmethyst: Well, it's not fast. In fact, I think it's late, but here it is!

NKingy: Lol, glad that you think Tala and Bryan is a good couple!

Marz: It makes you sad to think Kai has to hold it all in? I think it's normal. In a way, it makes it all the more private that only those who know the two can see it. **_Nobody saw the grinning last time._**

ProzacFairy: Oh yes, and male populations too!

JJ CJ: I would think that he did read it. Probably got some world domination ideas off it too…

Shadowy Fluffball: Lol! My friend just gave me a fuzzy red heart cushion for my birthday (it was the 8th) so I was really happy. Your name reminded me of it!

As Silent As The Shadows: Yep.

Hoshicat: I'm glad too!

Super-Hype-Queen: Well, it's not finished yet, I'm afraid!

Dreams-of-Mine: Life can certainly be a sadist at times!

Kuroneko Hikage: Dorks are interesting, actually. I'm one myself, and I refuse to say or even think that I am not interesting. Kai and Rei have got an unfortunately long correspondence time before they meet each other again, I am afraid, but it won't be longer than 5 chapters.

Not the usual baka: Well I'm still trying to establish that bond. It'll come through nicely too, I think.

BloOdY-JoKeR: Wasn't rude of you at all! Though I do love reviews. Glad you did, anyway! (When did you start reading, out of curiosity?)

Darksaphire: Hmm…I think it was a one-off for the security cameras.

Sweet Revenge 666: I always used to say that to my favorite authoresses. It's wonderful that someone said it to me! Thank you very much!

Akaatjie: Thank you!

Animelover6000: Probably not. I might add an M rated side fic later on though.

Darktigeress: I know, I'm sorry for dragging it out, but I think they should sort out some issues first.

XxfallenxfakexX: Have done, and will do! Thanks! As for the kitchen bumps, trust in me that there will be more.

Reis1gurl: Whoo, you're back!

Dark-night-sky: This is fluff, but not that sort of fluff…more like friendship fluff.

Chibi Shadow Angel Neko: Don' be unhappy! It's not deleted. I did that to some of the stories too, and those were usually the ones that I loved the best and the longest. And really, if that is what you think of my fic, then I'm glad!

Neena14: Trust me, there are some fics where I laugh like a hyena with. No, don't think it'll be over that soon. Don't worry so much! But it won't take ages either ….:D

TiffanyLye: I have a classmate who's from Malaysia. I would like to see what its like!

The Laughing Mann: Inspiration's hitting hard, but so is time I'm afraid. Might want to tell it to back off for quite a bit! But don't worry, next chapter's long!


End file.
